Dragon Age: A Novel: Part Two
by gunsnrosesgal
Summary: Aerianes' journey continues in part two of Dragon Age. Chapter Twelve is ready. BTW, guess who likes reviews? This girl, right here! Please give them so I know where to go with this thing. It's disheartening to see lots of ppl reading but not reviewing.
1. Chapter 1

**Part Two  
Chapter One  
A Troubling Start**

**

* * *

**

The sun began its slow descent into the western hills as the city of Denerim closed its gates for the night. Outside of the barricades, the land was still, silent. The sounds of crickets and the wind blowing through the grass created an almost peaceful lullaby to the creatures of the land. To the east, the sounds of the Amaranthine Ocean created a soft melodic noise that could ease most troubled minds and put many to rest.

It was unfortunate that the beautiful sounds nature produced that night could not be heard inside the gates of the vast city. Instead of the soft whisper of wind - spouses, parents and children wept aloud for the fallen armies of Ostagar. Their wails could be heard throughout the walls of Denerim and it broke even the hardest of hearts. Where outside, the soft chirp of the crickets assisted the sounds of the wind, inside, there were screams of riots and anarchy in the streets where no king was present. Instead of the melodic beat of the waves upon the rocks, the sounds of the Chantry bells were heard, declaring the deaths of the men and women who had sacrificed themselves.

It was in this city of heartbreak and uncertainty that Loghain had returned with his men alone. As he had entered the gates that morning, there had been stares, accusations, women desperate for news from the battlefront. Loghain was in no position to acknowledge any of their pleas or glances. He had to act quickly to ensure his daughters safety upon the throne and for his own safety as regent to the land.

Anora had welcomed him with open arms and weeped for her deceased husband, as was her duty as wife and queen to Cailan. She had cried in her fathers arms and he held her until her tears subsided.

"What are we to do now, father?" she asked, her blue eyes shimmering in the torchlight of the castle. She had no doubt in her mind that she and her father could continue to strengthen Ferelden together without a king; however, she had not believed that her subjects would follow suit with them.

"Anora, hush. It will be all right." Loghain stroked his daughters blonde hair with affection, happy to be with her again.

She wiped her eyes and led him to her sitting room. When the servants had brought them tea and a hot meal, Anora was finally able to speak of the battle. She had allowed her father to sit and enjoy his meal before her questions had begun. She needed her answers then, and she needed them from her father at that very moment.

"Please, father, tell me what happened. Why did Cailan have to perish?"

Loghain had shook his head, grinning to himself. "My dear sweet girl, Cailan did not have to perish, had he only listened to my warnings. I had told him of the Grey Wardens and their ways of treachery. They had tricked his father so many years ago, and they would stop at nothing to overthrow him as well.

"It was the job of two Wardens to light the beacon atop the tower of Ishal. That beacon would allow my army to advance on the darkspawn and help vanquish the evil that threatened our land. But..." Loghain trailed, remembering his decision to retreat. "The beacon was not lit in time, dear. The Wardens...whether by their own doing or not, took far too long to light the beacon. The battle was already won by the time I was told to charge."

"But there must have been something..." Anora had stared into her cup and watched her reflection change with the small ripples of water. She had been tired, almost too tired to fight with her father. All she had wanted was to sleep and forget this had happened.

Loghain had seen her discontent and sat next to her, holding her once again. "Anora, had there been something I could have done then, it would have been done. Believe me when I tell you that Cailan's death is my biggest regret. My duty is always to the king and Ferelden first; however I could not risk anymore men to a lost cause."

She had understood. Though the death of her husband was upsetting, Anora knew she would continue to be the voice of power in the kingdom and time would march on. Cailan had been a good a husband as any arranged marriage could provide, but he had never been the one to want to rule. From a young age, she had known his heart was on the battlefield; where hers was in Denerim, helping the kingdom prosper. Fate had dealt them a card that day, and although it was a tough card in her hand, it had to be played.

"Anora," Loghain continued after she had stayed silent, "understand that I did what I could. Cailan would have done the same, were our roles reversed. But you and I, we both know that our land will continue to live. You were the one who decided for Cailan when it came to political and economic decisions for Ferelden. You are the queen, and you will continue that task without your husband. You are strong and will be able to continue on."

She had cast a slightly accusing eye to her father, still unsure of what to do. He had been right about her involvement in ruling Ferelden and how that would not change merely because of Cailans death. Cailan had no siblings and so no one could oppose her place on the throne unless civil war were to break out. Her father was a fine commander and a voice of reason in her world. She had no reason to believe Loghain would rid Ferelden of Cailan for his own benefit.

"These Wardens...who were too late to light the beacon..." she whispered, her eyes averting back to her steaming cup. "Do they still live?"

Loghain sighed. He was not sure of their fate. At the time, he had no reason to believe they would have been slaughtered in the tower. After all, it was always his belief that the Wardens would stop at nothing to try to usurp the throne. This had been the perfect opportunity.

"Anora, it is my belief that at least those two did survive," he finally said.

She had nodded and stood. It was then that she'd decided it was time to make her first announcement as the only ruler of Ferelden. She had then called for a gathering that very evening of the nobles, Arls and Banns to explain the situation and appoint her father to regent. It was what was necessary to ensure the war against the darkspawn would not falter and the Blight would be ended as quickly as possible.

It was that night that Loghain made his first speech and his first order as regent. He stood upon the wooden rise and, with his daughter next to her, he spoke to the people.

"Lords, ladies, Arls, Arlessas and Banns, please hear me. Tonight we grieve for the loss of many soldiers at Ostagar. We suffered a great loss of men and women who fought bravely and now we hear its affect in our streets, in our homes. We hear the cries from women, children and parents alike, and it breaks my heart and my spirit to know I can do nothing to stop it.

"But our greatest loss of all is our king. Cailan Therein was a great man who valued the freedom and safety of Ferelden. However, he was fooled by men who once were great warriors and generals; men who, centuries ago, saved our lands against the Blight that threatened it. Today, it seems their loyalties have changed and now threaten our very existence.

"The Grey Wardens murdered Cailan. It was them who were to light my beacon; it was them who assured me of the signal and our victory. Were it not for their scheming, your king would still be alive! Because of their deceit, I could not charge, for the battle was already lost! It is not in me to sacrifice more soldiers for a lost cause!"

The crowd shifted uneasily. It was clear that not only the news of Cailans death shook them, but the thought that their vast armies could not defer the darkspawn either. Loghain saw their discomfort and grinned inwardly. He knew the threat of the darkspawn would be easily contained and would be contained by his army. The Blight would stop before it could begin, if Loghain had any say in the matter. Thanks to his daughter, he now did.

"Do not fear, for our armies can be rebuilt. The darkspawn numbers dwindled as did ours, but if we regroup fast enough, we have a greater chance at thwarting their efforts! As regent for the queen of Ferelden, I will lead the armies into battle after their training is complete. Together we will defeat the threat of the Blight before it reaches our doorsteps, and I expect each of you to supply the men I require! We must rebuild the army lost at Ostagar, and quickly; for there are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat the darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation."

A man was watching from the crowd, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the lies the Teryn fed to the people. He knew in his bones that Loghain had no real intention of saving the king in Ostagar. The opportunity was too great for a man such as the commander to pass up to bring him into power. With Loghain as regent, Anora would surely fall into his footsteps and hunger for the same power, destroying Ferelden in the process.

The man stepped forward, his face set with deep concern. "Your lordship, if I might speak?"

Loghain looked down at the Bann and nodded.

Bann Teagan breathed in deeply and exhaled, gathering his wits before speaking. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good." He could feel the eyes of every noble on him, and it made his pale skin brighten to a shade of red. "But what of the army at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most...fortuitous."

Gasps were heard all around as Bann Teagan finished his subtle accusation. He bowed his head, but could imagine the look upon the Teryn's face.

Loghain felt his face grow hot from anger. He could not believe this small man would cast aside his reasoning and oppose him. He glared as the Bann stared up at him without falter. Loghain frowned and looked Bann Teagan directly in the eyes from atop the podium.

"Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independence," he explained, anger growing in his voice. He raised his head to look upon the crowd and continued. "I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!"

Bann Teagan stood defiantly. He knew the lands south of Denerim would have a hard time accepting this man as regent to the queen. It was a hard story to swallow, for Loghain was rumored to be a great general and strategist. Had there not been any signal, as he was claiming, then his years of experience should have prompted him to attack when he felt the time was right. Perhaps he really was telling the truth, and it was too late to save the army and King Cailan; but the cards played were just too coincidental for Teagan's taste.

"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" he yelled back.

This caused an uproar in the hall. Men and women were shouting at each other about their loyalties and accusing the others of treason. Through the bustle of the crowd, Bann Teagan refused to take his gaze away from Loghain, and the new regent refused the same.

"Understand this," he growled to Teagan, "I will brook no threat to this nation from you," he looked up and pointed to the crowd, catching the attention of the nobles. "Or anyone!"

Loghain stormed off the podium and left Anora to deal with the masses. She stared out hopelessly as the nobles glared at one another and voiced their opinions to anyone who would hear them. Teagan shook his head and began to take his leave.

"Bann Teagan! Please!" Anora cried out to the man.

He stopped and looked up at the young woman who he once held is a higher esteem. "Your majesty," he said. "Your father risks civil war. If Eamon were here-"

"Bann Teagan," she interrupted. "My father is only doing what is best!"

Teagan raised an eyebrow at her. How could she be so blind? Did she not see her father for what he really was? What did he tell her when he returned? What did he tell her when he had to explain Cailans death? Perhaps now her judgement was fazed by the recent events, but as the only ruler of Ferelden, she would have to be stronger and realize that most people were merely out to gain more power; her father was no different.

He looked at her sternly and sighed. "Did he also do what is best for your husband, your majesty?"

As he left, Anora gasped. She felt the air being sucked out of her lungs as Teagan walked away from her. Perhaps she had played the cards in her hand a little to early...

* * *

In the midst of the darkness, a thundering roar was heard amongst the dark walls of the cave. She could smell the brimstone, the fire, and stench of the darkspawn. They stood far below where she could see, rallied and waiting for the next order they heard. She felt their eagerness for blood and battle and cringed when they cried back at the creature above them, acknowledging its presence.

The scaled beast breathed its fire about the cavern, its screech heard throughout the twisting labrynth. It reared its head and the darkspawn cheered in their own monstrous voices.

It was then that they marched, the dragon remaining behind.

Aerianes slowly rolled over from her spot on top of the rocks and blinked rapidly as the night sky began to fill her vision. The stars twinkled at her and she heard the crackle of the campfire and smelled the meat cooking on its flames. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and the sweat from her brow. Daugion nudged her arm and whimpered, she patted his head in response.

"Bad dreams, huh?"

Alistair sat by the fire, prodding at the spit and pot that contained what the elf could only assume was breakfast. She saw the faintest trace of morning light off in the distance and was thankful for it; she was sure she couldn't be falling asleep again.

"It...seemed so real..." she groaned.

He pulled the spit from the fire and began to strip the meat onto the tin plates. "Well it is real, sort of," he replied. "You see, a part of being a Grey Warden is the ability to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was - hearing them. The archdemon, it talks to the horde and we feel it just as they do," he sighed as he dished out the overcooked grains and handed a plate to his partner. She took it gladly as he continued. "That's how we know this is really a Blight."

Aerianes swallowed her first bite of food and cringed. She supposed she would have to get used to the human gruel her companion consumed and eat it as well. For the time being, they had only the meat they hunted and the grains from Morrigan's pack. Gruel would have to be the food of choice until they reached their destination that day. Alistair grabbed himself a helping and sat down next to her.

"The archdemon?" she finally asked. "Is that the dragon?"

Alistair finished his own mouthful and shrugged. "I don't know if its really a dragon, but it sure looks like one; but yes, that's the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say that they can understand the archdemon a bit, but I sure can't." He took another bite of his meal and sighed. "Anyhow, when I heard you thrashing about I thought I should tell you. It was scary at first for me too."

Aerianes was quite confused about this human. At one moment he seemed a pompous jerk set in his own ways and beliefs. It was those humans who turned their noses up to the elves and drove her people from their homeland. Those were the shems Aerianes despised. However, there was another side to Alistair that cared about her, elf of not. She had never met someone like him before. Perhaps traveling with humans wouldn't be so bad.

"Thank you Alistair, I appreciate it," she said, finishing her plate and yawning.

He grinned. "That's what I'm here for; to deliver bad news and witty one liners." He took her plate and his own and rinsed them in the river water they acquired the night before. "Anyhow, you're up now right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on."

She nodded and stood. "We need to wake up Morrigan first," she grinned. "Or do you not remember her accompanying us?"

Alistair cringed as he put out the fire and placed the plates in the pack. "Right, of course! Silly me, how I forget such things."

Aerianes shook her head and walked over to the tent where Morrigan slept. She set herself far from the two Wardens, creating her own campfire and eating her own food. The elf saw it as quite peculiar that she would go to such lengths to avoid her party. Alistair and Morrigan were both human, after all. She expected them to at least relate on that level.

"Morrigan?" Aerianes asked, gently pulling the tent flap aside. "Are you awake?"

From behind her, the elf heard the rustle of bushes and the snapping of twigs. Morrigan was nowhere in her tent, nor around her campfire. She sucked in her breath as she felt a large and strong presence behind her.

"M-Morrigan..."

"Aerianes! Behind you!" Alistair called out, running towards her, blade in hand.

The elf turned to see the beast on its hind legs, its teeth bared and its girth stunning her. She had never seen a bear this close before, and she had never seen one bold enough to walk into a camp to search for food. She yelled and reached for her daggers, realizing then that they were back by her bedroll and she was defenseless. She fell into the tent and pushed herself into a corner.

The bear then fell back on all fours and cocked its head. Slowly, its fur began to change to a lighter shade of brown, its muscles began to thin and shrink and its face started to flatten. The hind legs bent and lengthened to the torso, warping the beats bone structure. Before the elf's own eyes, she watched the bear morph into a human form; Morrigan's human form, to be precise.

"You will have to be more on your toes Warden, if you expect to survive a night in camp with darkspawn and beast lurking about."

"Maker's breath! We could have killed you!" Alistair exclaimed as he approached the women. Daugion trotted beside him and whined as it watched the bear's transformation.

"Not with those slow reflexes I regret to say," the witch grinned as she stood and began to pack her things. She looked over at Aerianes and saw the awed expression on her face. Morrigan shook her head. "I am a shapeshifter. I can assume many animal forms, and I was out looking for some breakfast as your companion seemed to only be cooking enough for the two of you."

Aerianes found her legs again and crawled out of the tent. She looked over at Alistair and glared. Again, he had found a way to put a strike against himself in her books. He frowned, and kicked at the rocks beneath his feet, avoiding her gaze. The elf was amazed at how childish he could really be.

"Believe me Morrigan," she said, her eyes still locked on Alistair, "there will always be a plate for you at the fire. It's the least we can do for helping us out of Ostagar and the Wilds."

"Well," Alistair interrupted, clearing his throat. "We really should finish packing. Lothering shouldn't be too far ahead. We should reach it before lunch."

As he walked back to the fire, Aerianes shook her head. She was disappointed in the lack of tolerance from the senior Grey Warden. She had heard that all types of humans, elves and dwarves were recruited into their ranks at one time. Aerianes wondered if Alistair knew that himself. She heard Morrigan mumbling under her breath and decided she wasn't even going to bother.

_'Some humans are just never meant to cross paths,'_ she thought.

When they had finished gathering their belongings, the sun had peaked over the horizon, casting long shadows over the land and warming the travelers as they began their journey again. Aerianes breathed in the morning air deeply and smiled inwardly. She knew the journey would be nowhere near this easy for long, and she supposed she might as well enjoy the momentary peace while she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two  
Chapter Two  
No Safe Haven Here**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up gentlemen! More travelers to attend to! Led by an elf of all things!"

Aerianes and her party had finally arrived at the outskirts of Lothering, the town north of Ostagar and the Wilds. They had thankfully travelled all morning without any threat from the darkspawn or bandits on the journey, and the day was now falling upon the early afternoon. Their bellies were growling in protest, begging the group to stop and nourish themselves. They had pressed on, nonetheless, determined to make it to Lothering before dusk; and now they stood before four armed men blocking not only the entrance to the town, but the Imperial Highway as well - the safest way to travel about Ferelden.

"Err..." one of the men stammered, his voice slurred and his words slow. "They don't look much like them others you know. Uh...maybe we should just let them pass?"

The man who stood in front - their leader, no doubt - brushed off his companions words like batting away a pesky fly. He sniggered. "Nonsense! Greetings travelers!" he welcomed with an all too cheerful tone. Aerianes didn't like it, especially when they saw the fresh blood dripping from one of their caravans.

"Highway men," Alistair said to the two women under his breath. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose."

Morrigan clucked her tongue. "They are fools to get in our way." She looked down at the elf and grinned. "I say we teach them a lesson."

The leader of the thieves shook his head. "Now is that any way to great someone?" he asked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

Aerianes glared at the man, disgusted by these shemlens benefiting from the plight of the land. Now these were the humans she knew and hated. Her steely eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "You should listen to your friend," she warned. "We are not refugees."

The dimwitted human nudged his friend. "What did I tell you? One horse, no wagons. And they looked armed!"

The leader rolled his eyes. "The toll applies to everyone, Hanric," he replied, winking at the three other men. "That's why it's a toll and not, say, a refugee tax."

"Oh, right!" The dimwit looked at the four warriors and grinned. "Even if you're no refugees, you still gotta pay!"

Aerianes snorted. "Forget it. We're not paying."

The leader shook his head, obviously amused that an elf would defy a human so openly, regardless of her traveling companions. "Well, I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules you know."

"Right. We get to ransack your corpse then. Those are the rules!" the slow one shouted.

Aerianes gripped the hilts of her daggers, glaring at them, challenging them. "You shems can certainly try."

"Well, this is going nowhere," the head thief sighed. He drew his sword and glared back at the elf. "Let's finish this gents!"

With those words, Aerianes and her party had their weapons bared, as did their enemies. Morrigan began chanting her spells as Aerianes and Alistair held the thieves back. One of the men was an archer, and he immediately put distance between himself and the fight and knocked an arrow. Alistair stopped it with his shield only to have another one heading their way afterwards. This archer was skilled.

Daugion howled and pounced onto one of their attackers, mauling him and trying to get at the man's throat. The human cried out for help, but was only greeted by snarling teeth in his face and the spittle of Mabari drool on his skin. The hound ripped at the armor, but lost its footing as the human got his leg under the beasts belly, hoisting it over his head. Daugion yelped as he hit the stone ground. He quickly gained his feet however, and was after the thief again.

Alistair had his hands full with the leader pelting him with his own sword and shield and having arrows flying towards him. He crouched down, trying to get the leader's body in front of the arrows trajectory, but was not having much luck. The man sneered at the templar and shoved him to the ground. Alistair landed on his back with a loud thump and had only half a second to get out of the incoming blades way.

Morrigan threw out a fireball, charring the attackers face and sending him to the ground. It gave Aerianes all the distraction she needed. She quickly sheathed one of her blades and dodged out of her assailants view as he became distracted by the flare and heat of the fire. She sprinted towards the archer, dagger pointed behind her and kept close to her body. He saw her and readied another attack.

Aerianes watched him pull the bow back and just before he released, she dodged out of the way, making the archer miss by a fair distance. He cursed and fumbled for another arrow, but it was too late. Before he even felt the feathers tickle his fingertips, Aerianes had her dagger dug into his throat so deep it ripped through his spine and came out below the back of his head. He began to fall to the ground and the elf was able to slip his quiver from his shoulder to hers in one swift motion. She grabbed the bow from his lifeless fingers and raced back towards her companions, stumbling slightly due to her overweighted weaponry.

Alistair had finally one upped the leader and had him on the ground, sword grazing the fine skin of the man's adam's apple. Daugion had successfully torn out his targets jugular and stood proudly over the bloody corpse, his tail wagging. Morrigan had the other thief in a choke hold with her staff, her hand placed on his head. Her lips were moving.

"All right! We surrender!" the man yelled, trying to shrink away from Alistair's blade. "We-we were just trying to get by! You know, before the darkspawn get us all!"

Alistair scoffed. "Get by? You're a criminal!"

"Yes! I'm a criminal!" the man pleaded. "I admit it! I apologize."

Aerianes stood next to Alistair and the two exchanged a glance. She could tell he wanted to at least turn these thieves in, but she just couldn't show that kind of mercy to shems who robbed from others; be it their own kind or not. She shook her head at him and he frowned, obviously unpleased with her decision.

"The start running," she said, glaring down at the man. "And don't turn back."

"Bless you!" the man laughed at his and his companions fortune. "The darkspawn can have this place!"

As he staggered to his feet, Morrigan finally released his friend. The two began to run down the highway, tripping over their own feet.

"I can't believe you!" Alistair exclaimed at the elf. "You can just let them go? After all they've done? They're not going to stop, you know!"

She shot him a look that shut his mouth quickly. In the blink of an eye, she turned, drew an arrow and released it. The projectile lodged itself deep into the leader's back, making him fall face down into the dirt. He wouldn't be tasting it.

"Ah..." Alistair replied, blushing. "Well...what about the other o-"

A small explosion was heard in the distance and the two Wardens looked back to where the other thief had been running. He was no longer there. Although, from a distance, it looked as though he had just dropped a bucket full of red paint and animal parts all over the roadway. Morrigan was grinning and she turned back to them, placing her staff back in its sling.

"Morrigan..." Aerianes breathed. "What did you-?"

She shrugged. "Well, we can't let scum like that just walk away can we? I was unsure as to whether or not you would stop them yourself, so I...shall I say, insured they would no longer be a menace? I am pleased to see you are not as soft as your fellow Warden here."

The man's face reddened to a deep crimson.

"Okay, okay," the elf soothed, grabbing Alistair's arm and leading him away from the woman. "Let's just breath here. Now," she walked with Alistair over to the caravan where the corpse the thieves had slain lay. "Let's have a look at this unfortunate soul."

She dug into his pockets, searching for any remnant of who the man was in life. He wore heavy armor donned with silver etchings of a sword on the chest plate. Over his greaves, the same design was draped in purple and red cloth that wrapped around his waist. The armor was quite formal for just an adventurer. Aerianes prodded at the man until her hands wrapped around a scroll in his pocket.

"He looks to be a man of duty," Morrigan suggested, looking into the abandoned cart. "A templar, to be more precise. Perhaps it is another one of Alistair's unfortunate companions."

Aerianes shot her a look, annoyed at her continued jabs at Alistair. "Stop it," she mouthed. Morrigan's humor was quickly wearing thin on the elf's patience. She opened the scroll and grazed over the letter. It talked of some sort of urn that was a supposed myth. Apparently this templar had been looking for the thing. Aerianes furrowed her brow, wondering if she had ever heard of such a thing in the elven lore. She had not.

"What's this?" Morrigan asked, reaching past the elf and tearing a chain from around the man's neck. She dangled a pendant that was shaped like a heart. When Morrigan opened it, it revealed a picture of a beautiful brown haired woman smiling back at them.

"Perhaps this was his wife..." Aerianes trailed, inspecting the jewelry herself. She felt the small pang of guilt as she thought of Tamlen. Her face dropped and her eyes misted over, but she quickly rubbed her face and put those thoughts away. She could not allow her emotions to interfere at a time like this. She looked over at her companions. "We should return this to someone...anyone. Perhaps he had friends or colleagues in Lothering."

Daugion barked and Aerianes turned sharply. The Mabari was dancing about on the spot he stood, whining as he looked ahead of the women. It was Alistair that he was whimpering about. He had continued on ahead, almost vanishing from sight as he walked down a set of stairs.

"Alistair!" Aerianes called. She ran after him and whistled for Daugion to follow. Morrigan followed behind, far more slowly.

"Well, there it is," Alistair said once Aerianes had caught up. He was leaning over the stone bannister and looking outward towards the buildings beyond the highway. "Lothering; pretty as a painting."

"Ah, so you've finally decided to rejoin us, have you?" Morrigan mused, despite Aerianes' warning look. "Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

The man had finally had enough and raised his voice at her. "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

Morrigan sneered. "Before, or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked." Alistair sighed.

"You have been very quiet, Alistair," Aerianes offered, hoping that now he might finally vent and get his anger out of his system. He looked at her and gave a weak little smile. She was grateful for at least that much.

"Yes, I know. I was just...thinking."

"No wonder it took so long then!"

_'Way to ruin the moment, Morrigan.'_

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life, right?" Alistair tested, his anger flaring up at Morrigan.

She frowned. "I can be friendly when I desire to! Alas, desiring to more intelligent does not make it so! And if you think-"

"Stop it! Please!" Aerianes begged, finally stepping between the two, her hands pushing them apart. This was starting to become much more trouble than it was worth. She suddenly wished there were more traveling with them to divert the conversations.

Alistair saw the elf's anxiousness and backed down. He took a few deep breaths and slowly, his heart rate returned to normal. He turned away from Morrigan, trying to keep the woman out of his peripheral and spoke to Aerianes only.

"Anyway," he began. "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first."

Aerianes had thought about this. Of course her first instinct was to return home to her clan. She was sure the keeper would have words for her to follow on and help her along her path. Of course, that was impossible now. The elf knew that eventually she would have to sever the tie that bound her to the Dalish if she were to ever become a true Grey Warden. Since they required help from all races in times of trouble, she was sure that the order was quite respectable of her race and others. If the humans could be accepting to her, she would be just so as well.

"We should try and use these treaties, I assume?" she asked.

He nodded. "I agree. Have you looked at them?"

"No," she replied. "Not yet."

"There are three main groups that we have treaties for," Alistair explained. "the Dalish elves, the dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. I also think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

Aerianes agreed. It seemed that Alistair had some sort of tie with this Eamon shem...man. If he was an arl as well, then perhaps they could have support from some of the neighboring armies. She thought about others whom she might know who could possibly help them, but no one other than her clan came to mind.

"Then we need to find these people," she concluded. "But my clan has already fled north. We won't find them."

"There must be other Dalish in Ferelden. In fact, I'm sure of it." He smiled at her, delighted that she was embracing his ideas. A part of him was glad of her semi-acceptance of him; although he could sometimes sense the elven hatred in her towards his kind. "If we head eastward towards the Brecilian forest, we should hear word of one of the clans rumored to wander the area. Hopefully, they will still be there."

"Where do we find Eamon?"

"He'll be at Castle Redcliffe in the far western part of Ferelden, next to the mountain passes. If he isn't there," Alistair paused and thought for a moment. "Someone will be able to tell us where he is. So...do you have a plan?"

She was surprised by his question. She looked up at him, questioning his eager look. Again, she wondered why her senior was asking her for direction. It was a foreign concept to her to be the leader of...well anything. In the clan, the keeper and the elders were the ones who lead the camp. In the hunt, it was the more experienced hunters and warriors who strategized and led the way. She had experience, of course; but she was no army commander.

"Why are you leaving this up to me?" she asked.

"Well I don't know where to go!" Alistair exclaimed, exasperated at their discussion. He liked to be heard...some of the time. Mostly, however, he was a follower. He followed Duncan to the Grey Wardens, he followed the king's orders, he followed Eamon's instructions when...

_'Best to leave that buried,' _he thought to himself.

"Now that is unsurprising!" Morrigan finally said, breaking the silence.

Alistair glared at her. "Look, the arl is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go." He turned his eyes back on Aerianes and was sincere with his words. "I'm not going to fight about it."

Aerianes considered his words. It was uncommon for so many decisions to be left in her hands. The possibilities and the time in which to do everything was overwhelming her. She felt as thought the Blight was knocking on their front door and she had barely skinned the deer hide for dinner! She needed more guidance. She needed more confidence.

"What do you think we should do, Morrigan?"

The witch stepped forwards to Aerianes and spoke. "Go after your enemy directly. Find this man Loghain and kill him." She was so matter-of-fact; as though the life of others meant nothing to her. Perhaps it was not far from the truth. "The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."

"Yes," Alistair said, his voice oozing with the expected sarcasm. "He certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-"

She cut him off right there, her voice raised, ready to fight with him again. "I was asked to give my opinion, and I gave it! If your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us!"

Aerianes rubbed her head and sighed. Suddenly it was killing her. Daugion gently licked her hand to calm her and she smiled down at him wearily. The elf was so tired of hearing them bicker back and forth, she might have to kill one while they slept. The question that troubled her was...which one?

"Let's just get going," she breathed, sapped of her strength and patience. She ventured down the stone steps and took in their surroundings. Outside the fences of the town, tents had been propped and set up, masses of humans walking about with their children, parents, and pets. They sat around fires, cooking and talking; the children played with each other; and many of their sick or dead lay on or under white sheets off to the sides of the camp. It broke the elf's heart when she saw the tiny bodies that the linen covered.

"Move on if you can. Lothering's lost."

The soldier, dressed the same as the corpse on the highway, stood before them. He was just inside the fences of the town as Aerianes and the others approached, and he did not seem pleased that more travelers were entering the area.

"What do you mean?" Aerianes asked, concerned still for the wounded and sick on the outskirts.

"We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last two days," he explained. "The chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend."

"Thanks for the warning," she replied, but was not intending to take the templar's warnings to heart. They couldn't afford to just 'move on' yet. Their supplies were dwindling as it was, and they needed to rest in an actual bed, take an actual bath; Aerianes could practically feel the grime and dirt crawling on her skin.

They walked past the guard and she stretched. It did feel good to be around civilization again, even if it was only humans. It was a slow process, but she was learning that some of the shems in Ferelden were not as bad as the elders would have her think. She supposed she was lucky to be traveling with those who valued her for her skills and not for the shape of her ears.

"So, what is the plan?" Alistair asked, following suit with the elf's actions. "I suppose we should restock our supplies and take a good night's rest?"

Aerianes nodded. "My thoughts exactly. It looks like the Inn is just beside that bridge. We can get at least a good meal in our bellies and a mattress to sleep on. That would be nice, if only for one night."

"Ah!"

The Wardens turned to see Morrigan rummaging through her packs frantically, the horse she brought whinnied and shifted its stance nervously. The witch eventually stopped her desperate search and turned to Daugion, anger plastered across her face.

"You ate my entire bag of herbs, you foolish do! Do not think I am unaware of where it went!"

Daugion pawed at the ground and whined, his head lowered to the ground. Aerianes grinned at the scene.

"'Tis your own fault for being so entirely gluttonous," Morrigan continued, ignoring the apologetic whimpers coming from the hound. "Several of those herbs were poisonous. You should be pleased they did not kill you."

To this, Daugion barked and jumped up with new found energy. He looked as if he was grinning at Morrigan, his stubbed tail wagging.

"Do not be ridiculous! I am certainly not going to give you more," she peeked into the large pouch again and huffed. "Even if I did have more to give! Ugh! You have some nerve, creature. And your breath leaves much to be desired!" She looked down at the dog and raised her arms to shoo him away. "Off you go!"

He whined again, clearly upset that Morrigan did not accept his apology and he slowly approached her. He nudged her hand with his head and looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes. Despite his size and nature, Daugion looked too adorable to be mad at. Even Morrigan softened slightly at the sight of him.

"We shall see," she finally answered, crossing her arms. "I promise nothing!"

Aerianes laughed to herself and Daugion came back to her, waiting for her approval. She kneeled to the ground and ran her hands over his furry head. He nuzzled hers in response, giving the side of her cheek a lick. She finally laughed aloud and Daugion barked happily.

Alistair cocked an eyebrow and scratched his head. "Just how smart are the mabari supposed to be, anyway? Do you think they understand everything we say?"

Aerianes and Daugion turned to the man and looked up at him. Daugion barked at him in response, making the elf grin broadly.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked. "You could just be listening to the tone of my voice. You could be an utter moron, for all we know."

Aerianes frowned and glared at him. Daugion growled, flattening his ears and tensing up.

Alistair raised his hands in defense, clearly surprised by the reaction from both parties. "Hey now! There's nothing saying that a moron can't be cute and adorable!" He bent down as the hound stopped growling, and Alistair rubbed its head and scratched behind its ears. "Who a cute and adorable puppy?"

Daugion liked this and barked, content once again.

The Warden sighed and looked at Aerianes, who was smirking uncontrollably. She supposed there were certain morons who could be cute. Not quite adorable, but cute nonetheless.

"Ignorance is bliss," Alistair said to her, smiling. "That's what the Chantry kept telling me, anyhow."

"Well," Morrigan sighed, tapping her foot. "Now that we're all one big happy family again, shall we continue to the Inn? 'Tis dawning on dinner time and we have yet to even enjoy a lunch."

They nodded at her and Aerianes dug in her pockets and small pouches on her armor. She frowned and looked at them, a surge of embarrassment reddening her face.

"Um...How much coin do we happen to have, exactly? I never took any when I left the clan."

Morrigan frowned. "Well don't look at me. I was fortunate enough to leave mother's shack with what little supplies I had in tow. No thanks to your mongrel, those supplies are now vastly... depleting."

Daugion barked.

"Ah, yes," Alistair said, hands digging into his pouches. "Any money I would have had would be..." he thought for a moment and suddenly stopped searching his armor. He grinned stupidly, his face flushing. "Yep, in the Grey Warden's cache at Ostagar."

Aerianes' mouth dropped open. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Here they were, warriors out to stop the Blight, and none of them had even a copper to share. It was unbelievable. She sighed. If only she had remembered the gold from her clan, the gold that was rightfully hers, perhaps they would have been in a much better position.

"So, you're telling me that we are three travelers without a single silver to spend?" She shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe this. Now what do we do? We're starving, tired, and I don't know about you two, but I could definitely use a drink."

Morrigan frowned. "Calm down, calm down. 'Tis unlikely that there are no...opportunities to gain a little fortune on our travels. Perhaps if we were to find some people-"

"Oh no," Alistair interrupted, frowning at Morrigan. "Absolutely not! We are not stealing or killing anyone for their money!"

She glared fiercely at the man. "I was going to suggest gold four our labors, you mindless oaf!"

"Okay, okay!" Aerianes interrupted, again finding herself to be the peacekeeper and still wishing for someone to share the job with her. "Let's just...go to the Inn and figure it out from there, shall we?"

Grudgingly, the two companions nodded and they made their way to the large building. Alistair and Morrigan continued to bicker back and forth relentlessly and the elf wished there could be some sort of diversion to stop the arguing.

Little did she know that her wish was about to be granted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two  
Chapter Three  
The Sister and the Qunari**

**

* * *

**

The Inn itself was a small and dingy place. Aerianes noticed that humans were not the cleanest race in Ferelden, and the smell that filled her nostrils made her cringe. Alistair and Morrigan seemed unaffected by it, however, and she hid her distaste. Around them, patrons were drinking ale, fighting with each other, some were even sleeping on the floor. The elf cringed as they stepped further into the dark building.

"Well, look what we have here! Men, I think we've just been blessed!"

Aerianes and her part looked over to the guards who were watching them with a great interest. Alistair nudged the elf and whispered in her ear.

"Uh oh, Loghain's men. This can't be good."

The four guards walked forward, putting down their ale and smirking at the small group. One man looked over to his commanding officer and grinned.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about an elf by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?"

The commander nodded, keeping his gaze on Aerianes. "It seems we were lied to."

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble!" A voice came out of nowhere and approached the soldiers. A woman in long robes placed a hand on her hips and kept her voice calm. "These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

Loghain's soldiers glared at the red haired woman and the commander shook his head furiously. "They're more than that." He tried to gently shove the woman out of his line of attack, but she held true to her position. "Stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them!"

Aerianes' heartbeat sped up. She didn't want to cause trouble to those who didn't have any place within its boundaries. She stepped up to the woman and noticed the ferocity in her pale green eyes. From the look of her, Aerianes guessed she was a chantry sister, as she was dressed like the ones in Ostagar. However, there was something about her; something different, and a little odd. Nevertheless, she did not intend on harming any innocents who wanted to help.

"I don't need your help miss," she offered, catching those eyes. "Please stand back."

The woman turned her gaze to the small elf and smiled brightly. "You don't need my protection," she said jovially. It kind of scared the warrior. "But these men will blindly follow their master's command, even unto death!"

The commander growled and grabbed the red head's wrist. "I am not the blind one! I served at Ostagar where the teryn saved us from the Grey Warden's treachery! I serve him gladly!" He released the sister's wrist and she glared at him, unaware of the red marks his hand left on her. The man glared at Aerianes. "Enough talk! Take the Warden's into custody. Kill the sister and anyone else who gets in our way."

At those words, the sister withdrew a dagger concealed under her robes and attacked immediately. It caught the three warriors so off guard that they almost forgot what they were to be doing. Daugion howled and shook them out of their trance as he bounded for the commander, who knocked the dog out of his way.

Morrigan began her chanting once again as Alistair and Aerianes attacked. They made quick work of two of the guards, the hound helping to rip at the soldiers with such ruthlessness that the two warriors had to get out of its way. Alistair advanced on the commander as Aerianes sprinted to the sister to help her.

Morrigan cast the few protection spells she knew on the unarmored woman who was foolish enough to get in their way. She frowned as she watched Aerianes run towards the red head to help her; but was amazed when it seemed the woman needed no help at all. Though she suffered one small slash across her arm, she had gained the upper hand and was dealing the killing blow to the guard. Even the elf stopped and stared in awe.

"All right! You've won! I surrender!" the commander yelled, on the floor with Alistair standing over him. He gulped as the templar slowly backed away and he scrambled to his feet.

The sister smiled and nodded. "Good, they've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

Again, Aerianes was caught off guard by the woman's disregard for the danger they were in. She acted as though she had just finished the most mundane of tasks and was ready for something more fun! She wanted to slap some sense into this human, but she had the guard to deal with first. She walked up to the trembling man and glared. "Take a message to Loghain."

The man gulped and wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. "W-What do you want to tell him?"

Aerianes looked at her companions, the determination in their eyes made her grin. She narrowed her gaze on the shem before her and said, "He'll have to do better than this."

The man slowly slinked away from the group, tripping over his own feet. He nodded. "I'll tell him right away! Thank you!"

With that, he left. The silence in the bar was deafening, but only for a moment. Slowly, the chatter began back up, as if nothing had happened. The barkeep ordered three men to dispose of the bodies, and they obliged, careful not to anger the Mabari, who seemed to stand guard over his kill.

The chantry sister sighed and sheathed her dagger under her robes again. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

Aerianes nodded. "I appreciate what you tried to do." She kept her ear on the woman's accent, but couldn't quite place it. It seemed quite familiar though, as if she had heard it long ago.

"I am glad you found it in your heart to offer that man mercy. Oh, let me introduce myself," she smiled and cleared her throat. "I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry here in Lothering. Or, I was."

Alistair became quite interested all of a sudden and cocked an eyebrow. "Was?"

Leliana nodded. "I joined the Chantry to live a life of religious contemplation; but I am not a priest. I'm not even an initiate."

Aerianes could see how Alistair would be interested. He was a templar after all. He was trained in the Chantry. She looked back at Leliana. "And is there something you wanted from me?" she asked.

"These men said you are a Grey Warden. You will be fighting the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened, you'll need all the help you can get. That is why I'm coming with you!"

For a moment, Aerianes was sure this woman was joking. She stifled a laugh and looked over to her companions. She saw by the looks on their faces, though, that this woman was not delivering a punch line. Aerianes looked back to the sister and saw the finality in her eyes. The elf ceased her amusement and stared at Leliana, wide eyed. This was the first human who, besides Alistair, was willing to put her life on the line for other humans. It was so rare that Aerianes almost forgot that some humans were selfless and fought for the greater good. However, this was no quick bout with poorly trained soldiers, and the elf didn't think the sister - regardless of how well she fought - would be ready for the road ahead with them.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry sister, but you are very mistaken."

Leliana was not shaken by the elf's words. She kept the smile on her face and spoke. "Ah, I thought you might say that, but you see, the Maker wants me to join you!"

Aerianes saw the glint of something in those eyes, and it made her wonder if this woman wasn't insane. "Right," she said. "This is where I back away...slowly."

The sister faltered slightly, her face dropping at their skepticism. "I-I know that sounds absolutely insane; but it's true! I had a dream - a vision!"

"More crazy?" Alistair whispered. "I thought we were all full up."

Leliana frowned, determined to make them see her point. She motioned to the patrons in the bar, many of them beaten and down trodden. "Look at the people here. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos, will spread. The Maker doesn't want this. What you do," she said, looking intensely into the elf's steel eyes, "what you are meant to do is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

"You feel sorry for these people? Then stay and help them here." Aerianes replied, determined to make this woman see reason.

"Then what?" Leliana asked, slightly frustrated with these warrior's closed minds. "What happens when the horde comes? It will follow anywhere we flee until all we know is destroyed."

Aerianes felt sorry for Leliana. This woman wanted to help against the Blight, but she was no soldier. Although her intentions were good, Aerianes just couldn't risk another life; she couldn't take that responsibility.

She shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry sister, but we do not need you."

Leliana's eyes fell, the light escaping them. "But I..." she sighed and began to walk to the door. "I will go, for now." She placed her hand on the wood door and turned to them, her eyes pleading. "It is not important that you believe what I say, only that you serve the Maker in the end. Think about it, please? That is all I ask."

Though Aerianes said that she would, she had no intention to give it a second thought. For herself and Alistair, it was duty to defeat the Blight, no matter what small number of men they might collect. Daugion was her war hound, bound to follow her no matter where she went, thirsting for battle. As for Morrigan, well, she was not about to deny Flemeth's request. The witch had saved them, and she was dangerous, the elf knew that from the sight of her. But she couldn't be responsible for someone who was not a warrior. Alistair had practically dropped the leadership role into the elf's lap, and she wasn't about to worry for other's lives when she had three to think about already.

She sighed. "Come on, let's talk to the barkeep. Perhaps he can help us with our...money predicament."

The man who stood behind the bar was obviously not pleased with the display the four warriors had put on. His patrons were now shaken up and nervous, yelling at himself and the party in their frustration. He huffed as they approached him and crossed his arms.

"You going to make more trouble?" he asked, his bushy brows coming together. "We've about all we can stand in Lothering now."

Aerianes glowered, angry that this shem would blame them for defending themselves. "We are not here to make trouble."

The man sighed, rubbing his large nose and lightened his tone. "Well, those boys were trouble themselves, to tell the truth." He straightened his posture and forced what looked like a smile on his face. "Right then, name's Danal. Sorry I can't chat much, but as you can see, we're full up."

"I don't suppose you have any rooms?" Alistair asked, his voice hopeful.

Danal scoffed. "Look around! People are sleeping on the floors and in the attic! That's how many rooms I don't have. Now be on your way, lest you find yourselves at arms with the templars."

Morrigan stepped forward, flashing him a provocative smile. "Who were those men that we fought, exactly? Surely you can spare a few moments?"

His eyes traveled to the cleavage she bore and he grinned. "When Teryn Loghain marched by, he left those fellows behind to look for Grey Wardens." He tore his gaze away from the witch and looked over at Aerianes, his eyes less hungry. "I suppose that's you?"

She nodded. "I suppose you'll be keeping that to yourself." She placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger, as if to emphasize her point.

"I have no qualm with you, whatever the teryn says," Danal replied, amused at her attempt to intimidate. "My grandfather served. Your secret's safe with me. Now, can I get you anything?"

Aerianes felt the heat of embarrassment flood to her face as she remembered they had not a copper to spend. However, Morrigan had secured their time with this man, and he seemed a good source of information. At the very least, she could get some talk for free.

"Heard any rumors as of late?" she asked.

Danal shifted his eyes and leaned over the bar. Aerianes and the other followed suit; even Daugion stood on hind legs and placed his snout on the table. Danal didn't seem to mind and he lowered his voice to a throaty whisper.

"Well, some folks aren't happy about Teryn Loghain being named regent. There are rumors he had something to do with the king's death," he sniggered, his breath making Aerianes flinch. "Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard? The darkspawn killed him, sure enough. If Teryn Loghain couldn't save the king from that end, then nobody could."

Aerianes noticed Alistair's hands shaking and she stopped the conversation. The last thing she wanted was for him to fly off the handle give away to the entire populace that they were Grey Wardens. If she were to die, it was to be at the hands of the darkspawn, not hired thugs for a traitor.

"Um...where can we restock our supply?" she asked, quickly diverting the conversation. She saw her partner breath a heavy sigh and calm himself.

"Well," Danal said, straightening up. "Barlin over there has some supplies. I s'pose you could barter with him. His prices are more fair than the thief over by the Chantry." He spit on the ground, as if to prove his distaste. "Sodding man, robbing us of our coin and whatnot!"

Aerianes nodded and they took their leave. They left the dark Inn, knowing it was pointless to talk to this Barlin without any coin to barter with. The elf sucked in the delicious fresh air and noticed the sun had begun to descend behind the forest of the town. They would have to set up camp soon if they were to find a safe place to stop on the road, but they needed a plan first; a way to make a little gold before leaving this town.

"Greetings to you, my lady."

The travelers looked over to see a couple and a small girl by the Inn, huddling together in the mild chill. Aerianes noticed how small they were and her eyes caught sight of their ears. Her heart leapt and she smiled. These were the first free elves she had seen since she left her clan. She smiled and walked over to the family, happy to be in the presence of her own kind again.

The man waned a smile and hugged his daughter close. "If it...isn't too much to ask, might you be able to spare some bread?"

Aerianes' heart fell. The child with them was shivering in the cold and her face was streaked with tears. Her blond hair was matted with grime from traveling and she looked exhausted. Aerianes couldn't help but be reminded of herself when she was a child, with her own parents. Before they were taken from her...

"What happened to you?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

The elven father sighed, defeat written on his weathered face. "We thought it would be safer in Lothering, that the teryn would bring his soldiers here. When we arrived, however, bandits attacked us and they took everything we had! Our food, our clothes, my daughter's pet lamb, and nobody cares about a few elves like us," his gaze was pleading with her as he spoke. "Surely you understand."

Aerianes felt compassion for her own kind, naturally, but she knew they had little to spare, and no gold to make up for their losses. However, she thought about the bandits the man mentioned and grinned. "I met the bandits," she said. "They are dead now."

The mother gasped, holding her hands to her chest. She looked at Aerianes with tears in her eyes. The elf wasn't sure if they were thankful tears or not.

"You...killed them?" she asked. When Aerianes nodded, she smiled and hugged her family. "That is wonderful news! Perhaps our belongings are still there!"

The father was shaken with joy and as his daughter and wife walked towards the highway, he turned to Aerianes and smiled. "I can't thank you enough, friend. Even if we don't get everything back, it's good to know that others will be safe."

The elf beamed from the praise she received from the family. Ever since she began her journey as a Grey Warden, she had met and fought with and for only humans. Although her opinion of a select few shemlens was changing, it still felt wonderful to help her own kind, regardless if they were Dalish or not.

"Shall we continue on then? Or shall we stay and continue to offer our services for free while the darkspawn gather?" Morrigan asked, untethering the steed.

"Didn't that make you feel at least a little tingly inside?" Alistair asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

Morrigan glared as she pushed past him. "Oh yes, and I'm sure the archdemon will have the same tingly feeling as it is enjoying the four of us for its dinner. I do hope that you do not give the poor beast indigestion whilst it devours your shoddy sense of humor."

Alistair was about to open his mouth and respond as they followed behind the witch, until Aerianes hushed him. She listened and looked off in the distance, her ears picking up a strange language ahead of them. She ran ahead of the group, her hound following close at her heels, barking at her wildly.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad ustaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aawn." The voice continued in its soft prayer as the elf neared the cage it came from. "Maraas chokra. Anaan esaan. Qun."

The man who stood before her was nothing short of a giant. He stood just under seven feet tall, his tanned skin had the same likeness of leather. He wore his hair back in tight cornrows and the whiteness of it reflected in the evening sunlight. His face was stern, concentrating as he recited what had to be a prayer in his language. Aerianes was intrigued by the huge man and approached his cage. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the tiny elf, then to her companions who caught up to her.

"You aren't one of my captors," he said flatly, his eyes emotionless. "I have nothing to say that would amuse you, elf. Leave me in peace."

Despite his arrogance to her, she couldn't help but be fascinated by this man. He was a seven foot wrecking machine by the looks of it, and yet he was calm and serene in his captivity. She had never seen a human of this size or nature.

"What are you?" she finally asked, her gaze narrowing on the man.

He responded as if the answer were as plain as day. "I am a prisoner. I am in a cage, am I not? I've been placed here by the Chantry." He straightened his already rigid postured and spoke again. "I am Sten of the Beresaad; the vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

Her gaze was no less perplexed. "Qunari?"

He shook his head. "If you haven't heard of us, that is your own shortcoming. Though it matters little now. I will die soon enough."

Morrigan frowned and looked to Aerianes. "This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone!"

Alistair sniggered. "Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that for you."

She sneered. "I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

"Yes! That's what I would have expected!"

The caged man sighed, annoyed by the unwelcome company. "I suggest you leave me to my fate."

Aerianes sighed, confused by her conflicting thoughts. This man seemed calm enough to accept the death that awaited him, yet she thought she could see some sort of pain in his eyes. Perhaps it was regret? Perhaps it was only the unexpected attention he was receiving from these passers by. Whatever it was, she didn't care. He was built like a warrior, and it seemed that maybe he could be of some use to her and her party. There had to be a way to get him out of there.

"What did you do to end up here?" Aerianes asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I have been convicted of murder," Sten replied. "Have the villagers not spoken of this?"

She inquired further. "Are you guilty?"

Sten looked at her, confused by her question. "Are you asking me if I feel guilt, or if I am responsible for the deed?" He did not wait for a response from her, and quickly continued. "However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now."

"How long have you been here?"

"Twenty days now. I shouldn't last much longer; a week at most."

Alistair stepped forward, obviously intrigued as much as his partner. "Aren't you interested in seeking atonement?"

"Death will be my atonement."

The templar frowned. "So you prefer to die?"

Sten grunted. "I would prefer to die in battle, but my choices have been made."

Aerianes was staring at Alistair wide eyed. She was amazed that he was so willing to speak with a man who was convicted of murder. He seemed so against mages like Morrigan, who lived outside of the Circle's walls, but it seemed he felt a bias towards warriors such as himself. She was beginning to see that he was much more complicated than she first thought. He caught her looking at him and his face flushed with embarrassment. She supposed even he wasn't used to being so bold.

She turned to Sten. "You could help us defend the land against the Blight!"

She had expected Sten to look a little surprised, interested, anything. Yet his face remained unchanged. It was creepy and made her skin crawl. His eyes gazed at her and she almost wanted to shy away from them.

"The Blight?" he asked finally. "Are you Grey Wardens then?"

The two nodded their heads and even Daugion barked. "Yes, we are," Aerianes replied.

Sten looked thoughtful for a quick moment. "Surprising," he said. "My people have hear legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill. Though, I suppose not every legend is true."

The elf's posture slunk over slightly to his remark. She huffed and turned to Alistair who frowned back. He looked back at Sten, regarding the man from a Warden's standpoint as best he could. He knew they needed warriors, and he had heard tales of the Qunari's stamina and battle expertise. This Sten would be a great asset, if he could be trusted. He seemed calm enough, yet as he said, he was convicted of murder. He looked at his partner, however, and saw that she thought the same.

"Would the revered mother set you free?" Alistair finally asked, deciding to follow his gut feeling.

"Perhaps," Sten answered. "If you told her the Grey Wardens need my assistance. It seem as likely to bring my death as waiting here."

Alistair turned to the elf and nodded. "The sun is setting and the revered mother is surely going to be in her bedchamber by now. There is nothing that we can do tonight, Aerianes. Tomorrow, however, we can return and speak with her. Perhaps she will hear our plea then."

She nodded and turned to Sten. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Sten returned the gesture. "Farewell then."

"A penitent man left to be torn to pieces by darkspawn," Morrigan sighed as they left the outskirts of the town and started to find their place to camp. "'Tis a fine example of the Chantry's mercy, is it not? Alistair?"

The man grumbled something inaudible and continued to walk. Aerianes smiled to herself, and shook her head. Though they had no gold and not an ounce of hope between them, she felt an unusual peace as they sat around their fire that night. Perhaps it was only her fatigue talking, but she felt calm for the first time since Tamlen...

As she lay in her tent that night, she sighed to herself and allowed her thoughts to travel to her clan and the life she had. This time, she did not cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Two  
Chapter Four  
Mona Lisa**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Lethallan! Catch!"

A bright red apple was tossed in her direction and Aerianes caught the fruit without trouble. Tamlen hung from a large tree branch, his limbs wrapped around it as he picked the delicious rubies from the leaves. She grinned and bit into the apple with a satisfying crunch and relished the taste on her tongue. She didn't know why, but it felt as though she hadn't had an apple in so long. The taste was heaven to her.

She stood in the forest with her clan mate, hunting and watching out for any trespassing shemlens or bandits. As the sun began to set behind the density of the trees, her stomach noises finally got the best of her, and Tamlen offered to find something to snack on while they were away from the clan. Around her, Aerianes could smell the fresh air and she filled her lungs with it. It felt good to be back home with Tamlen; though, for the life of her, she couldn't remember why she went away.

Tamlen dropped from the tree, his pack filled with round red orbs and smiled at her. He studied her face with an intensity she had never seen before. It would have frightened any other stranger, yet she could never be afraid of him. He protected her. He loved her.

"Tamlen?"

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Tamlen said, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know that we don't talk about it...but...perhaps we could speak to the keeper one day in the future. I would love it if you could stay here with me."

Aerianes laughed. "Stay with you? Where am I going?"

As if to answer her question, she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"It's time to leave."

She turned slowly, the apple long forgotten and it fell from her grasp to the forest floor. Behind her was the scene of a massacre. Men - soldiers - were dying all around the dark haired man who held his hand out to her. Fire erupted all around him and Aerianes almost vomited from the smell of blood and gore that filled her nostrils. However, when she turned back to her clan mate, the forest was as it should be, with Tamlen still smiling warmly at her. Could he not see the carnage that was going on behind her?

"What is wrong, lethallan?" Tamlen laughed. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

_'I'm not supposed to be here,' _Aerianes thought to herself. Her heart ached at that thought. She was safe with Tamlen, everything was familiar with him. She loved him, and she didn't want to leave him.

"Aerianes," the bearded shem said, a little more sternly. "You have submitted yourself to the Wardens. You must come."

"You aren't leaving me, are you Aerianes?" Tamlen asked, his voice suddenly frantic. "Where are you going?"

Her head spun around to see that she was being dragged away from the elf. She fell upon the ground and tried to crawl back to him, but whatever had her was strong, and was pulling her towards the battle behind her. She reached out, pleading with Tamlen to help her.

"Tamlen! Help me!" she screamed. "I don't want to leave you! Please!"

"Don't leave me again," he said, sadness in his voice as he fell to his knees, sobbing. Aerianes could see his entire body shudder from his tears.

"TAMLEN!"

* * *

When she woke, she caught herself crying in her sleep. Daugion was at her side, licking her hands in worry and whimpering at his master. Quickly she rubbed her eyes and snapped out of her dazed state. She patted her hound on his head and he returned to his end of the bedroll, allowing himself to drift off to sleep once again. Aerianes looked around her tent and was stunned by the sheer silence of the night. No insects, no animals, nothing to coax her back to sleep. This world really was completely different from her own.

Aerianes dug through her pack and found her ocarina and held it closely to her. She heaved a sigh and willed her shudders of grief to stop. She thought she had been feeling better, that the pain would be less intense if she thought of her home and of Tamlen. She was wrong, however; the dream proved it. She could still feel her heart twisting in her chest when she thought of being dragged away from her friend, seeing the pain in his eyes and the sadness he suffered.

_'And yet here I am, alive, wishing I were dead with him.'_

Was he really dead? She supposed she had to accept it one way or another. Duncan had proved to be a man of his word, and an intelligent man. Though she did not want to admit it to herself, Aerianes had to come to terms with her loss. She trembled as she thought of closing off Tamlen's connection to her forever, accepting that she would never be able to tell him how she felt, and that she would never be able to see what love really felt like.

_'Because let's face it, if you make it out of this war alive, you'll really have the gods own luck.'_

As silently as she could, Aerianes slipped on a pair of her trousers to keep out the cold and slipped a large tunic over her head. She emerged from her tent, instrument in hand, and walked over to where their fire had been. She sat on the ground and poked at the dying embers, trying to revive the flame at least a little bit to keep the nip of the night air out of her bones. After a few minutes of prodding, the fire began to come to life again, and she stopped.

All around her was the open darkness of Ferelden. She had not seen its vast plains in so long, she had almost forgotten how insignificant you could feel in this country. In the forest, there were so many animals, plants, elves, she was never alone. Now, she felt as though she were the only person left on the earth.

Aerianes brought the ocarina to her lips and began to blow softly into it. The sound resonated into the air as she lost herself in the music her breath produced. She felt more at east as she played, but couldn't help the tears from falling. As she played, she was reminded of all her times with Tamlen, her parents, with her clan, and how it had all been taken away from her so quickly. It was unfair, it wasn't right.

And yet, here she was.

She allowed her mind to drift, if only for a few moments. She thought of her parents, how they had loved her and provided for her. She thought of her mother's smile, her fathers strong arms, and how warm they were whenever they embraced her. One's life is ever perfect, but as a young child, being in the loving home of your family is perfect enough. It had been an unfair and forever damaging turn of events that led to their demise. It filled her with sorrow, and she quickly erased them from her mind, for now.

As for Tamlen, she remembered his smile, his voice, how his muscles tensed as he drew his blade to hunt. She could see in her mind's eye the concentration on his face as he waited alongside her in the bushes of the forest, stalking their prey. She could smell the faint aroma of herb and bark on his skin and the sensation made her tremble with grief. His smile, she knew, would haunt her forever, no matter how she tried to push it from her mind.

"That's a beautiful song, it's peaceful, and...so sad."

Her eyes flew open as she felt another presence beside her. She stopped her playing and began to move when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Whoa! I'm sorry," Alistair laughed. "I never meant to scare you. I just...I heard you, in your sleep, and now out here. I thought I could, I don't know, keep you company?"

The elf stared at him, her heart slowing it beating back to a normal pace. Alistair smiled warmly at her, and she couldn't help but see a trace of her former clan mate in his visage. She slowly lowered herself back to a sitting position and motioned for him sit next to her. He did, and began to prod at the fire absentmindedly. Aerianes couldn't continue playing.

"So," Alistair began, clearing his throat. "Who is he? I hear you talk about him in your sleep."

She looked over at him, her eyes narrowed. She supposed after all of their traveling together, she would have to open up to him eventually. It still made it no less uncomfortable. She shifted nervously in her spot, biting her lower lip, trying to cease her tearing up.

The templar immediately started to ramble. "I-I didn't mean to...I mean, it's not like it's any of my business...I'm...sorry."

"No," she cut him off, a small laugh escaping her throat. "It's okay. I guess I would have to talk about it sooner or later, right?" She stared into the fire, her fingers continuously roaming over her instrument and she sighed. "His name was Tamlen. He is...was my clan mate. We were...the closest of friends. He was the first real friend I ever had, and he helped me ease into my life in the forest with the Dales."

Alistair was puzzled. "You mean you weren't a Dalish from birth?"

She shook her head. "No. My parents were servants to a human family. I was...sent to the forest as a young child. I had a guardian after that, Ashalle, and she took care of me. But Tamlen was the one who really helped me to shine. He taught me how to hunt, how to wield a blade, how to shoot an arrow properly. He was like a guardian angel, you know?"

Alistair nodded, happy to help his companion open up. He never told her, but every time he caught a glimpse of her when she thought no one was looking, she looked to be the saddest being on the earth. When she did smile, it was one that you were never sure if it was a real smile or not. One moment it looked happy, the next, forlorn and lost. There were times when he just wanted comfort her and tell her that things would be okay, but he thought best not to lie to her or fill her head with wishful thoughts of a happy ending.

Aerianes drew in a shaky breath and continued. "Shortly before I arrived at Ostagar, Tamlen and I were hunting in the forest and cam across three shems...I mean, humans. They claimed to have found a cave with a monster inside and we decided to take a look. It was a stupid thing to do. We should have told the keeper...I wanted to, but...

"Well, we got there, and the cave had been taken over by an evil that had twisted the creatures inside. There were spiders the size of a bear inside, attacking us, dead men that walked, and a creature that was so possessed by the evil within that its form was indescribable. Tamlen, he was determined to go farther, to try and discover something about our history to make us famous throughout the Dalish clans. He was always trying to make a name for himself, but he was always known as one of our best hunters. I guess it just wasn't enough."

The templar merely listened. He did not interrupt.

"We found a mirror, and Tamlen said he saw a dark city underground. He said something was looking at him, and drawing him in. That was when he screamed. It was the most blood chilling thing I had ever heard in my life. That was when I blacked out, and I didn't wake until two days later. Duncan had found me and brought me to the clan, returning to the cave to do...whatever it was he was doing.

"When I awoke, I set off immediately for the cave with a fellow clan member and we stumbled upon darkspawn. I had never seen one before, let alone fought one! We found Duncan with the mirror, and...he assured me that Tamlen was dead; that the darkspawn had most likely taken him. I think a part of me died that day. I haven't been the same since."

"You loved him then, right?" Alistair asked.

She nodded in response, the tears stinging her eyes as the fire crackled in front of them. She couldn't bring herself to say it, and she wasn't sure if talking about it was the right thing for her at the moment. The wound was still too fresh in her mind and she wished nothing more than to just crawl back into her tent and sleep.

Alistair sighed. "If Duncan went back, I'm sure he tried to look for your friend. I have no doubt that he had done everything he could."

She was struck by how much he idolized their former commander. She had known him only for a short time, but she did feel as though Duncan was a good leader. Alistair, on the other hand, seemed to worship the ground the man walked on. She wondered why that was. By the look in his eyes, she thought it best not to pry if he wasn't ready.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan?" she asked hesitantly. She thought that if she felt even an ounce better about Tamlen now, the least she could do was help her partner as well. After all, she did care about him to a certain extent.

Alistair shook his head. "You don't have to do that," he laughed without humor. "I know you didn't know him as long as I did."

Aerianes was hurt and a little amazed that he could be so defensive and off putting at times. Just because she didn't know him as long didn't mean she didn't care. He had rescued her from a more certain death than fighting darkspawn, he had treated her as an equal. He helped her to realize that not all shems were as bad as they seemed. She looked back up at him, a tinge of anger in her steel eyes. "He was like a father to you. Trust me, I understand."

Alistair was surprised by her brashness. He stammered for a moment. "I-I... should have handled it better. Duncan warned me right from the beginning that this could happen. Any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have lost it," his eyes squinted as he held back his anger and pain. "Not when so much is riding on us. Not with the Blight and...and everything." He turned to her, his face sincere, the morning light casting a glowing light over him. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "There's no need to apologize."

He nodded and turned his face back to the fire. "I'd like to have a proper funeral for him once this is all done; if we're still alive. I don't think he had any family to speak of."

"He had you."

He smiled at that, his face lighting up on its own now. "I suppose he did. It probably sounds stupid, but part of me wishes I was with him. In the battle, that is. I feel like I abandoned him."

Her heart reached out to him now. She could sympathize with his emotions as she thought of her clan mate. Duncan and her clan had told her to give up the search and accept his death. With no body, however, it felt like abandoning him. She found herself sometimes wondering if she had only went a little farther in to the cave, perhaps alerted the clan when they were going to go to the cave. The replays in her mind always fell on her conscious, and she felt the weight of her decision to leave the cave that day on her shoulders constantly.

"No," she said finally. "I understand completely."

He nodded. "Of course I would be dead then, wouldn't I? It's not like that would make him happier. I think he came from Highever, or so he said. Maybe I'll go up there sometime; see about putting up something in his honor. I don't know." He looked back at her, his eyes warm and inviting, smiling slightly at her. "The Dalish don't practice cremation, do they? How do your people honor your dead?"

She had wanted to tell him of Tamlen's funeral, but it was not what was traditionally done. She followed his gaze into the fire and smiled. "We bury them and plant a tree over their remains."

Alistair smiled as he stretched his legs out in front of him, ridding himself of the morning stiffness in his joints from the brisk air. "That sounds quite beautiful," he said, staring up at the fading stars. "Life springing from death." He leaned forward and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic, smiling as he watched the flames in front of them dance. "Thank you. Really, I mean it. It was good to talk about it, at least a little."

She smiled with him and sighed. The sun was peaking over the horizon and soon they would have to leave for the town again. She was a little disappointed. She had enjoyed their talk about loved ones that were gone and had felt a connection as they spoke. It eased her mind and her heartache, if only for a few moments. She stood up and stretched, reaching upwards to the sky and groaning. She was suddenly very tired.

Alistair joined her and they prepared a morning meal in a comfortable silence. She was glad for her companion. Perhaps now he could find a little closure and rid himself of the needless guilt he felt. As they cooked the meat and grain over the fire she looked over at him and they smiled at each other.

"Perhaps I'll go to."

Alistair looked confused by her comment. Aerianes grinned and elaborated.

"To Highever. Perhaps I'll go with you when you go. It only seems right, being a Grey Warden and all."

He smirked, and Aerianes swore he turned a slight shade of pink. "I would like that," he said. "So would he, I think."

It wasn't much longer until Morrigan emerged from her own tent, yawning and having her say of the breakfast selection. It wasn't long before she and Alistair were bickering again and Aerianes only grinned as she ate her meal. Daugion came and sat next to her and she fed him her left overs. He barked happily and licked her face, making the elf giggle.

"Why do you always seem to go on about how stupid I am?" Alistair was asking the witch as they cleaned up the camp. He was dousing the fire as Morrigan began to saunter to her own tent to pack. He glowered at her. "I'm not stupid, am I?"

She smirked. "If you need to ask the question..."

"Because it hurts my manly feelings, you know!" he shouted. "All one of them."

She turned and baited him. "Then I'll be sure to write an apology letter once this is all over."

" I was educated in the Chantry. I studied history," he explained. "They don't make stupid templars."

The witch was dismantling her tent and packing the horse as they spoke. She rolled her eyes at his words and sighed. "Then I must have been mistaken. I'm very impressed."

"No you're not," he mumbled, picking up the dishes that the hound had licked clean. "You're not even listening to me."

"My, you are smarter than you look after all! Your Chantry must be very impressed!" she called over to him, ending the conversation.

Alistair sneered at her and turned around to get some sort of confirmation from his elf companion. He looked down and was immediately calmed by the scene in front of him. She had fallen asleep, her head in her arms and she was curled up next the the Mabari. Daugion looked at his master and lay on the ground closer to her.

The templar went to his tent and picked up a blanket from his bedroll and went back to the woman. He slowly lowered the blanket over her and she hugged it close to her. He was sure they could afford to spend at least another hour in their camp, if he could stand Morrigan's company alone, that is. He looked down to her side and bent to pick up the small ocarina. As he did so, he looked at her face and could swear that he saw the faintest, yet brightest smile on her face since he had met her.

It had been a good morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Two  
Chapter Five  
This Can't Be the Real World Now**

**

* * *

**

"Back off! I have the right to charge what I wish!"

"You profit from their misfortune! I should have the templars give away everything in your carts!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

It was just after the early morning and Aerianes and her party had returned to Lothering. Alistair had informed her that most towns and villages with a chantry in its vicinity also had a chanter's board. The board consisted of odd jobs around the town that can be done and the priests were willing to give away money for it. The opportunity sounded almost too good to be true, and she was glad, for once, of the humans Chantry and religion. Not only were they there to gain some financial 'stability', but she had to get that qunari out of that cage. She could sense his power and his inner calmness. It was that kind of soldier that she needed to help with their journey.

However, as they had entered the town limits again, there was quite a bit of unrest. It seemed that the refugees were not the only problem in the area. It seemed that humans never stopped feuding with each other, and Aerianes was vexed by their need to satisfy their needs before anyone else's in order to survive. It made her wonder if there was ever a time of civil rest between the shemlens; but she knew that it would never show a time of peace in the history books of humans.

This morning, a small crowd was gathered close to the tall chantry gates. There was a great commotion and soon the four travelers found themselves drawn to the scene. A man stood with his cart in tow, his face showing his age and his anger at the robed woman in front of him. She looked up at him, eyes glaring and her arms crossed. It was apparent that no matter what profanities the man yelled at her, she was not going to back down from whatever the issue was. Aerianes noticed the robes the woman wore looked an awful lot like the ones the chantry sister from the day previous wore.

The merchant glared out at the small crowd and pointed his finger at them. "Any of you step too close to my goods and I'll-"

"It's so nice to see people working together in a time of crisis!" Alistair interrupted finally when they were close enough. He wore the same smirk he always did whenever he mocked an individuals stupidity with sarcasm. He winked at his elven companion. "Warms the heart!"

The man looked at Aerianes and her party. He saw the weapons, the armor, and the Mabari warhound that stood next to the elf and a small sneer slowly inched across his lips. He decided it was time to put his bartering skills to the test.

"Ho! You there!" he motioned to Aerianes, who stood with her arms crossed, her look of disapproval apparent. "You look able! Would you care to make a tiny profit helping a beleaguered businessman?"

She scoffed. "Why would I was to help you?"

He grinned back. "Did I mention profit?"

"You did," she answered flatly. Although she was an elf, she wasn't completely heartless against the humans. Her fellow Warden was helping her realize that there was more to them than war and elf-hating. She could sense the townspeople's distaste for this man; and the way he was eyeing her and her weapons, she swore the same bile was rising in her own throat.

The chantry sister pointed at the man, glaring daggers at him. "He's charging outlandish prices for things people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!"

Morrigan chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. " 'Tis only survival of the fittest. All of these cretins would do the same in his shoes, given the chance."

"I have limited supplies," the merchant explained. "The people decide what those supplies are worth to them."

The sister got closer to him, her eyes almost crazed from her anger. Her voice began to get shriller and she rose up to her toes, her face inches from his. "You bought most of your wares from these very people last week! Now, they flee for their lives, and you want to talk business?"

He frowned and tried to brush the old woman away as one would a fly. When it was obvious that she was not about to budge, he huffed and turned back to the travelers. "Look, strangers, I've a hundred silvers if you drive off this rabble, starting with that priest! I'm an honest merchant, nothing more!"

Aerianes laughed. "You don't think you're being even a tad unscrupulous?"

He shrugged, his eyes rolling in annoyance. "Would it help these folks if they could buy nothing at all?"

He had a point.

The sister stepped forward, her old eyes pleading with Aerianes and her companions. "They spend their very last coin because they are desperate. And this man preys upon them surely as the bandits outside the city!"

"Bah!" he yelled. "I'm not arguing anymore! Drive off this woman and get your hundred silvers! Otherwise, I'm taking my wagon and leaving!"

Aerianes had quite enough of this. She was so sick of seeing humans treat each other this way, and she wasn't about to put up with it any longer. This man was a shining example of everything that was wrong with the human race. All they cared about was themselves, their needs, their wants, their desires. She had yet to see any real shining example - save for the Wardens - of humans that genuinely cared for others and their misfortunes. It was so unlike like in the clan, and it made her heart ache for that life all over again.

_'No more,'_ she thought, and her eyes darkened.

"Lower your prices, or lose your goods."

A hush fell over the crowd as the words left the small woman's mouth. Not only had someone defied the burly shopkeeper who had manipulated them all, but an elf had been the one to do it. An elf! Of all things!

"You wouldn't dare!" the man replied, his voice rising. "I'm leaving!"

From the time it took for him to reach out for the horse's reins, the elf had her long dagger pointed at his neck. A woman screamed, a few ran, but Aerianes stood, defiant, her anger boiling over. Her heart beat quickly and she could feel her face redden with rage.

The man looked down from the blade of the dagger to her eyes and he sneered. "And who's gonna make me leave it? You? Ha!"

"Aerianes, come on," Alistair urged, placing a hand on her shoulder. A hint of urgency shone in his eyes and he felt his heart stop as he saw the malice in her eyes. "It's not worth it. Don't spill blood over something so petty!"

Daugion whimpered and licked her free hand, his tongue warming the cold digits. It was that moment of affection and love that brought the elf back down to earth. She shook herself and slowly lowered the dagger from the merchant's throat. Her eyes kept his gaze, and though the man still kept his arrogant smirk about him, she could see the relief in his eyes that his throat was still intact.

He quickly regained himself and grabbed the reins of his horse. The animal whinnied and stomped the ground as the human pulled on its muzzle. He glared at the crowd. "I hope the darkspawn choke on your cheap hides! Bah!"

As he strode away, cart in tow, Aerianes saw the slight disappointment in the faces of the people around her. The feeling she got from it was...unsettling to say the least. Here she was, a Grey Warden, and yet she couldn't even persuade a simple merchant to lower his prices to help his fellow man. Her shoulders slumped as the crowd dispersed and she plopped herself on a nearby bench, sulking to herself. She felt the soft muzzle of her hound and she ran her hand over his head as he whimpered into her lap.

"Are you all right?"

Her grey eyes looked up into her fellow Warden's brown eyes and she sighed. "I just...I wonder how we will be able to defeat the Blight when I find it nearly impossible to help even one town."

He smiled at her, amused at her overwhelming bewilderment. Alistair sighed and sat down next to her. He heard the hound emit a low and menacing growl, but he ignored it. He placed his hand over hers and smiled brightly. When she was able to look at him, she found herself smiling as well.

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself," he said, a laugh in his voice. "Blades are able to kill even the mightiest beast much quicker than words can move the most stubborn fool."

She was amazed at his insight at times. Alistair didn't seem the type to come up with random bouts of wisdom. He had been joking most of their way together, and it seemed to suit him just fine. However, there were times - times like these - where she was truly at a loss for words when he spoke to her. He reminded her so much of Tamlen at times that it made her heart ache for him even more. Today, however, she was glad for his positive attitude.

"Thank you Alistair." She squeezed his hand in response to his words and saw his smile widen a little more. "I really mean it. You can have wise words...at times."

"If the two of you are done exchanging subtle puppy love looks at one another," Morrigan finally interrupted, her voice loud and mocking. "We have yet another situation unfolding here!"

The two Wardens quickly parted Aerianes thought she saw that pink tone in Alistair's face again. She followed him and Daugion to Morrigan, who stood in front of the chantry gates, her arms crossed and an amused expression animating her face. It wasn't long before the elf honed in on the shouting that came from inside the high stone walls of the temple.

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon your hearts! There is nowhere to run! This evil will cover the world, like a plague of locusts!"

"How much more looney can one town get?" Alistair whispered to his companions, the tone of his voice proving his loss of patience.

Morrigan huffed and leaned against the stone walls. "'Tis the raving of a madman who would bring his own misery and fears upon the lives of others. A fool who deserves no mercy from those around him!"

Aerianes had had just about enough of all this madness. She was tired of listening to the anger and the fear in these humans. She was quickly losing her sympathy and her understanding towards their actions. As the man ranted about, three men were trying to hush him, while some of the chantry sisters were calming the crying children.

"Please!" one of the men pleaded. "You're scaring the children!"

The armored man stepped forward to the speaker and raised his fists into the air, raving even louder. "Better to slit their throats now then let them suffer at darkspawn hands!" He spun his body about, his armor clanking, his eyes frantic, and then his eyes settled on the elf. He raised his shaking hand towards her, pointing and trembling. "There! One of their minions is already upon us! This woman bears their evil stench! Can you not see the vil blackness that fills her?"

All eyes turned to Aerianes, and she felt her face turn crimson from anger. Enough was enough. She quickly stepped forward, despite Alistair's grunt of warning, and she glared at the soldier, her eyes burning with hatred.

"Watch where you throw your accusations, you fool!" she warned, her glare full of venom as her tongue lashed out to the man. Before anyone could blink, her blades were out, her target was fixed, and she felt the sudden rush of adrenaline as if she really were about to go into battle.

The weathered man seemed surprised by her response, but his own shaking hands withdrew his own large sword. He held it out towards the elf, both hands needed to balance its weight, and he glared at her.

"Your reign of terror ends here dark one!" he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth like a rabid dog.

Daugion began to bark wildly, anxious to attack his master's opponent. Alistair quickly grabbed the hound by the collar and held him back with all of his might. The dog was strong willed and his muscular stature did not lessen the burden of keeping the hound at bay. Alistair grunted from the effort and gritted his teeth.

"Aerianes!" he shouted, his face wrought with anger. "Stop! Just stop!"

She couldn't hear him. Not anymore. Her mind was fixated on the crazed soldier ahead of her. They danced about each other for a few moments, she remaining quiet, studying his movements; while he continued to rant and rave about the evil that flowed through her. It was when he seemed lost in his words that she moved. Her blades by her sides and her body low to the ground, she advanced with lightning speed towards the man, her hair flying back from her face. She cried out and raised her body and weapons, bringing them down quickly in a fatal blow.

The soldier seemed ready for her attack, despite his loss of mind, and he parried her attack. He swung the large blade about, trying to sweep her off of her feet, yet she was too quick and was able to jump over the blade and onto his shoulders. Her weight threw him off balance and as she propelled herself off of the human, he stumbled forward, losing his blade and the battle. He fell to the dry grass and felt the air leave his lungs. He coughed, trying to get the sweet oxygen back into his body and he slowly turned his body around, his face coming into contact with the short sword the elf handled. He saw the malice in her eyes and immediately began to scream.

"Somebody shut his mouth!" a villager cried, holding his small daughter by the hand, trying to keep her from witnessing the scene.

Alistair finally came up beside the man and slapped him across the face with his gloved hand. The chainmail left deep gouges in the jawline of the soldier's face, but he was otherwise unharmed. He ceased his screams, but continued to watch the elf with murderous eyes. She refused to move or put away her blades, and Alistair glared at her slightly.

"But isn't he right?" another villager asked. "The Bann left us. We're going to die!"

The soldier grimaced as Aerianes continued to burn her gaze into his own. "This minion is but the first of those who will destroy us!"

She frowned. "Don't be a fool!" she yelled. "Darkspawn can be defeated!"

He shook his head furiously. "No! I have seen them! You cannot run! You cannot fight!"

"Standing around shouting is not going to save you!" Morrigan called from her post at the gate, one hand laced lazily around Daugion's collar.

"There is nothing to do! No hope is left!"

Aerianes shook her head. At times like these, she couldn't believe that she was actually going to be helping these shems. At that moment, it made her very skin crawl from looking at this man. His eyes were still wild, though perhaps a little sanity had returned to him. His armor was bloody with liquid the same color as the night sky. Perhaps he had been at the battle at Ostagar? Perhaps he was merely suffering from the stress of war? Perhaps he was just insane.

Either way, Aerianes no longer cared.

"The Dalish would keep going until we could move no more." She sheathed the blades, finally, and crossed her arms.

The man slowly staggered to his feet and rubbed his face where Alistair's hand had made contact. He scowled at her. "Are you...calling me a coward?"

"I'm calling you an idiot," she answered quickly.

It seemed her words had finally reached the depths of the man's psyche. Through his rage there was a glimmer of sanity returning to his eyes. He shifted his stance and stared out at the townsfolk around him. As they stared back, amazed at his outbursts and accusations, his face became somber and he looked back at the elf with shame.

"I have shamed my ancestors," he finally said, his gaze still turned downward towards his boots. "But...the blackness will come."

He left then, a trail of doubt and fear left behind for the remaining crowd to dwell in. Aerianes could feel the downtrodden woes and crushed hopes as the villagers began to disperse, calming the crying children, returning to work, or returning to nothing. Aerianes realized that it was not only her clan that would be affected so drastically by a darkspawn attack, but the humans as well. It was only now that she was truly understanding the state their country was in.

"He was right, wasn't he?" a young man came up to the elf and sighed, fear in his voice. "There's no hope for us!"

She frowned, but knew she had to try and rebuild the spirits of these men. "There's always hope!" she exclaimed. "Gods, muster your courage!"

The man scoffed, motioning to the oppressed villagers about them. "Our courage? There's nothing we can do!"

Her patience was tiring quickly and she finally gave up, slowly walking away from the man, and towards the chantry doors. Alistair and Morrigan followed with Daugion at her heels. Aerianes huffed when her companions reached her and she mumbled under her breath.

"Do all humans give up so easily? How sad."

"Not all of them," Alistair replied, his face remaining just as jovial. "Some of us can surprise you, you know."

Her face flushed as Morrigan and Alistair both eyed her. She supposed she was still a little too hard on the humans. It was going to take time, but she knew tolerance wasn't out of the question. She sighed to herself as they neared the chantry doors, and she was suddenly very tired as they all climbed the steps to the grand building.

The templar stopped them at the door, his hand outstretched. "If you seek refuge in the chantry, there's simply no room left."

"You're closed?" Aerianes glanced at Alistair, a confused look spreading over her face. He looked back at her and just shrugged.

The templar shook his head. "We turn none aside, but we simply don't have room for anyone to sleep. Priests are within if you seek to offer devotion to the Maker, however." he sighed and bowed his head slightly. "May He protect us all."

Alistair stepped forward, obviously more comfortable around his fellow templars than most others. He nodded at the soldier and was acknowledged. "Did you know there were bandits on the highway?"

"Were?" he asked. "Did you drive them off?"

Morrigan smirked. "One could say something like that."

"Oh, Ser Bryant will appreciate that!"

"Can you tell us anything of the caged qunari?" Aerianes asked, taking advantage of their time with this soldier while they could. Any information on how to get the man out of that cage and into her party would be greatly appreciated.

The templar only huffed. "Is he still alive? The revered mother put him there a few weeks back. He'll be dead soon enough."

Clearly, they were not going to get anywhere with this one.

"O...kay..." Aerianes trailed. "Well, we must be going then! Come on guys!"

They quickly entered the large wooden doors and Aerianes gasped at what was inside. She had never been inside a chantry before, and nothing could prepare her for the enormity of the thing. The ceiling had to have been at least fifty feet high, arched around the top, and she could see the faintest trace of dove's nests in the sunlight. The high stained glass windows brought in the light of so many colors that the building glowed beautifully in the mixed candlelight. Grand arched walls opened the way to book cases filled with parchments, texts and maps of all sorts, and Aerianes saw the bedrolls of the occupants rolled into the corners of the stone building.

All about the long hallway were people. Many talking and gossiping about one thing or another, while the others were busy chanting, answering blessings and prayers, or protecting the peace of the holy monument. Aerianes was amazed to see the condition the chantry was in, given the run down appearance of Lothering itself; but the upkeep had been done quite well. Barely a crack in the stones, a stray piece of straw on the floor, or even the mess of everyday happenstance. Things were clean, kept well, and Aerianes could feel the sacred feeling of the place.

"Never been in a chantry before, have you?" Alistair asked, noticing her awestruck gape.

She shook her head. "I might have been once, as a small child; but never in my recent years." She looked up at him and laughed. "I never thought that I would ever step foot into a building such as this in my entire life! Yet, here I am."

Her naivete was refreshing and Alistair laughed. "Trust me, don't let it grow on you. One moment it's all fun and games and religion, and before you know it - boredom, studying and, well...religion."

Morrigan sighed. "Could we please focus on the task at hand?" she insisted. "We must find a way to free that poor man from his fate."

"She's right," Alistair said, surprised even by his own words. "We can try talking to the templar commander first, before going to the revered mother. Perhaps they will give us less grief and agree to free the qunari into our custody. If," he looked down at his companion. "If that is what you had planned."

She nodded. "It is."

"Great then!" Alistair rubbed his hands together, a sly grin across his face. "Let's get going then. There's nothing I love more than bothering the chantry and the templars this early on in the day. Ah, it feels like old times!" He glanced around. "Now if only there were some pots to scour for hours on end..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Two  
Chapter Six  
The Prisoner**

* * *

The templar commander ahead of them was a tall man, with dark hair and strong features. Aerianes guessed that most templars would be of this build, since they were responsible for the mages, in a sense. They had approached him as he was giving orders to one of his men. He had a deep set voice that drew attention and practically ordered obedience. His soldier nodded at the instruction given and seemed happier for the duty. Aerianes was glad to see someone with so much respect didn't appear to take it for granted. Well...she did have yet to speak with the man.

He saw their arrival out of the corner of his eye when they first entered. They were an odd bunch of travelers, and obviously not you everyday refugee. He did not have any notion to bother them himself, as he had far more pressing matters to tend to; yet as they neared him and his soldier walked away, he stayed his foot and waited for the elf and her companions.

She was a sight to behold. Ser Bryant had never met an elf with blades in their hands. She was, of course, shorter and more petite than a human woman, her hair dark and her eyes the shape of almonds. He was intrigued by the small design imprinted on the sides of her forehead, wondering what those tattoos could mean. He knew that in Orzammar, it meant you were an outcast; perhaps she was one as well? She certainly didn't carry herself like the elves of the alienages. He wondered if she could possibly one of the fabled Dalish who wandered the forests of their land.

"Yes my lady?" He wore a warm smile at their approach, and kept his gaze locked on her grey eyes. They were quite an interesting color, if no more alluring. "Who might you be?"

She gave a quick smile in return. "I am Aerianes, of the Grey Wardens."

His mind sharpened, and suddenly most of her intrigue was forgotten. He had heard of the supposed treachery in Ostagar, and that the Grey Wardens were apparently responsible. However, he found it very hard to believe that their order would stoop to such a level. Nevertheless, he had to tread carefully.

"I see," he said. "I am Ser Bryant. Commander of the Lothering Templars." He let his gaze wander over Aerianes' companions and could sense their humble demeanor. They did not carry themselves as treacherous warriors. He had actually heard a small rumor that they had disbanded the fight in the Inn yesterday themselves. He narrowed his gaze, cautiously and said, "Teryn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors, responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?"

"He claimed we're responsible?" Alistair retorted.

"The Grey Wardens did no such thing!" Aerianes replied, a note of anger in her voice.

Ser Bryant shook his head and raised one hand to stop their panic. "I don't believe the Grey Wardens would be as careless of malicious as the teryn claims, but either way, there it is." He shifted his gaze from left to right, making sure no one was within ears reach. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "It is best you not linger though, just in case."

Aerianes ignored the warning for now. She had a few questions for this man, and even though they were clearly unwelcome in this town, she felt a duty to help them in their time of need.

"Things seem very dire in the village," she said, her voice laced with concern.

He nodded. "They are. With the bann having taken his men north, the village is left to its fate. We will evacuate as many as we can before the horde reaches us. I will stay as long as I am needed."

She nodded. "Are you in charge here then?"

"The revered mother leads this flock," he explained. "I merely command the templars. Normally, our role is to protect the chantry and seek out unsanctioned magic. For now," he sighed, "it is all we can do to protect the innocent."

Alistair snickered. "Well, it just so happens-"

"And if you found an unsanctioned mage?" Aerianes asked, trying to mask her elbowing Alistair hard in the ribs. Although he was easily protected by his armor, he saw the murderous glare in the elf's eyes and decided not to speak further on the matter.

"Let us pretend that I was such a mage," Morrigan purred, her eyes glittering with a devious curiosity. It made Aerianes wonder if perhaps those were the same eyes that could draw in unknowing soldiers into the Wilds for Flemeth to do...whatever it was the tales said she did to them. The elf decided she didn't really want to find out.

"What would you do to me?" she asked, the undertone of seductiveness quite apparent to Aerianes. Ser Bryant and Alistair both, though, seemed completely oblivious.

"I have no time to even think about such things right now," Ser Bryant sighed, rubbing his head. "My concern is protecting these people. I see nothing threatening them other than the darkspawn."

"Where would we find the revered mother?" Aerianes asked. Through the stain glass windows of the sanctuary, she could see the rays of the sun beckoning high noon and she wished to carry on with this as quickly as possible.

"In her study," he answered. "No doubt preparing what she will take when we eventually evacuate."

Aerianes frowned. It bothered her that this village had no hope within its limits. The people were downtrodden and feared for the worst. The refugees were given no help from their hardships, and now the soldiers sanctioned to protect this area were even giving up. Her heart fell at the thought of such lost hope. She looked up to the commander, her eyes showing her emotion. "Are you really the only protection this village has?"

He nodded, a defeated look in his eyes. "Our bann was summoned by Teryn Loghain, and he took his soldiers north with him. Lothering has been abandoned. It has gotten so dire here, we can't even do anything to rid ourselves of the bandits who plague the outskirts and prey on the arriving refugees." He sighed and shook his head. "Poor souls have been through enough already, and those men just continue to take."

Finally, a bit of good news she could deliver. She grinned. "Oh, you mean those men on the highway? Please, do not worry about them any longer, Ser Bryant. We have taken care of it."

He looked up with a questionable expression. "Taken care of it? Really? The three of you and your hound?"

Daugion barked happily, as if to confirm what the templar was asking. Aerianes smiled.

"We have, Ser Bryant," Alistair said. "We were unable to save a certain man from his unfortunate fate, though. A man named Ser Henric has perished."

The templar groaned. "Poor man. He was a fine soldier; hailed from Redcliffe with the knight off to the side over there. Perhaps you should speak with him before you leave. I thank you though, for driving off those bandits. I'm sure the village would thank you as well, were these different times."

"What can you tell me of the imprisoned qunari?" Aerianes asked.

Ser Bryant's eyes seemed to darken quickly. His face slackened at the elf's question and he frowned. She noticed his posture stiffened and his fists balled tighter. She had obviously pushed and unintentional button, and the templar would not be happy to talk about it. However, she needed information, and she felt that she and her companions should be owed something for helping out these soldiers. She did not withdraw her inquisition, and she waited patiently until Ser Bryant was ready to speak.

"I was there at the farm hold. The beast stood there, wet with the blood of the children," his voice almost cracked from his anger, and he kept his gaze from the travelers. "He didn't even deny slaughtering them."

Aerianes heard Alistair suck in his breath and she almost wished they never ran into that prisoner in the cage.

Ser Bryant continued. "The revered mother ordered him caged. She has more mercy than I; but perhaps she is right and the Maker has love for all his creations. Even the qunari."

His last sentence was filled with venom, and Ser Bryant had to subdue the urge to spit upon the chantry floor at the mention of the man. He could feel his body shaking and his mind returning to that day. He would not allow himself to dwell, could not allow himself. He ceased his tremors and breathed in slowly, and deeply; remember his training to remain calm in all situations.

Morrigan was the first to speak up. "Is there a way he could be released?"

He scoffed. "You can ask the revered mother. I say let him rot until the darkspawn claim him. We have landed on troubled times. Now Teryn Loghain is set to declare himself king, I hear," he sighed again, exhausted merely from talking about it. "Disaster piled on disaster."

"The king had no heir?" the elf asked. She thought she could see Alistair shift his footing slightly, but she brushed it off as him simply being tired and continued to focus on the conversation at hand.

Ser Bryant shook his head. "None that we know of. Teryn Loghain has no legitimate claim to the throne. He may be a hero, and his daughter may be queen, but he is a commoner. And the king's corpse is barely cold. If Arl Eamon was able to intervene, perhaps it would not have gone this far." The templar straightened his posture and waved his hand, as if to dismiss the subject. "I do not care who takes the throne. Only fools fight over who owns a cottage while it burns down around them."

Aerianes nodded. This man was wise to assess the situation as unimportant while the darkspawn were invading. One more human to add to her short list of respectables. She bowed her head slightly and smiled. "Thank you Ser Bryant. We do appreciate the information. We will be sure to keep our heads down while in the village. Perhaps there is a little more good we can do before we leave."

The man nodded and took his leave. Aerianes and her party were left to contemplate what to do next. This story of the qunari had Aerianes worried about her decision to free him. If he had really done what was said, was it wise to keep him with them? They would, after all, be camping alongside him; trusting him with their lives, should the moment arise. She knew Alistair would follow whatever she asked, as he had pegged her as the 'leader' of their little party. Morrigan seemed determined to let this man free, even if he were not to travel with them. She supposed she was committed now.

Aerianes was about to mention going to the revered mother, when she looked up and noticed Alistair had left them. She looked about, shocked that he would just leave like that.

"Where is Alistair?" she asked.

"Approaching that man over there," Morrigan sighed. "The man this templar just spoke of."

Right, the man who was the dead soldier's companion. Aerianes quickly caught up to Alistair and he tapped the man on the shoulder. He appeared startled as he turned quickly.

"Who? I bet your pardon," he said, "I did not see you approach."

"Ser Donnall? Is that you?"

The man narrowed his gaze on Alistair and seemed to dig deep into his memory. His eyes quickly lighted up and he smiled. "Alistair? By the Maker! How are you!" He leaned forward and embraced the templar, his voice becoming more jovial. "I...I was certain you were dead!"

Alistair smiled. "No yet, no thanks to Teryn Loghain."

Ser Donnall shook his head. "If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight soon enough."

Alistair's visage darkened slightly, and Aerianes wondered again if perhaps there was something he was not telling her. He seemed greatly disturbed by this Eamon's sickness. She still decided to ignore it, for the time being. Hopefully he would tell her when he was ready.

"Arl Eamon is sick?" he asked. "Then...why are you here?"

"Our only hope now is a miracle," Ser Donnall sighed. "Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness; but I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day," he said, his eyes downcast. "With each day my hope dims."

"So your quest for the ashes brought you here?" Aerianes asked. She wasn't sure exactly what the story of Andraste entitled, but she knew that the humans worshipped her almost as much as their Maker. She was unaware that Andraste was a real person, and that her ashes were in Ferelden.

"I expected to take advantage of the Chantry's library, in fact," Ser Donnall explained. "But my skill are better suited to battle then chasing down tales."

"We were hoping to meet with Arl Eamon, in fact." Aerianes said.

"Why is that? If I may ask?"

"We need his help against Teryn Loghain," Alistair spat, his mixture of emotions in his voice.

Ser Donnall nodded. "I see. The arl is a popular man, it's true. Teryn Loghain, however, is a hero throughout Ferelden. Whatever the teryn has done or not done, the arl remains ill, or worse. That is my primary concern."

Morrigan spoke, and Aerianes was surprised by her question. "Do you think this Loghain is involved with this man's illness?"

"The arl fell ill before the king died," Ser Donnall said. He stopped for a moment and thought. A grim expression soon spread on his face as his forehead crinkled. "But what if Loghain planned that too? Ah, such thoughts do not sit well with me."

Alistair turned to Aerianes, desperation and concern in his eyes. "We should see what's happening in Redcliffe ourselves. I believe that more than ever."

Aerianes nodded.

"If nothing else," Ser Donnall smiled. "You would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe. The arlessa is there, and she could tell you more than I could."

Aerianes was about to thank the soldier for his information and leave, when Daugion whimpered and nudged her hand. She looked down and saw the chain in his jaws. He looked up at her, waiting for her to take the thing from him, and he pawed the ground.

"Wait!" She bent down and removed the locket from her hound's mouth. She stood back up and closed the distance between herself and Ser Donnall. She held out the locket. "You friend, Ser Henric, he's dead. I have something of his."

"What?" Ser Donnall was taken aback by her news and his face lost all color. He seemed to stagger slightly, but then he looked down at her hands. "You have his locket? And a note? Maker's mercy!" he groaned, his eyes glossing with grief just slightly. "Thank you for giving me these, my lady. I would have never known otherwise."

This brought Aerianes back to her memories of the ruins. Ser Donnall was glad to know the fate of his friend, and she could only wish for such reprieve. She wanted to admit to herself that Tamlen was gone, yet there was a small part of her that nagged whenever she had such thoughts. It was as if deep down inside, she knew he was alive. Such contradictions can have a toll on one's psyche, and at times like now, Aerianes could feel the effects. It made her eyes tear up slightly, but she forced them away.

"Im so sorry...about your friend," she offered, her eyes staring at the floor as Ser Donnall took the locket with the small piece of parchment.

"Thank you," he replied. "I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest. With Henric gone, I'll need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out the scholar this note mentions," he sighed and pocketed the items. "But I must go. Thank you again, my lady, you have been most helpful."

He left and Aerianes felt that ever gaping hole in her heart. She sighed and shook her head. She felt lost again without her friend. The world still felt empty and she was going to have to live with that. She suddenly felt very tired, and very alone.

"Are you all right?" Alistair asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up. "Yes, thank you." She smiled at him and turned to the grand doorway ahead. That must be where the revered mother lived, and they still had a mission to complete. She turned to her friends and smirked. "Well, shall we ruffle some chantry feathers then?"

Alistair laughed and even Morrigan couldn't help her grin. They walked forward, and passed the templars guarding her doors. They nodded for them to continue, so they did. All about the room, Aerianes gaped at the hundreds of books. She wondered how the chantry was able to afford such luxuries such as the beds, the bookcases, the carpets and stained glass on donations only. There had to have been funding from an outside source; perhaps the royal family? She wasn't too sure, but she did know that those who lived here were no strangers to luxury and convenience.

"Will you be making a donation to the chantry, my friend? You look like you have salvaged more value than most who make it here."

She turned to see the elderly woman sitting in the chair in front of them. She had an old piece of parchment in her hands and she rolled it up upon their arrival and set it aside. She was quite aged, and she reminded Aerianes of the mage who she met in Ostagar; the one who had healed her after the Joining. She wore the long robes of the sisters and held a long string of beads in her hand. Her hair was simple, tied back, and as white as snow. Her old eyes held the glimmer of her faith, and she held a warm smile for them.

Aerianes shook her head. "I'm sorry, we have nothing to offer."

The woman nodded, her smile not wavering. "I understand. Not all are wealthy enough to spare even a few coins for the Maker's favor. What can I do for you then?"

"We want to talk about the qunari you imprisoned."

The mother seemed confused by the elf's question. She sat for a moment more, then shook her head and rose. She walked towards her bookshelves and mindlessly ran her hand over the spines. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker." Her hands stopped momentarily, and she turned her head only slightly back to the group. "What does he interest you?"

"I want him freed," Aerianes stated bluntly. "I might have a use for him."

She sighed, her old bones cracking as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Then his next victims might count you and me as their murderers."

"Well, I was thinking you might release him into my custody."

The woman scoffed. "You custody? And who might you be?"

She knew she should not be announcing who they were, but she saw no other option as of right now. Perhaps the chantry stayed neutral in such political affairs and it would not matter who they were. Aerianes glanced over at Alistair, as if asking what they should do, but his gaze held no answer. Aerianes took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I am a Grey Warden, in need of aid against the darkspawn."

The woman stiffened and she felt her pulse quicken. "A Grey Warden?" she asked, turning to the four travelers. "Oh dear." She quickly walked back over to them and stood her ground, arms crossed and her face stern. "I will have to ask you to leave before you bring trouble on our heads."

Aerianes would not be pushed aside so easily. She had hoped that in this place, such people would realize the importance of defeating the darkspawn, no matter the cost. She had also hoped that perhaps the word had not spread as fast as Ser Bryant voice it had. She stepped forward. "Let us take the qunari and fight the darkspawn."

The mother seemed to ponder the decision for a moment. "To defend against the Blight? Perhaps it is a form of atonement. But are you certain you can control him?"

The elf would not be intimidated by the thought of Sten getting out of control. He seemed calm enough, regardless of his supposed crime. Although it did make her slightly nervous, she would not let it show. She understood the woman's duty to protect her 'flock', but these were desperate times.

"If you prefer, we could invoice the Right of Conscription," Alistair offered.

"I...no," the revered mother shook her head. "I cannot. There will be too much trouble for us if we are seen co-operating with you."

Aerianes was furious. "But the darkspawn are the real enemy here!"

"The maker cares no less for that qunari's victims than for the thousands who fell at Ostagar." She sat back in her chair and frowned at the group. "Now good day!"

Aerianes was about to protest further, but the look that Alistair gave her made it clear that the mother was not going to change her decision. She sighed and inwardly admitted defeat, although it practically killed her to do so. The more she thought about it, the more she agreed with Morrigan. No one, no matter how bad their crime, didn't deserve to be ripped about and taken by the darkspawn. She had to find a way to get Sten out of his cage, but she couldn't see any option at the moment. They turned their backs, and left the chantry.

As they left the dark building and emerged into the bright sunlight, Aerianes felt the weight of her decisions begin to weigh her down. She had given the qunari a promise to get him out of his prison. She didn't want to go back on her word.

"So what now?" she asked, her voice saddened.

Alistair shook his head. "I might have been raised in the chantry and raised to follow their orders and beliefs, but I do not agree with letting that man rot in his cell." He turned to her and smiled. "And if you think he is good and safe enough to travel with us, then I trust you."

Somehow that didn't make her feel much better.

Morrigan sighed. "I am not sure about the lot of you, but my stomach is beginning to eat itself. I suggest we continue to find a way to gain a little gold before we leave this place, lest we regress to the ways of barbarians and feast on each other's corpses."

"Oh right!" Alistair smacked his forehead and laughed. "I forgot! We should go and check out the chantry board. I'm sure there are some jobs there to be had. We can take what we want and be rewarded pretty well."

Aerianes nodded and followed Alistair to the board. As they began to read over the different tasks, she felt Daugion nudge her hand and whine. She looked down and saw the hunger in his eyes and she frowned. She felt bad for putting the hound through such trials, but there was not much she could do. He barked once and she knelt down beside him, patting his head.

"Okay boy, but I only have a little piece left. After that, we don't have any food left."

She dug into her pouch and removed the last piece of drying meat. She offered it to the Mabari and he ate it without hesitation. She laughed, despite herself, as he chewed on the shreds of meat and gave her a satisfying lick on the face.

"All right," Alistair handed her the parchments with the jobs on them. Aerianes stood and quickly flipped through them. Most seemed easy enough. Bandits seemed to be a problem still in the woods and fields just outside the village, as well as a group of possessed bears and spiders. The jobs were small, but easy enough, and they offered two gold per task.

"This seems easy enough," Morrigan said, reading the papers over the elf's shoulders. "'Tis child's play for a decent wage."

Aerianes looked upwards towards the sunlight and noticed the day was quickly fading. She sighed and rolled up the papers, placing them in her pouch. "We will start tomorrow then. Tonight, we must hunt again for our meal and get a decent rest. Hopefully we can finish these tasks and move on. Maybe the revered mother will reward us herself with the key to that qunari's cage."

"I think that sounds like a fine plan," Alistair said, stretching his arms over his head and yawning. "All this standing around and talking was getting quite tedious to me."

Morrigan grinned. "I'm sure t'was the talking that has tired you so, Alistair. I do hope your poor head can continue to function at the small capacity it can for a while longer."

"Okay, okay," Aerianes groaned. "Let's get a move on. With any luck, we can still eat with a little light outside."

The two followed her, with Daugion trotting along happily beside her. They crossed the small bridge and passed the few villagers who still remained out in the evening sun. They began to walk along the outskirts of the village and made their way for the highway bridge, just like the night before. As they walked, however, there were six men waiting for them, each armed with their own weapons.

The leader sneered and stepped forward as the travelers stopped. He held a large dagger in his hand and stared at Aerianes.

"We done heard what was said," he began. He pointed his dagger towards her and smirked. "You're a Grey Warden. Now I don't know if you killed king Cailan; and, Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could fee a lot of hungry bellies." The men around him sniggered in agreement. The leader glared and charged forward. "Get them!"

Aerianes quickly unsheathed her blades, as did Alistair and Morrigan took out her staff. The elf quickly dodged the first two men and ran towards the two archers. Daugion attacked the man who ordered the attack, and pinned him to the ground, snarling and biting at his limbs.

Alistair quickly clashed blades with another. The two struggled with the other's weight and sword and Alistair couldn't help but have a little fun. These men were pushovers, and he always loved taunting his enemies.

He gave the man a quick sniff and laughed. "You smell great! Is that death you're wearing? It really suits you!"

Meanwhile, Morrigan had cast her spells, stopping two men in their place. Both stood in horror and were unable to attack as she began to pommel them with spells and a fair beating with her staff. She laughed as they fell to her feet, their lives forfeit by her hand. She then ran towards the archers who Aerianes was trying to disperse of and began to launch another spell.

Suddenly, her chant was cut short and she fell to the ground, her breath lost and pain rushing through her body. An arrow from one of the archers had gotten her and had dug itself into her shoulder. She cried out and tried to pull the thing from her flesh, but was unable to.

Aerianes quickly dispatched one of the archers right after, her daggers flying in a sort of deadly dance. The man fell and she had to take a second to catch her breath. She was weak, starving, and drained. She didn't have the strength to battle right now, and neither did her companions.

Her mistake would be her downfall and the archer dropped his bow and removed his blade. He grabbed Aerianes by the hair and held the blade to her throat. She grimaced as the blade pressed against the thin layer of skin that was the barrier between life and a painful death. The knife was cold and threatening and she feared the thought of having her throat sliced again. She remained still and so did Alistair. He held Daugion at bay and glared at the man.

"One more move and this elven whore gets it!" he yelled, the blade pushing into her throat even more. "Now drop your weapons and stand back! I'm taking her for our reward!"

Alistair had no choice. He slowly lowered his sword and shield and stood up slowly. Even Morrigan stopped her struggling.

The man grinned and whispered into Aerianes' ear. "One wrong move, and it's lights out sweetheart. Perhaps if you're good, I'll give you one more go before your life ends."

She cringed and fought to hold down the sick that threatened to rise.

Aerianes suddenly felt his grip slacken and she heard the crack of bone. Warm liquid covered her hair and began to run down the front of her face and down her neck. She could hear the human's last gargling chokes on life. The knife dropped and so did he, lifeless on the ground.

The elf dropped to the grass and took in a few inhalations of air, thankful to still be alive. She heard the footsteps of her hound coming to ensure she was safe and he nudged her face, licking the blood from her cheek. She turned and held the dog close to her, feeling its quickened heartbeat against her own chest and its hot breath on her shoulder. Aerianes shuddered and looked past Daugion to Alistair, who was removing the arrow from Morrigan's body and placing bandages over the wound.

"Thank you, Alistair," Morrigan mumbled as she gained her feet.

"Who was that?" the templar asked, staring off into the distance. He saw the outline of an archer and shielded his eyes against the sun. The warrior drew nearer and knelt next to Aerianes. He quickly ran forward to keep his companion safe.

"Oh, hello again!" the red head beamed, a reassuring hand on the elf's shoulder. Aerianes looked up and saw the bow in her hand and looked back to the man who tried to kill her. This woman had not only helped them this time, but saved them. Aerianes couldn't help but smile, despite what had just occurred and allowed Leliana to help her to her feet.

"So, will you let me help you? Will you let me come?" she asked, her eyes glimmering in the late sunlight.

Aerianes sighed. "Oh, not this again."

Leliana ignored the remark and looked at the four travelers. "I'll be honest, when I heard about the darkspawn, I felt something urging me to leave my sheltered life in the cloister and do something. Anything." She looked about to see if anyone would say anything, and continued when no one did. "And then the vision. It cannot be coincidental that you were brought here so soon after I was called by the Maker!"

Alistair nudged Aerianes. "Her plea seems wholehearted," he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Even though she seems a little...strange, she does have skill." He straightened up again, his voice returning to normal. "I vote to let her come along."

Aerianes cringed and pulled the templar towards her. "Alistair!" she hissed, "she's one archdemon short of a Blight!"

He smirked. "Yes, but she seems more... 'Ooh, pretty colors!' than 'Muah ha ha! I am princess stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!"

Aerianes smiled and chuckled to herself at his sudden eagerness to have her along. "Ha ha, Alistair." She sighed and looked back at the woman. She was skilled, she'd give her that. And again, they did need all the help they could get. She finally gave up trying and replied, "Very well, if you insist."

Leliana smiled and clapped her hands. "Thank you! I won't let you down! I promise!"

Something told Aerianes that she would be true to her words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Two  
Chapter Seven  
A Little Good from Bad**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight? You were a cloistered sister?"

They had been at it all day long. The five travelers had taken on the quests given by the chantry board. There were bandits in the wooded area just outside the village that needed to be slain, and they had made short work of them. Some had begged for mercy, but not even the Lay Sister could find it in her heart to forgive those who had terrorized the poor refugees.

Aerianes had to admit that she was impressed with Leliana's combat training. She was able to handle herself quite well with not only her blades, but her bow as well. The elf was, if anything, a little envious that Leliana was able to handle both weapons so well. She herself, still needed to train with her daggers to master them properly, and be able to handle her enemies up front, not upon a cliff and away from the danger.

That afternoon, they sat near the river which flowed past the village and would eventually run its course into Lake Calenhad. They ate the leftovers from the previous night and Aerianes busied herself with rough housing with Daugion. The hound barked and nipped at his master playfully, jumping to and fro around the elf.

Alistair and Leliana sat near the bank of the river while Morrigan stood a few paces back, keeping her eyes out for any beasts or hostiles that may interrupt their moments of rest. As Alistair began to wash his hands and face in the river, he had begun his questioning of their newest companion. He liked her, though he did find her a little odd; but she was a formidable fighter, and her intentions on joining them seemed righteous enough.

She did not shy from his question. She simply smiled and answered, "You must have been a brother before you became a templar, no?"

Alistair shook his head. "I never actually became a templar. I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows."

"Do you ever regret leaving the Chantry?"

"No, never," he replied quickly. "Do you?"

Leliana looked pensive, and the conversation soon drew in Aerianes from her play. She and Daugion sat beside them, and the elf filled her water skin while the hound lapped at the current. Aerianes never could understand the nature of shemlen religion, but this talk of the Chantry piqued her interest even when Alistair spoke of it. Now that there were two opinions, she wanted to hear more.

"Yes," Leliana finally answered. "You may not believe it, but I found peace there. The kind of peace I've never known."

Alistair began to chuckle as he sat back on the bank. "It used to get so quiet at the monastery that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running." His laughter began to ring out and the elf found it hard not to join in. She found his personality quite infectious at times. He wiped away a tear from his face and looked at Leliana. "I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?"

She looked at him, the smile forced as confusion spread over her face. "I...no, I never did anything like that. I enjoyed the quiet."

The templar sighed, running his ungloved hands through his short hair. "Suite yourself. The look on their face was always priceless."

Leliana scoffed quietly to herself and turned to Aerianes, smiling. "Thank you again for allowing me to join you. I feel as though this was my true calling upon entering this village. I think I will be able to help you a great deal."

Aerianes nodded. "You're welcome, Leliana."

Morrigan sighed and walked to riverbank. She kneeled to take a quick sip of water and then wiped her face. "If you are quite finished fraternizing and talking of silly tales, I would like to continue our little crusade. The sooner we can finish these tasks and gain our gold, the sooner we can leave."

"Alistair, what is next?" Aerianes asked, slowly getting to her feet.

Alistair quickly glanced at the parchments and nodded. "A cave to the west of here hides both possessed bears and spiders. They've asked for us to draw them out and slay them."

The elf nodded. "Sounds simple enough. Let's get to it then."

They ventured deeper into the woods and soon came upon a clearing. Aerianes sniffed the air and Alistair nodded. Both of them could sense the taint that lingered. Evil had been here, and left its dark mark on the poor animals that remained. Aerianes motioned for her party to stay behind in the bushes while she went on ahead to assess the dangers. She was quite talented at sneaking about from her years of hunting in the woods, and she was able to blend into her surroundings easily.

Ahead of the bushes, the clearing was crowded with the bears the chantry spoke of. At a closer inspection, Aerianes could see the taint taking its effect on the animals. Their teeth had begun to grow too large to fit in their jaws and they jutted out and poked through most of their flesh. The bones in their bodies had already begun to increase in size and emerge from their fur in sharp spikes. They were beginning to look a lot like the bear that had attacked her and Tamlen. It made her cringe inwardly. She quickly returned to her party and lowered her voice. They gathered about as she strategized in her mind.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do," she began. "Alistair, I want you and Daugion to head in first. You two can create a distraction while Morrigan readies her spells and Leliana, her arrows. I will creep up from behind and try to do away with as many as I can before they attack."

"Wait a moment," Alistair furrowed his brows. "Just how many are we talking about here?"

Aerianes thought a moment. "I think I counted about seven of them."

Both the templar and the hound eyed each other. Daugion whimpered and Alistair began to cough uncontrollably.

"F-Forgive me," he hacked. "But I...I think I may have...may have come down with something! Oh yes! No more battles for me today. I think I need to just hang back and take it easy. Myself and your hound."

The elf rolled her eyes as Morrigan smacked Alistair across the back of the head.

"Now Morrigan, do you have any spells that are effective against these beasts without harming the three of us down there?"

Morrigan smiled at the elf. "I'm sure I can think of something."

Aerianes nodded. "Good. Leliana-"

"Say no more," the woman interrupted, already stringing her bow. "I will rely on the Maker to steady my hand and guide my arrows true."

"Uh...huh..." Aerianes trailed. She cleared her throat and clapped a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Well, it's time to go, my friend." She looked at her hound and drew his head close to her face. "Now, you look after him Daugion. He's important to me and all of Ferelden."

The Mabari licked her face in response and she laughed.

Alistair sighed and stood up. He unsheathed his blade and brought the front of his helm down to cover his face. He began to run through the bushes, towards the clearing, and whistled for the hound to follow. Aerianes nodded for Daugion to obey, and he took off behind the templar, barking wildly.

Aerianes looked back at the two women and nodded. "You both know what to do. Please keep us safe."

With that, she was off. The bushes hid her well, and she could see Alistair and her hound facing off with the beasts ahead. Alistair was doing his best to distract and taunt them, while Daugion began his attack by scratching at their faces and trying to rip at their throats.

Aerianes took the opportunity to jump from the bushes and begin her attack. She unsheathed the blades and landed on the back of one of the possessed creatures, its bones poking into her soft flesh and puncturing her thighs. She cringed, but continued her assault and drove her first blade into the thick neck of the bear, giving her leverage to drive her other blade through its skull.

The beast dropped instantly to the ground and Aerianes rolled off, pulling a bone fragment from the inside of her thigh. She eyed Alistair and her hound and saw that they were quickly becoming surrounded. Aerianes wasted no time in continuing the assault. She ran up to the next bear and began to draw its attention away from the templar and her dog.

It roared at her as she thrashed her blades about, creating a deep gash in its face, blinding it in one eye. The beast reared up on its hind legs, ready to strike-

"Fire!"

An arrow pierced through the bear's skull, a spray of blood erupting from its wound. It began to fall forwards, and Aerianes had just enough time to roll out of its way before it collapsed. She looked back to the bushes and saw the arrows begin to fly and the frost that followed it.

Morrigan was emerging from the shrubs, a cone of winter coldness bursting forth from her hands. She had the bears in her eyesight and she neared them, freezing them on contact. It gave Alistair enough time to gain his feet and smash three of the frozen live sculptures into a million pieces. Leliana's arrows dealt with the last two, and they fell just as easily behind the templar.

Aerianes sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. The summer months were now past, and autumn was upon them, yet the sun still did its best to heat the earth and she could feel it when they battled. She sheathed her daggers and looked about at her companions.

"Great job," she said. "Now, we just have to get-"

"Aerianes! Look out!"

The sudden urgency in Alistair's voice made her turn to him, and gave her no time to run from the clutches of her enemy. She was instantly pinned to the ground and she felt the stabbing pain of the thing that was upon her.

The spider had emerged from the cave she had stood in front of. She had been careless, and had not bothered to stay on her toes, missing the sense of the evil emanating from its body. The large arachnid let out a terrible screech and she saw from the corner of her eye that three other smaller versions of it came from the cave.

"AERIANES!"

She wanted to cry out, she wanted to badly to order Alistair and her group to attack the others first, to look after themselves. Her voice was cut short, however, as the spider sunk its pincers into her flesh. She felt the poison enter her body with such ferocity that it felt as though a great fire was set ablaze in her system. Her limbs began to freeze up, the poison paralyzing her as the large creature began the task of wrapping her in its webs.

Alistair and Daugion began to attack, while Leliana continued her onslaught from the cliffs. Morrigan stayed behind, arms raised as she chanted loudly to the sky. The spiders were relentless upon the templar and it took all he had just to keep his shield up to protect himself from them. Daugion began to nip at one's legs, leading it away from him and he was able to bring his blade up and sink it into one's eyes. It cried out and landed on its back, legs curling into itself. The arachnid next to it fell soon after with at least six arrows sticking out from it large body.

Behind him, he felt the ground shake as another spider emerged from the bushes. He yelled as it ran towards the creature trying to drag off the elf and he tried to run after it. However, the newest beast did not seem interested in the webbed humanoid. It went directly for the larger spider and began to attack, forelegs raised as it approached.

The two fought, legs tangled and maws gnashing at each other. Alistair ordered Daugion to fetch the white sack below the feuding bugs, and he obeyed. Leliana soon joined the templar, a worried look upon her face.

"That one is Morrigan. The one with the purple hue," she explained. "I watched her transform. It was the most...obscure thing I've ever seen."

Daugion returned, dragging the sack with him carefully, aware of its contents. Alistair felt as though he were a thousand miles away from the Lay Sister as he stared down at the white webs. He patted the hounds head and pulled out a small dagger from his boot. He made quick work of the webbing, and pulled the sticky substance apart, searching for the elf's body concealed inside.

"Alistair!" Leliana gasped, "Look! There!"

A small hand had been cleared of the spider's webs and Alistair took it, holding onto it tightly as he and Leliana both peeled the rest of the sack away. Aerianes lay inside, her skin pallid and moist with sweat. Leliana placed two fingers on her neck, searching desperately for a pule. Alistair and Daugion looked on helplessly.

"She's still alive," Leliana confirmed. "Barely, though." She looked up at Alistair, her eyes serious and pleading. "We must get her back to the village as quick as we can."

A sudden loud screech diverted their attention momentarily as they saw Morrigan's form finally kill the large arachnid. The spider began to shrink, a cloud of purple and black smoke surrounding it as four of its legs shrank into its body. The large eyes grew smaller and melted into each other, creating only two amber eyes as a head began to form. The large thorax shrank as the back legs began to take form. Within the course of 3 seconds, Morrigan was human again. She grinned and quickly ran back to the group.

"She's been poisoned," Leliana began to explain.

"Step aside!" Morrigan ordered as she knelt down, taking the elf from Alistair's hands.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded.

She did not answer. She quickly rummaged through her pack and withdrew a small vial. She carefully tilted Aerianes' head back and gently opened her mouth. The dark liquid was poured in and Morrigan stroked her throat, forcing the elf to swallow it. After a few seconds, a small flush of color returned to her face and her pulse became a little stronger.

"What was that?" Leliana asked.

"Is she cured?" Alistair followed.

Morrigan shook her head. "I have merely bought her a little more time. But we must get her to a healer, and fast. 'Tis only a matter of time before the poison in her body stills her heart."

That was all the motivation Alistair needed. He quickly slipped his arms under the elf's legs and shoulders and lifted her. It amazed him at how light she really was, and it almost made him laugh to think how well she handled herself in battle with the heavy weapons. She was so determined and powerful, yet he could almost crush her in his arms. He made a mental point to form a joke about it when she awoke.

"Let's go," he ordered.

* * *

"She's going to make a fast recovery," the healer told the group. "How you made it here in time, I will never understand; but she will owe you her life."

Alistair breathed a large sigh of relief. The healer had been in the room with her for nearly six hours. The sun had already set and Morrigan and Leliana had left to get their gold and some food. When they returned, they offered some to Alistair, but he could barely feel his hunger. His worry did its best to push that sensation aside. Daugion refused as well, his master's well being the only thing on his mind.

Morrigan dropped to the bench and sighed. "Well, I take it that we won't be staying to free the qunari man?"

Alistair shook his head. "I don't see any other way. The revered mother won't bend simply because we rid the wood of a few monsters and bandits. They'll be evacuating soon anyway, I take it."

Leliana cocked her eyebrow, her curiosity struck. "The qunari?" she asked between bites of bread. "You mean the one who slaughtered the farm family?"

"You know him?" Alistair asked, looking up at the red head.

"Well...no," she replied, her face reddening. "But I overheard of his capture about two weeks ago amongst the templars and chantry sisters. It is a pity that his strength must be wasted and his soul fed to the darkspawn horde. I'm told that he gave himself up willingly, so there must be some sort of regret in his soul."

"Could you talk to the revered mother?" he asked, a pinch of hope in his voice. He was sure that if they acquired the key, Aerianes would be even happier than she would be just to be alive. He stood up and took Leliana's hand. "Come on! We must go and speak with her!"

"A-Alistair!" Leliana protested, but he would not listen. The three of them burst through the doors of the chantry infirmary and into the main hall. He rushed for the door to the revered mother's room and stopped abruptly. He turned to the woman and stared at her intensely.

"Leliana, you want Aerianes to be well, don't you?"

"W-Well yes-"

"You want her injuries to be justified, don't you?"

"Of course, Alistair, but-"

"Listen, the whole reason we stayed to do these little side missions was so we could impress the revered mother enough so that she would let Sten - the qunari - go. Aerianes is convinced he would be a great asset to our team and was determined to free him." His eyes were alight with such a fire that it scared Leliana a little, even giving Morrigan pause.

"So, you want me to talk to Her Reverence?" she asked. "What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"You are a Lay Sister," Alistair pressed. "She'll listen to you. Even if she won't, we can't just give up."

She saw the sincerity in the templars eyes, and was moved. It was clear that he cared for his companion and it touched her deeply. She finally nodded and straightened her armor.

"My Alistair, 'tis so nice to see that you have...how they say, 'Grown a pair'?" Morrigan teased.

He glared at her, but ignored the remark. They walked on into the revered mother's room and saw her sitting in the same chair, her head down and concentrating on the scripture in her hand. She raised her head when she heard them approach and smiled when she saw the red headed sister.

"Good day, Sister Leliana. I am surprised to see you are still in Lothering."

Leliana smiled and bowed. "It is good to see you as well, Your Reverence."

The woman tried to ignore the other two that were beside her and addressed only the sister. "Is there something that I can do for you, then?"

Alistair cleared his throat. "About the qunari-"

The old woman stood up abruptly, anger on her face again. She paced the floor to try and silence her disturbed emotions and sighed. "Again?" She faced the two travelers and scowled. "We have already discussed this, and I told you I would not release the creature."

The templar's face softened. "Will you not reconsider your stance?"

The revered mother turned to Leliana, her face stern. "And what do you say on this, Leliana? You know your friends better than I."

Of course, that wasn't completely true. She had merely traveled with them for a day and knew next to nothing about them. However, she did see how they fought, and how they treated each other. She saw the concern in Alistair's eyes when Aerianes fell and was poisoned, how he stayed by her door while the mage worked on her. These were good people, who were fighting for the good of all Ferelden. Aerianes chanced her safety to have that man freed, and Leliana would see to it that it would happen.

"These are...unusual times, Your Reverence," she explained. "With us, the qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact."

The woman thought about Leliana's words for a moment. She stood silent and did not moved until she had reached her answer. She finally sighed and sat back in her chair. She picked up her parchment again and looked up at the three weary travelers.

"Were things not so desperate," she shook her head as her sentence trailed into silence. She studied the two companions of the sister and finally nodded. "Very well, I trust you. Take this key to his cage and Maker watch over you." She dug in her robe pocket and handed Alistair the key

Leliana and Alistair both bowed. "Thank you, Your Reverence. Your trust is not misplaced."

The old woman looked skeptical about this remark; but if she wanted to say something in response, Alistair did not give her the time. The moment that key was in his hand and he had payed his respects, he was out the door and making a B-line straight for the room where his companion was kept.

The room itself was small. There was barely enough room for the healer and the sister that had worked on Aerianes' wounds, let alone someone wearing bulky armor such as himself. Nonetheless, he worked his way around the small bed and pulled a chair from the corner of the room up to the elf's bed. He removed his gloves and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze when he felt the body warmth emanating from it. It gave him great relief to know that she healing quickly and they could soon be rid of this place. He thought back to when he had first met the woman and was amazed at how far they had really come.

She had seemed so unsure of herself and upset when she first arrived. It was refreshing to meet someone in the camp who wasn't merely fighting for glory or wasn't scared of their own shadow. He had liked her immediately, and now it was more impervious than ever that they looked out for each other. He didn't like giving her all the responsibility of leading their little band of misfits, but he knew he would never be fit to lead them himself. He was a follower; and he would follow her wherever she went if it meant ending the Blight and keeping each other safe.

He sighed and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"I hope you don't take too long to wake, my friend," he whispered behind her fingers. "I might just go crazy if I can't have you around. I refuse to be the only Warden left in Ferelden."

Alistair gently placed her hand back on her stomach and pulled her sheet up around her shoulders. It was getting drafty and cold in the soft twilight that was descending on the chantry, and he wanted her to be warm and comfortable. He leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands and simply watched her, reflecting on their few short weeks together so far. The summer was gone now, and soon the season would change. Alistair could only hope that it would all change for the better.

He thought he heard the door open. He thought he heard soft mumbling amongst a few people, but that all seemed miles away now. He was drifting away; his eyelids weighing down on his face as his vision blurred. Slowly, sleep crept in and he welcomed its embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Two  
Chapter Eight  
A Concentrated Mind**

* * *

In the distance, she could have sworn that she heard the soft murmur of voices. Two women, if she wasn't mistaken; and both seemed told hold a faint note of worry. Aerianes wanted to open her eyes, yet she was reluctant, as even the soft glow of the candlelight seemed too much to bear on her tired iris's. All she wanted to do was rest. Her body felt as though it weighed a ton, and she was tired. She was so tired from the battles, the reluctance, and the lack of help. She was tired of the human race and all of their bickering and their grudges and their stunted vision of the 'big picture'.

However, there were three humans who she had come to begin caring for. They seemed to make her body will itself to open her eyes.

"Morrigan! I think she is finally waking up!" a voice exclaimed. The elf cringed from the noise.

"Well, 'tis about time, do you not think Leliana?" another voice joined in. "I believe she has had enough beauty sleep to last a few days, to say the least."

Although her voice was groggy and her throat was sore, the woman tried to form her words. Her eyes finally fluttered open and she gazed above her to see a dark haired and red haired woman looking down at her. Both smiled warmly, and both wore a look of relief on their faces.

"W-What...what happened?" Aerianes was finally able to ask, her throat feeling like she had just swallowed a clump of dry sand.

Leliana grinned. "A spider attacked you in the woods outside of Lothering. We thought for sure you were going to die." She turned her attention to the witch. "It is a good thing that Morrigan is able to shift her shapes so well, or you might not be with us today."

Aerianes tried to raise her body from the bed, and found that all of her strength was gone. She fell just as quickly as she rose and coughed violently. The two women took her hands and patted them, waiting for the fit to subside. When it finally did, Leliana wiped the trickle of blood and spittle that dribbled down the side of her face.

"How long have I been here?" Aerianes asked weakly.

Morrigan was reluctant to give her the answer. She knew that the elf would be upset, however, she needed to know. With a deep breath, she answered, "You have been asleep for nearly three days now."

"What!" Aerianes tried to struggle her way into a sitting position once more, and was unable to. She fell back to her pillow and began to wriggle her way down the mattress. Leliana frowned and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now, now, Aerianes," she began. "No good can come from you trying to run about with no strength. We cannot very well carry you from Lothering to Redcliffe; it would be unbecoming for a Grey Warden. So you just stay put, and I will fetch you something to eat, yes?"

The sister quickly vacated and left Aerianes alone with Morrigan. Morrigan smiled, though it seemed she was uncomfortable being in this situation. She had never needed to care for another person before, never mind an elf; and she was unsure of herself and what she was supposed to do. In all her life, her mother was able to look after herself, and she hadn't needed Flemeth's protection for a long time. It was a new sensation to care for someone other than herself, and she wasn't quite sure yet if she liked it.

Aerianes finally spoke, to break the silence. "May I have some help to sit up, please?"

Morrigan seemed to snap out of her trance and looked down at the little warrior. Her face flushed slightly as she pulled up on Aerianes' arm. "Sorry," she apologized. "I'm... not really used to having to look after anyone else before. 'Tis always been only me and Flemeth...and, well-"

"It's okay," Aerianes finally said. She clenched her teeth as a spell of dizziness washed over her, relentless in its attack. She placed the crown of her head back against the stone wall and blew the air out from her lungs. The room spun and she began to shake, but she knew that food would put those tremors to rest, and still the revolving room. She forced herself to look over at Morrigan, keeping her focus as best she could and she smiled, patting the woman's hand. "I'm still adapting to humans actually wanting to help me. I guess we are never too old to learn and experience something new, huh?"

Morrigan smirked.

Leliana returned and brought with her a healer and a tray with bread and broth. The healer quickly examined her and smiled, assuring the group that she would be able to travel tomorrow. Aerianes was happy to hear it.

"Here," Leliana placed the tray on her lap. "I brought you some food. The chantry is feeding us and housing us, free of charge, until you are better. Her reverence sends her regards, and hopes you are feeling well."

Aerianes was able to hold back her snort of disapproval as she took a spoonful of the broth. The warm liquid slid down her throat, coating it with moisture. After the fist swallow, she sighed and smiled. "Thank you," she finally said. "I suppose I will owe her a bit of thanks when I'm finally-"

Her words were instantly cut short by a loud snore that came from the darker corner of the room. It jostled the elf from her spot and some of the broth spilled from its bowl. She quickly turned her gaze to the corner, and her heart instantly melted at the sight.

Alistair sat, slumped in a chair, his head down on his chest and a blanket over his shoulders. On his lap, Daugion rested his head and his eyes were closed. Both seemed peaceful, and thoroughly exhausted. Alistair still wore his armor and the blood from their travels in the woods still painted the metal and leather. His hair was tousled about and when his head lifted momentarily, she could see the dark circles that had formed underneath his eyes.

Leliana saw her companion's expression and smiled. "He has not left this room since he brought you here. He has watched over you with your hound for the last three days, getting as little sleep as possible."

"He brought me here?" Aerianes breathed.

"Yes," Leliana replied. "You were poisoned, and the spider had wrapped you in its webbing, preparing to take you into the cave to devour you, and Morrigan was able to sway its attention. Daugion ran forward, on Alistair's command, and brought you back in the white sack. Alistair proceeded to dig you out and Morrigan was able to give you a little medicine to help you survive the trip back. Alistair then immediately picked you up and ran all the way back here, to the chantry. He did not stop until he fell before the healers, and did not rest until he heard you would survive."

Morrigan grinned and crossed her arms. "It has been quite a nice vacation, I must say. No smells, no howling, no wallowing in its own filth," she smirked again. "And your hound has been on good behavior as well."

It was good to see everyone was still in somewhat good spirits.

Aerianes smiled and gently clapped her hands. Daugion was awake instantly, his ears perked and his head rose up to the sound. The moment he saw his master, he gained his footing and clambered up to her bed, spilling her soup and staining the blankets. He jumped up and mauled her, licking her face and nuzzling her neck, whimpering his welcome backs. Aerianes giggled uncontrollably. It was good to be alive today.

"Wha...What's going on?" a soft voice came from the corner. "Daugion? Where'd you go?"

"So?" Morrigan mused. "Back from the dead are you? 'Tis good to know that we will still have two Warden's to help us in our plight, even if one is an idiot."

Alistair did not hear her words, though. He saw the hound up on Aerianes' bed and immediately he jumped up and almost followed suit. He needed to hold her hand, to talk to her, to make absolute sure that she was alive and going to be all right. The moment he saw her grey eyes light up when she noticed him, he flushed. He only did what was necessary to save his companion; any other Warden would have done the same, and yet something inside told him that there was something a little more to it than that.

_'It doesn't matter right now,_' he thought to himself._ 'All that matters is that she's alive.'_

Alistair made it to her bedside and sat gently next to her, taking her hand in his. She was warm again, which was good; and it sent an electric spark up his arm on contact. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture, her grin lighting up her entire face.

"I thought you were gone," he breathed, finally able to speak.

Aerianes shook her head. "I would never allow you to have all the fun slaughtering the darkspawn alone! Someone needs to watch out for you!"

Leliana nudged Morrigan and the two women excused themselves, shutting the door silently behind them.

They sat there for a few moments in silence. Alistair gently grazed his thumb over her hands, refusing to let go. Had these been less 'military' circumstances, he could see himself crying over her recovery, being overwhelmed that she recovered so well and so soon; but this was not the time. The best he could do was continue to stare into her eyes and refuse to look away or let go of her hand.

Daugion whimpered, annoyed that he was not getting any attention, and nudged his master.

Aerianes quickly looked down at her hound, feeling her face grow hot from Alistair's stares. She gently pulled her hand from his and rubbed her dog's head while he nuzzled back. Alistair cleared his throat, picking a random spot on the wall ahead of him to focus on while the color in his own face lessened.

"So," the elf began, breaking their silence. "I hear that you brought me here? You ran from the woods all the way to the chantry? Thank you, Alistair," she looked up at him, sincerity in her eyes that glossed over with tears. "No one has done something like that for me in a long time."

He laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed by her praise. Again, it was nothing he wouldn't have done for anyone else. She was his traveling partner, his sister in arms, and the last Warden in Ferelden - besides himself. It was his duty to watch out for her, not his obligation. Still, it felt nice to hear her say those things to him. If anything, it made him warm up to her more.

"You're saying no one has saved you from a poisonous arachnid bite for a few years? How often does it happen?" he joked.

She smiled, shaking her head. "You can't just accept a simple thank you, huh?"

Alistair sighed, rubbing his neck and looking at her again, his temperature back to normal. "I suppose not." He shrugged. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? Let you just die out there in the woods? I know that your people like to have the tree over them when they go, but you would have had the whole bloody forest. Other Dalish would have been jealous."

Aerianes rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Thanks for saving me out of respect of my people's apparent jealously, Alistair. Great to know you care about me."

Immediately, his face became crimson with embarrassment. He stammered his objections, but nothing seemed to emerge from his throat. It wasn't until the elf finally laughed that he was able to relax and realize that her sarcasm was a little better hid than his own.

"I'm just kidding," she finally said.

Daugion barked, unhappy again about being left out, and Aerianes rubbed between his ears. He panted happily and pawed at the blankets on the bed.

"Well, I suppose we will be leaving soon. There isn't much left for us to do here in Lothering."

Aerianes looked back up at the templar and raised her eyebrow quizzically. "What about the qunari? We still need the revered mother to release him."

Alistair raised a hand to halt her words. "Already taken care of, dear lady. We went to her after you were injured and got her to listen to reason. You can thank Leliana for that. She was able to reassure the woman that we aren't complete nitwits who are letting loose a psychotic madman. He is still in the cage, however. We cannot release him until we leave the village. That was the bargain."

She nodded, taking in the information. Leliana had proved quite useful, and she was glad that Alistair had urged her to bring the woman along.

"When do we go?" Aerianes finally asked, her legs itching to be mobile and out of the bed she was currently in. Daugion could sense her tremors of anxiety and softly whimpered his protests to his master. She supposed even her Mabari could sense that she was still injured.

Alistair smiled. He stood up finally and stretched, his muscles crying out in protest to his movements, but they needed to be done to wake him up again. After a long yawn he finally answered, "Tomorrow I would think. We'll prepare everything tonight while you rest, and first thing in the morning, with the healer's approval, we'll start for Redcliffe." He eyed the door and saw one of the Chantry Healers eyeing him cautiously. Alistair laughed and looked back at his companion.

"Well, I suppose I best be letting you get your rest. We very well can't have a drowsy leader in our band of misfits, can we?" He walked up to Daugion and tried to give the Mabari a tug on the collar, but he merely growled at Alistair, causing the man to back off.

"Right," he said, "perhaps I'll...leave him to be with you."

Aerianes smiled as Alistair turned away to take his leave. As he reached the doorway, she raised her voice.

"Alistair?"

He turned. "Yes?"

She felt the heat rise in her face again. Why was he making her feel so awkward all of a sudden? For the god's sake, he had saved her from death not lifted her skirt without her permission. She mentally kicked herself for being so silly, but quickly focused again as he stood there, waiting for her to speak.

Aerianes cleared her throat. "I never got a chance to thank you."

He narrowed his eyes towards her, confused.

She smiled. "It felt really good to talk about Tamlen, about my life before all of...well," she motioned about the room. "Before all this. I hope that...our talks can continue?"

His eyes lightened and his smiled. "Of course, my lady."

He left, and Aerianes fell back against her pillow. The healer entered the room again and began to do a quick examination on her wounds. She barely felt his presence though, as sleep slowly took her again.

And this time, it really was dreamless.

* * *

When the morning sunlight began to creep through the high windows of the chantry, Aerianes stirred from her sleep. Daugion snorted and perked his ears as the elf rose and stretched out, yawning loud and long. Her eyes were crusted over from sleep, which she rubbed at while mumbling to herself about the temperature in the room. The whole night was spent dying from the heat of the torches in the room, and the warmth of her hound cuddled next to her. It had been a long, sweaty night; and not the kind that someone her age should be spending with a husband.

Daugion yawned along with her and raised to his feet, trying to gain steady ground as his paws tickled Aerianes' legs and she laughed and kicked about. The hound finally hopped down and barked at her.

"Shhh!" she hushed, placing a finger to her mouth. "We mustn't wake everyone in the building! But I think it is time for us to leave."

Slowly, she rose to her feet, and her legs wobbled slightly under weight. Her strength wasn't completely restored, but she figured the sooner she was up and about, the sooner the healers would agree to her dismissal. So she worked through the black stars that erupted in her eyes and the whirling of the room, and made her way to the armoire which held her belongings. As she opened the door, her body began to ache for the familiar feeling of leather and fur against her skin. The healers had put her in their robes during her stay, and the cotton felt foreign to her. It would be good to be back to normal.

The door creaked as she opened it, so she slowed her hands, hoping that no one heard the echo of the wood in her room. Daugion perked his ears and trotted over to her as she opened the doors fully, and gasped.

Everything she had...was gone.

"This...this can't be right," she whispered to herself. She looked down at her Mabari, fear plastered on her face. "They wouldn't leave without me? Would they?"

Daugion only barked again, nudging her leg and awaited a pat on the head. Aerianes, however, was in another world altogether.

How could they just leave her here to the mercy of the chantry? Had she not proven herself a worthy companion? Was it not her who was the unofficial leader of their party? Why would Alistair agree to packing everything and leaving? Were they not brother's in arms?

All of the unanswered questions swirled around her. The room began to close in on her, and Aerianes found it hard to breath. The once very roomy and drafty robes had suddenly confined her and threatened to strangle the very life from her body. She thought she had found a new clan, the beginnings of a new family and life for herself. Could she have been that mistaken?

"I have to go," she finally breathed as the room continued it's bind around her. She turned her head and made her way for the door, her head swimming. The large wooden door creaked open loud enough to rattle the elf's brain as she stumbled about. There was a light ahead of her, and voices, and through it all, she could swear she heard a familiar clanging of metal armor approach. She fell to her hands and knees and tried to slow her breathing.

There as mumbling around her, but nothing seemed clear. The light that was in front of her was now suddenly above her, flickering in her vision as it cleared and her heart slowed. The voices began to clear, sounding more human as the moments passed, and soon, she understood where she was.

"Maker! You gave us a scare!"

She looked up and saw the familiar eyes looking back at her and she was calm once again. They had never left her. She wasn't alone, not anymore.

"Are you alright Aerianes? Do you know where you are?"

The elf rolled her head to the side and smiled. The red head that stared back at her beamed, putting a gentle hand to her face. Aerianes looked about and saw the large hall she was in and the friends that surrounded her.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I just...I saw my things were gone...And I-I,"

"We sent them to the blacksmith you silly girl," Morrigan chastised. She stood above them, arms crossed and a small smirk on her face. "Do you really think we would leave without you? Honestly, I do not believe I could place my life in the hands of a man who can hardly remember which shoe goes on which foot...much less Alistair here."

"Well, I wouldn't trust you not to lead me right into your black cauldron at camp to cook me up for a meal, you...you..."

"Alistair!"

The templar looked down at her, face red with both anger and embarrassment. He couldn't call Morrigan what he wanted to call her in the company they were in at the moment. She would be killed...or worse, she would kill them. He kept his mouth shut and helped Aerianes to her feet. She rose slowly, but rose nonetheless and she shook her head, clearing the muddiness.

"Well," he said, "We have your armor and weapons ready. I suppose we shall leave whenever you are ready to go."

She nodded. "I'm ready to go now."

Leliana frowned, concern washing over her. "Do you think that is wise? You are still recovering, yes? Should we not stay another day or so, so you can regain your strength?"

Aerianes shook her head. "I'll be fine. Whatever strength I regain, I'll regain from fresh air and slaying beasts," she looked around her and smiled. "And good company."

Morrigan sighed. "Can we skip the mushy formalities and simply get on with it? 'Tis unbecoming of warriors to let their emotions get the better of them. Also, it is making my stomach yearn to refuse the food I ate this morning."

Alistair picked the leather and plated armor from the ground and handed it to Aerianes. She took it and smiled, thanking him.

"I'll be back in a few moments."

"We'll be waiting for you outside," Alistair called after her as the door closed in front of him. He turned and picked up his pack, motioning for them to move on.

Aerianes was quick to change, and thankful to be out of those terrible robes. The smell of the leather filled her nose and she inhaled so deep that she had to cough out her breath. She quickly pulled on her boots and gloves and placed her leather helm on her head. Her weapons had been thoroughly cleaned and sharpened, and her arrows were replenished. She carefully placed the daggers on her back and slung the quiver across her body. Her hand fell upon her bow and Aerianes raised it, aiming at the wall and giving the string a nice tug, smiling at how taught it was again. The smith had done a wonderful job. She sighed and opened the door again, taking in the sight of the massive halls of the chantry one last time.

As she walked on the worn out red carpet, between the pews to the entrance, her eyes fell upon that familiar light again. A priest was bowing before numerous candles on an alter, torch in hand and a pouch filled with numerous wicks and waxes. Aerianes knew this was the light she had seen before and was intrigued. She approached the woman and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry," the priest said, her head barely turning to the rogue. "I cannot talk now. I must feed the hold brazier, to ensure the flames never die."

Aerianes raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What's the significance of the brazier?"

The priest did not turn, but she answered, "It represents the flames that burned Andraste herself. Do you know the tale?"

"The Dalish...we know very little about human religion," the elf confessed, a little sheepishly.

"The prophet was burned in the ancient city of Minrathous before the ancient mages she had fought," the elder woman explained, not even missing a beat. "Instead of dying in pain, as the mages wanted, she was purified by the fire and taken by the Maker into the heavens to stand forever at his side."

The tale brought a glimmer of tears to Aerianes' eyes. It was a beautiful story, if only just a story.

"We are all sinners. The fire symbolizes hope that forgiveness is possible. Thus, we all serve by feeding its flames."

"Aren't there easier ways to keep the fire going?" she asked.

"Of course!" the priest scoffed. "The dwarves have offered us coal and special rocks. Even the Circle of Magi volunteered to provide magical flames. If that isn't irony, I don't know what is.

"The flames mean little without the act of remember and atoning for our sins."

Aerianes nodded. Human religion was silly, this she knew. So many rules, so many things to fear from their God; but there were some beautiful things as well. Perhaps she could learn more on her travels, and, in time, forgive herself for Tamlen's death.

"I think I understand. Thank you."

The priest finally smiled. "Always a pleasure, child. I wish you well."

The elf was quick to depart and open the massive door to the outside once again. Fresh air welcomed her and she filled her body with it, feeling a great weight lift off of her shoulders. All around her the sun shone brightly, still busy evaporating the morning dew from the grass and leaves. Ahead of her, her friends - her clan- stood, waiting for her. She grinned and made the steps down to them.

"Let's get our newest member, and be off," she said when she reached her group.

Leliana furrowed her brow. "Are you really sure that you wish to leave now, Aerianes? The healers really should ensure that you are well before we depart."

Aerianes considered their newest companion's suggestion. She turned to look at the towering building, then back at Leliana, and she smiled. "You know, Leliana, if you want to stay here, I understand. I know this place is like home to you now."

The woman shook her head. "No, no, my friend. I believe you are misunderstanding my discretion. I could never go against the Maker's will; wanting me to travel with you. I just would hate to see you fall in battle, yes?" She looked about to the other three beside her and frowned. "Does no one else worry about her health?"

Alistair shrugged. "She's a big girl, Leliana. She can do as she pleases." He grinned and eyed the elf who stood before them, still a little wobbly, but otherwise, up and ready for battle. "Besides, I've seen how deadly she is with both bow and blade, and I would never want to be on the wrong end of those weapons."

"Can we depart? The longer we wait here and banter like fools, the closer the darkspawn become." Morrigan turned and began to walk. She turned when no one followed her and placed a hand on her hip. "Or is our strategy to wait for them to find us with our guard down?"

"Morrigan's right," Aerianes nodded and followed. "Let's go."

The group made their way through the village as its inhabitants began to rise and go about their mornings. The sun had still barely risen from its own slumber when the sounds of life and even a little laughter filled the air. Aerianes found herself mourning for these people, for she knew that soon this village would succumb to the darkspawn. Lothering was the only village close to the ruins of Ostagar, and the darkspawn would not camp there forever. There was little she could do, however, and could only hope that these villagers would help each other and themselves in order to survive.

They had arrived to the cage where the qunari man was held, and Aerianes approached him. He sat on the floor of the cage, head down, his breathing labored. He looked even paler than before, and a little more tired and hungry. It was good that they had more than enough supplies, for this man would need to eat first, at the very least.

He felt their presence and quickly snapped back to attention. He slowly rose to his feet and placed a hand on one of the bars to steady himself. "You wish something more of me?" he asked.

Aerianes motioned for Leliana to step forward. The woman did and dropped the key in the elf's hand. She looked up at the qunari and smiled. "I have the key to open your cage."

"I confess," Sten grinned. "I did not think the priestess would part with it."

"She agreed to release you into my custody."

Sten nodded. He did not fear going into battle against the darkspawn; but he did fear that this woman would not be able to keep them alive to save this land for very long. He was reluctant to accept, but what choice did he have really? He eyed her companions and laughed to himself. Such a band of mismatched warriors, and a mage to boot. It was going to be an interesting journey, if nothing else.

"So be it," he finally said. "Set me free, and I will follow you against the Blight."

Aerianes approached the cage and inserted the key, turning it and allowing the lock to click and the door to open. It creaked its age and Sten slowly stepped out. His height was staggering to her. He had to be well on his way to seven feet tall, two full heads taller than herself. She would not allow herself to be intimidated, though, and she took his hand, smiling.

"And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so, I shall find my atonement."

She frowned. "What if I don't lead you to your atonement?"

Sten stiffened his posture and eyed the elf warily. "Then I will find it myself. Is there anything protective for me to wear? Or do you simply expect me to carry your belongings like a horse and carriage?"

Alistair stepped forward and handed Sten a very large set of armor and a heavy sword. Aerianes noticed the blade would require two hands in order to wield it, and she was suddenly a little worried that she offered to let him out of the cage. She watched at the qunari strapped the armor to his body and over his clothes and finally sheath the huge blade to his back. He stood there, motionless, waiting for her command. When none came, he sighed.

"May we proceed?" he asked, a little impatiently. "I am eager to be elsewhere."

The elf agreed and gladly led them outside of Lothering, and back on the highway. Soon they would be in Redcliffe, and perhaps then they could begin to build their army.

However, something told her it was never going to be that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Two  
Chapter Nine  
The Last Thing On Your Mind**

**

* * *

**

"I don't understand, you look like a woman."

"What's not to understand about that?"

"You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman."

Aerianes rolled her eyes. They had traveled for two days now, and all the while, Sten continued to verify whether she was a woman or a warrior. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that women could be just as capable of fighting as men. Alistair seemed to find it hilarious.

She finally looked up at the qunari and frowned. "Why not, exactly?"

"Women are priests, artisans, shopkeepers or farmers," Sten explained matter-of-factly. He did not look down to her, merely straight ahead at the road. "They don't fight."

"Well that's not a very comprehensive list, is it?"

Sten remained stoic. "The laborers, soldiers and ashkaari are men." He finally looked down at her, finality in his eyes and voice. "There is nothing left."

Aerianes groaned. They had been going around in circles over this topic for the past forty-eight hours, and she was getting quite tired of it. She pulled at her hair and huffed. "That's not a universal truth! Some women fight."

"Why would women ever with to be men? That makes no sense." Sten shook his head.

"You think they can't be women, because women don't fight?"

"Exactly."

As they continued down the roadway towards Redcliffe, Aerianes wondered if bringing this man along was good idea after all. He tried on her patience almost as much as Alistair and Morrigan's fighting. She turned to Leliana, who merely shrugged. She had no words of wisdom or helpfulness to give the elf. She only shook her head, grinning, and continued to stare straight ahead and hum her little tunes.

Aerianes looked up again at the tall warrior, eyes stern. "Well, I'm a woman, and I'm fighting."

"One of those things can't be true," Sten said. "A person is born: qunari, or human, or elven, or dwarven. He doesn't choose that. The size of his hands, whether he is clever or foolish, the land he comes from, the color os his hair; these are beyond his control. We do not choose. We simply are."

She groaned again, frustrated. "But a person can choose what to do!"

Finally, the qunari looked down at the woman, his eyes yielding any emotion that could have shown. He almost looked thoughtful, but Aerianes wondered if that was just her wishful thinking.

"Can they?" he asked. Then he turned his head back to the road, his face, tone, and body language unchanging. "We'll see."

"Alistair!" Aerianes called behind her to the templar. "How much farther do was have to go? Not to sound like a weakling, but my feet are thoroughly exhausted!"

Alistair smiled. "I'd say by around this time tomorrow, if we keep a good pace."

"Tomorrow," the elf sighed. "Great."

She heard Daugion bark in the distance and finally noticed the stick he continued to fetch in his mouth. He trotted past the tired woman and went straight for Alistair, who then took the slobbery stick from the hound's mouth and threw it again. She was happy that her Mabari took to Alistair so well, and appreciated the attention he paid to the pup. She slowed her pace a little so that the human could catch up to her, and the two smiled at each other.

"At least it's nice weather to be traveling in," Alistair said. "The fall will be here any day, and yet it's still nice and warm during the day."

"The nights will be cold though," Aerianes replied, a chilled wind picking up as if to exaggerate her point. They walked a little longer in silence, Daugion whimpering if Alistair didn't throw the stick again and again; and Alistair wasn't stupid enough to deny a Mabari almost anything it wanted.

After a considerable amount of silence had passed, Aerianes stretched and sighed. "So tell me about the Grey Wardens."

"Such as they are," Alistair said, keeping his eye on the hound fetching the stick.

"Is there a...headquarters somewhere?"

He turned his gaze to her. "Here in Ferelden?"

She nodded.

"Well there's our compound in Denerim at the palace, but that's it. Loghain will have control over that and be watching it, no doubt. Beyond that, the only place I know of Weisshaupt fortress." He smiled at her. "That's the headquarters of all Grey Wardens in the Anderfels, a thousand miles from here. But I've no idea how to even contact them. So unless we try to get back to the compound in Denerim, I suppose the answer is no; there's nowhere for us to go."

Aerianes took in the information solemnly. She listened closely and tried to process the information as quickly as possible. In all honesty, she was hoping that there would be more experienced Grey Wardens about to pass off the responsibility of leading the group to. She was deemed no good enough to lead her clan, which hardly even raised their daggers to the humans; and now she was drafted to lead a handful of rogues to war, hopefully with an army behind them. No, it was all too much.

"Where are the nearest Grey Wardens from here?" she asked, hoping for a miracle.

Alistair was oblivious to her worry and continued as if their conversation was light and airy. "That's a good question."

Aerianes's heart sank.

"There's plenty in Orlais," he continued. "But who knows where they might be found? The nearest Orlesian city is weeks away. If we go north, and cross the sea, there's bound to be some in the Free Marches." Alistair sighed as he threw the stick again. "I just don't know where. I don't know anything about Grey Wardens in other lands."

Her fire died then. She suddenly felt very tired, and her head drooped, her eyes hardly able to leave the ground they walked across. She said, in a very low voice, "So what happens now that there's just two of us?"

Alistair hadn't really thought that far. He had hoped that perhaps others would have sent word by now. Though now, thanks to Loghain, it seemed that the order was very much unwelcome in Ferelden. Did the other Wardens know? Have messages to neighboring villages been intercepted? So many unanswered questions bothered him, but he was trying desperately not to show it. He could tell that the elf was getting exhausted from his talking about dire circumstances, but it couldn't be helped. She had to know.

"Well," he sighed. "I imagine that eventually the Grey Wardens outside of Ferelden will wonder what's happened, why there's no contact from Duncan or someone. They'll send someone eventually; thought who knows what Loghain's men in Denerim will tell them. Maybe they won't send anyone," he added this line a little more softly. "We could try to contact them, but that would mean leaving Ferelden. Even if we did, they wouldn't come back with us in time to stop the Blight." He looked down to the woman and his heart ached. She looked so alone and tired. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "So that means whatever happens, it's up to us."

Aerianes let out a small, humorless laugh. She turned her gaze back to the templar, her eyes practically pleading with him. "What would happen if we just...left?"

He dropped his hand, as if her shoulder had suddenly caught fire. How could she even suggest such a thing? This woman had been so strong until now. Her will was iron wrought and she seemed determined to save this land. Why was she suddenly so full of doubt and apathy?

"Just left?" he asked her, hoping he had heard wrong. "You mean...just left Ferelden?"

He shook his head when she nodded.

"I...don't know. If there's an archdemon, we're supposed to be the only ones who can defeat it. And that means the Blight would grow unchallenged. Eventually, other Grey Wardens in Orlais and other lands would hear about it and they would come to fight it; but they wouldn't come in time to save Ferelden."

"But it wouldn't have to be our problem anymore." Aerianes was desperate now. She was scared. She didn't want to continue this journey. She was too weak, too hurt from her loss, to fragile to lead on. She wanted Alistair to command her, to take the lead, but he simply refused, and it infuriated her, and exhausted her. It would be so much easier to simply walk towards the Dales and continue her life with her own kind.

Alistair frowned, the stick in his hand and Daugion's insistent whining forgotten. He stopped and halted Aerianes next to him. He turned her body to him, but she wouldn't look up.

"Look, it's going to be hard, I know. But if we were to simply give up...do you really think that the Blight wouldn't catch up to you eventually? There are only so many places we could go before the darkspawn took out all of our kind - human, elven, dwarven and qunari alike. We are Grey Wardens because there is something about us - something about you - that stands out and makes you stronger than even the king's own guard. That is why we fight and protect the lives of this land, because we were meant to.

"Besides," he added with a slight smirk. "There are only so many places that the Dalish can run and hide to until the Blight catches even them."

When he saw how immediate her face and emotions changed, he wished he could rewind time and shove the foot in his mouth when she had begun to look a little better. Now, she simply glared, brushed his hands off of her, and stomped on ahead.

"No, Aerianes, wait!" he tried to call, but she refused to acknowledge.

"The next river we come to, we will make camp," she said. "I'm sorry, but I'm just too tired to continue today, and I could really use a bath." She turned and mumbled to herself, "I suddenly feel covered in grime and shemlen waste."

* * *

The water felt wonderful against her skin. The sun was still high enough to give the river a little warmth, and low enough to dim the world around her. Aerianes sat upon a rock on the bank in her small clothes, and let her legs drop into the rushing current.

Her temper had calmed slightly from what Alistair had said to her, and she knew he had only worded it wrong; but she wasn't ready yet to talk to him again. They had set up camp about a quarter mile from the river, and she had excused herself to bathe once their tents and bedrolls were set up. Alistair had offered to help her set up, but she wordlessly shook her head and barely even looked in his direction. He needed to understand what dishonor he had just done to her.

_'Come on, at least it relit that fire under your bum.'_

She laughed a little to herself at that thought.

"Good evening, Warden."

The elf turned and withdrew her dagger from its sheath and readied to attack, only to find a sideways smile and red hair on the receiving end of her blade. Leliana chuckled.

"There is no need for anymore awkwardness to fall upon our band if you were to kill me. Your silent stand against your fellow Warden does the situation enough justice, does it not?"

Aerianes laughed. She couldn't help it. Leliana was such a collected woman whom the elf respected. She had proven herself useful with the bow and arrow, giving Aerianes the chance to brush up on her dagger prowess. Leliana also was becoming quite talkative with her, asking her about her clan, her life, and telling her about the Orlesians and their culture. Aerianes was glad for a traveling companion who was more talkative than Morrigan or Sten, and less awkward than Alistair. She dropped her dagger and turned back to the river, continuing her bath.

"Might I join you?" Leliana asked, approaching the bank.

"Of course."

Leliana stripped her body of her armor and laid it carefully upon the bank of the river. She undid the small braid in her red hair and let the wavy strands flow between her fingers. She sighed and walked over to Aerianes, returning the elf's smile and sitting down next to her, allowing her legs to dip into the clear water. Leliana leaned forward and began to drip handfuls of water over her body, relishing the feeling of being clean.

"It's nice, no? Being able to simply drift away for a few moments a day."

Aerianes looked over at her companion, her eyebrow quirked. "I guess I'm missing those few moments of peace. Too many things are running through my head right now. I feel like I'm slowly going insane."

"Ah, but you just need to learn to relax, yes?" Leliana winked, causing an odd feeling in Aerianes' stomach, and she continued to wash. "In the cloister, we would sit and pray for hours at a time in complete silence. It was peaceful, and helped us to learn the beauty of a clear mind. Perhaps I could teach you sometime?"

"Um..." Aerianes trailed off. Her face was reddening, and she knew it. She looked back at the water, quickly busying herself with washing while Leliana giggled.

"Only to find peace, my friend, nothing more." She turned her head to the sky and allowed the sun to wash over her face. "Besides, you are interested in your fellow Warden, are you not?"

Aerianes snapped her head up and locked her gaze on the Orlesian. Her eyes narrowed in a suspicious way as she tried to find the words to continue the conversation. What kind of idea could that be? What actions could fuel that accusation? Aerianes thought quickly through the events leading up to this point. Had she given a sort of signal? Had Alistair? If one of them had, she couldn't quite place the time or place or action. What was Leliana talking about?

Yet, at the same time, she couldn't bring up any words in her defense.

"So..." the elf finally cleared her throat. "This vision of yours..."

Leliana's visage quickly changed from sly to a sort of exhaustion. She dropped her head and remained quiet for such a length of time that Aerianes feared she had offended her. However, Leliana finally rose her gaze upwards and a small smile crept upon her lips.

"I knew this would come up sooner or later," she sighed and shifted her legs, bringing them up to her chest. "I don't know how to explain it; but I had a dream. In it, there was an impenetrable darkness, it was so dense...so real.

"There was a noise; a terrible, ungodly noise. I stood on a peak and watched as the darkness consumed everything, and when the storm swallowed the last of the sun's light I - I fell; and the darkness drew me in."

"What then?" Aerianes asked her, mesmerized by the tale.

"When I awoke, I went to the chantry's gardens, as I always do. But that day the rosebush in the corner had flowered! Everyone knew that bush was dead. It was gray and twisted and gnarled, the ugliest thing you ever saw; but there it was, a single, beautiful rose. It was as if the Maker stretched out His hand to say, "Even in the midst of this darkness, there is hope and beauty. Have faith"."

Aerianes felt her eyes ready to roll at the mentioning of this Maker. She still found it difficult to believe in such silly tales of an all knowing and deciding god. The Dalish did believe in many gods, but they did not interfere with their daily lives. Of course, she was raised to always keep them in her mind and heart, but there were no shrines built for them; such recognition shouldn't be necessary for an immortal being. Yet humans were so eager to live for and please one god who didn't seem to worried about his people and the plights they endured. No, this Maker seemed like a fine story, but not someone to be worshipped and prayed to.

Yet Leliana was so sure...

She peered at the archer and said softly, "Uh, did you hear...voices?"

Leliana shook her head, smiling. "No, not voices. It's not so simple. He spoke directly into my soul, in a language no human tongue can express. There are so many good things in the Maker's world. How can I sit by while the Blight devours everything?"

"Don't you think he's left now? I mean, look at the world around us, all the problems, the death, the destruction. How could an all powerful and all loving being do such a thing to his followers?"

Leliana regarded her friend with a kind and understanding tone. She knew the Dalish believed in their own gods, their own ways; but perhaps Aerianes would be more open, different. She breathed in deeply, smelling the water, the trees, and the air around them. After a brief moment, she exhaled and nodded.

"He is still here," she confirmed. "I hear Him in the wind and the waves. I feel him in the sunlight that warms my skin. I know what the Chantry sys about the Maker, and what should I believe? What I feel in my heart? Or what others tell me?"

Aerianes had to admit, sitting here, listening to the woman's conviction and faith put a lightness in her own heart. Leliana spoke with such passion about her beliefs that it was almost infectious.

"Believe what feels right to you, Leliana."

The archer beamed. "Thank you. It's nice to find someone who agrees. I know what I know; and no one will ever make that untrue."

Aerianes nodded and rose to her feet. She began to gather her things as Leliana continued to sit and enjoy the water. She turned her grey eyes on the woman and smiled.

"Thanks for joining me, Leliana."

"It is my pleasure, Warden. I hope to become good friends before our journey is complete."

The elf nodded and began to make her way back to camp, slowly pulling her tunic and short pants on her damp body before her other companions saw her. As she moved the first tree branch out of her way, she heard Leliana call her name one more time. She turned back.

"Aerianes, please, even if I am wrong about your feelings towards Alistair, give him a little...slack. He seems the type to speak before he thinks things through. I do believe that he means well, though."

Aerianes sighed, but smiled at the thought. She nodded her thanks and began to walk back towards the camp. She thought about what Leliana had said, and knew deep down that she was right. Of course Alistair meant well. Not once had he picked her apart from other races, or treated her like a lower class. If anything, he embraced it the few times she spoke of clan life. Perhaps it was just the stress getting to her.

_'I really should apologize...'_

That was when she heard the clatter of metal upon metal and the sound of her Mabari howling into the night. Aerianes' pulse quickened, and she dropped her armor and unsheathed her daggers. She quickly snuck through the bushes and neared the camp, her heart pumping so hard she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. She glanced through a thicket and saw a battle ensuing where the camp was set. Three thieves, it looked like; accompanied by a mage.

_'Why is that mage bleeding so profusely? She's not dying...'_

Alistair and Daugion were clashing with the thieves, while Morrigan was trying to fend off the mage. It was then that she saw two dwarves cowering near a broken down carriage, trying to calm their horse. Aerianes wasted no more time, and quickly leapt from the trees, joining the battle.

She quickly sided next to Alistair, helping him with the two men trying to overpower him. She knocked one of their blows away from the templar and caught the thieve's attention her way. He ran after her as she put distance between herself and Alistair, allowing him to concentrate on one enemy.

The man ran at her, throwing small knives in her direction, which she managed to dodge away from. As she stood her ground and the man drew near, he pulled a long blade from the sleeve of his tunic and readied himself to attack her.

Aerianes saw the glimmer of steel in his clothing and prepared for the attack, placing her daggers over her head to deflect the sword away from her skull. The blades sang out their battle cry as they collided, and Aerianes made quick work of the man; quickly drawing a thin but deep line across his jugular, blood sprouting out and over her head. She allowed him to drop to the ground and she ran to aid her hound, who had stunned the thief and was beginning to maul him.

Morrigan was doing her best to keep the mage at bay, yet this one was quite skilled in the art of blood magic. It seemed when the mage could take no more, she would cast a protection hex on herself, allowing her the moments to take a poultice. With the other occupied with their own opponents, she couldn't rely on them to strike the blood mage physically.

Another spell, another hex, another poultice. This one was relentless. Morrigan could feel her mana draining at an alarming rate and her body began to tremble. As her vision began to blur, she tried to remember the incantation her mother had once taught her years ago.

_"This will freeze your attacker in his place for a limited time, allowing you to run away, or regain your strength before attacking again," her mother had explained. "However, you cannot attack them until this spell wears off. Remember it well Morrigan. This spell could just save your life one day."_

Now if only she could remember the damnable thing.

_'Something about the numbness of the limbs...the stillness of body and will...'_

Another attack from the mage. Morrigan couldn't take much more.

_'That's it!'_

With a quick wave of her hands, she conjured a yellow light that shone over the blood mage, causing her to stop mid-spell and drop to her knees. She was motionless, and helpless to break free. Morrigan smirked, and fell to the ground, using her staff to try and support her weak body.

Alistair had finally sunk his blade into the chest of his assailant, hearing the sickening snap of bone and ligaments as he choked on his own blood. He looked over to see Aerianes and her hound advancing towards him, their own targets down for good. He smiled, but immediately flushed bright red at the elf's lack of armor and her small, tight fitting tunic and breeches. He stammered some incoherent babble and began to stumble backwards.

"U-Um...I'm sorry...my lady, I-"

"Alistair! Get down!"

He didn't have time to respond, for he had tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, just in time to see a ball of blue light pass over him. As soon as it had passed, he saw an arrow fly over his head in the opposite direction. He thought he heard a small explosion, but he wasn't too sure, but he felt tired suddenly, and very apathetic.

His psyche was restored once he saw her over his head, a look of concern on her face. He grinned up at her, and Aerianes shook her head.

"Alistair..." she breathed. "Are you all right?"

He raised his body up to a sitting position and nodded. "Fine thanks. Just a banged up arse is all." He looked behind him to see a robed mage lying on the ground, an arrow sticking out from her head, and blood spurting out of the entry hole. He looked back at the elf and noticed no quiver on her back, and he gave her a questioning look.

"It was me," Leliana called from the bushes, lowering her bow, revealing the woman in nothing but her small clothes. Now Alistair's face really did redden. He quickly turned away, listening to Leliana laugh at his bashfulness.

"Thank the gods you arrived when you did, Leliana," Aerianes smiled and rose to her feet. She turned to Alistair and offered her hand, which he took without taking his eyes from the ground.

"Come now Alistair," Leliana giggled. She looked about the camp and saw Morrigan rising to her feet shakily. The mage shook her head at her, and slowly made it to her tent. However, she noticed someone else missing. "Where is Sten?" she asked.

"Out getting us dinner," Alistair answered her.

Aerianes put a hand on Alistair's shoulder and he finally looked at her. She smiled, feeling her hand clam up slightly and her heart beat a little harder. Why the hell was she so nervous and awkward around him?

"Listen, Alistair..." she began, her voice trailing. "I'm s-"

"Mighty timely arrival, my friend! I'm much obliged!"

Aerianes and Alistair tore their gaze from each other and looked down to the source of thanks. One of the dwarves raised his hand up to them, a smile on his face and appreciation in his eyes. Aerianes extended her arm slowly, and allowed the dwarf to shake it fiercely with gratitude.

"Um...you're welcome..." she finally offered in return.

"The name's Bodhan Freddic, merchant and entrepreneur." He motioned to the younger dwarf who finally emerged from the broken carriage. He looked almost lost in thought as he neared the older man, but kept a small smile on his face. Bodhan beamed. "And this here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy!"

Sandal looked up at the elf. "Hello."

Bodhan smoothed the long brown beard over his tunic and and shifted his stance. "Road's been mighty dangerous these days. Mind if I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way?"

Aerianes smiled, but shook her head. "I doubt you want to travel with Grey Wardens."

Daugion barked, as if in agreement.

"Grey Warden, hm?" He stroked his beard again, thinking momentarily. He looked at his son, then back up at the warriors. "No offense, but I suspect there's more excitement on your path then my boy and I can handle! We will pack our carriage again and rest a little. We shall be out of your way before the dawn breaks. So, allow me to bid you farewell and good fortune!"

Sandal looked up at them again. The simplicity of his mind written all over his face. "Goodbye!"

The two dwarves turned and walked back to their tattered crates, and Aerianes could hear Bodhan speaking to his son about the mess in a jovial manner. It made her heart soften a little, reminding her slightly of her own father. As the pair walked off, she sighed and began to pick up the bodies of the dead, pulling them out of the camp.

Daugion and Alistair joined her while Leliana dressed. She bent over the fire and began to feed it a little more, waiting for the flames to grow and for the qunari man to bring something to eat. Her stomach was now grumbling quite loudly. She sat by the fire, lost in her thoughts, when she heard Alistair yelp from a distance. She turned quickly, readying herself for another attack.

Aerianes had obviously struck him on the unarmored arm, and he was rubbing it vigorously. She thought she heard him laughing, and soon the elf joined in, along with the Mabari. Leliana grinned to herself and turned back to the flames that danced across her vision. Perhaps she was not as mistaken as she initially thought.

_'Love can dawn in odd places, so it seems.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Two  
Chapter 10  
Heavily Broken**

**

* * *

**

When dawn crept over the camp, Aerianes crawled out from her tent, smelling the sweet dew as it began to evaporate over the grass. Winter was on its way, she could feel it and smell it on the wind. The thought of camping in the wintertime made her cringe inwardly. Her clan always moved north months before the frost was about to settle in, and she had never actually experienced a snowfall since childhood.

_'How long it's been since then...'_

She looked about the camp, and all was still silent. The cart and horse that the dwarves had arrived in was gone, as they had promised. Ahead of her, Sten was sharpening his blade in silence, finishing the remainder of his night watch in reverie. Aerianes was tempted to go and chat, but opted out for simply readying the pots for breakfast. Sten was not someone she seemed to be able to cuddle up to too quickly, and she was still a little unsure of the qunari's true intentions.

So she simply walked to the fire, nodded to her newest comrade, and grabbed the large pot. She began to make her way to the river, when she heard Daugion bark after her. She turned, smiled, and motioned for him to follow her. He barked again and trotted beside her through the bushes, sniffing random trees as he went.

Aerianes pushed the branches out of her way as she went, careful not to trip over loose roots, and made it to the bank. Daugion immediately ran to the river, splashing about and barking happily. The elf smiled and looked upward, the sky clear and beginning to turn a pale blue as the night was banished for another day. She walked to the water and began to dip the pot lengthwise into the current. Daugion ran to her and tried to nudge her, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, boy," Aerianes laughed as he licked her face. "Come on, we have to get this back to our friends! It won't do any good to return with a sandy pot and dirty water!"

He was relentless though, and finally Aerianes was forced to set the pot down and tackle her hound. Daugion growled playfully and dodged the grip of his master, amused as she tumbled into the water.

"Daugion!"

He barked again, lowering onto his front haunches and wagging his backside in the air. He was having fun with her, and that was really what mattered. However, now her tunic was soaked through, and the morning chill was still about.

Aerianes stood up in the water and shook her body exactly as her hound would. Daugion barked again, pleased with their quick playtime. He trotted up to the elf and stood on his back legs, trying to embrace her in an awkward hug. Aerianes laughed and stroked in between his ears, grinning when she heard the pleased whine from her hound.

"Okay, we can't play all day now, can we? We have a meal to eat, and darkspawn to slay!"

As they reentered the camp, Aerianes was pleased to see everyone rising from their own slumber. Leliana was readying the grain and few berries they had picked along the was for breakfast, while the others began packing their tents and bedrolls.

"Ah! You have returned!" Leliana exclaimed, waving her hand as Aerianes neared the fire. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at her, noting her soaking clothing. "My friend, what has happened? Why are you soaked to the bone?"

As she dropped the pot next to her, Aerianes sighed and ruffled her hound's ears again. "This one just won't leave well enough alone, I'm afraid." She pulled the fabric away from her body, allowing a cold draft to rise up through her tunic, making her shiver. "I suppose I best go and dry off. Can you keep him company for now?"

Leliana looked to the hound, crinkled her nose slightly, but smiled. "I suppose, so long as he keeps a fair distance from my nose."

He whimpered in response.

"Thanks, Leliana," Aerianes laughed and strode off towards her tent. She thought she could see Alistair giving her a second glance on her way by. By the way her wet tunic clung to her curves, it made his face flush and he quickly turned away again. That was when she noticed how revealing the wet cloth actually was, and she blushed a bright crimson, rushing into her tent to hide her embarrassment.

Alistair winced, thinking he had turned his head quick enough to hide his awkwardness. He couldn't help but redden when she walked past him like that. Even from the distance, the wet tunic she sported left very little to the imagination, and the was she was oblivious to it was just so...

_'Cute.'_

No, not cute. Something a little more racy.

_'We're in the middle of a Blight, you idiot! And you're making eyes at your leader like a schoolboy does to his crush! Snap out of it!'_

The truth was, however, that it was difficult to snap out of it. He wasn't the best with first impressions and words, but it seemed whenever they were alone together, he could hardly form a sentence, let alone an entire conversation! He functioned so much better in their entire group, where others could join in on their conversations at anytime, and it felt more like a group of travelers than just...a boy and a girl.

He sighed and shook his head. He knew he was being silly, but he had to get at least a little more insight. If anything, all of this would be a good learning experience for him. So after he finished packing the tent he and Sten shared, he strapped them to their horse and walked over to the fire, where Leliana and Sten sat quietly eating their breakfast. He checked back over his shoulder as he sat on the ground. Morrigan was on her own, as per usual, packing her own things, eating her own food; and Aerianes was still in her tent. He sighed with relief and grabbed a bowl, scooping his share of the bland gruel that was ready.

"So..." he began, clearing his throat and turning to the woman. "You're female, Leliana, right?"

She had her spoon almost to her mouth when this statement was heard. She stopped her hand, turned her gaze over to the templar, and smirked. "I am? That's news. When did this happen?"

Alistair's face began to flush already. "I just wanted some advice." He took a large spoonful of gruel and forced it down into his stomach. For some reason, eating was a little more difficult when talking about this. He cleared his throat again and continued. "What should I do if... if I think a woman is special and-"

"You want to woo her?" she cut him off rather excitedly. When his face looked as if he was choking, she calmed herself and waited for his moment of anxiety to pass. "Here's a good tip: You shouldn't question her about her female-ness."

He nodded to her. "All right, yes. Good point."

She couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face. Through the short amount of time she knew her companions, she could sense the feelings between the two Wardens, even if they were completely oblivious to it at this point. She always loved a good love story, and watching it unfold and bloom in front of her eyes was only an added bonus. She didn't want to push them, though. No, Alistair and Aerianes would have to fall upon this themselves. But maybe...she could nudge?

"Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?"

Alistair scoffed. "Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female?"

Leliana's face softened. "It's part of your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing."

"So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that?"

"Just be yourself!" she exclaimed. "You know how to do that, don't you?"

Alistair turned when he heard the soft footsteps of his elven companion. He turned his full attention to his bowl and mumbled under his breath, "All right, forget I asked."

"What's everyone talking about?" Aerianes asked as she plopped down across from the three warriors. She was dry once again, dressed in her armor with her hair pulled back. Leliana handed her a bowl, which she took happily, and began to shovel the slop into her mouth. Her appetite had been ravenous lately, and she was glad even for tasteless gruel to ingest.

"We are simply getting to know our newest member a little better," Leliana said, turning to Sten, smiling. "I've heard stories about the qunari, you know."

Sten turned. "Oh?"

"They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva," she explained. "Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the qunari are implacable, relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion," she turned to Aerianes, noticing how she had so easily captured her attention. "It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea!"

Sten huffed. "We'll do better next time." He stared into the fire and then looked from Aerianes to Leliana. His brows furrowed and he turned again to the red head. "Why are you here?"

She seemed taken back by his blunt question. Her gaze shifted slightly, which Aerianes caught right away.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Women are priests, artisans, farmers or shopkeepers."

Aerianes rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go."

Sten ignored the elf and continued, unaffected by her interruption. "None of them have any place in fighting."

Leliana sighed and rose to her feet. "I have no idea how to answer this..." She lowered her hands and began to gather the bowls and spoons, hoping the conversation would end with her being silent and leaving.

"It is not done," Sten continued. "There is no more to it."

She turned, arms full of dishes and narrowed her gaze to the gruff man. "Do you mean your people have no female mages or warriors?"

"Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men?"

"What are you talking about?" she fumed, her patience running thin. "They don't wish to be men!"

Aerianes lowered her eyes to the ground, motioning for Alistair to do the same. They were not getting into the middle of this.

But Sten only nodded, folding his arms as if he had won the debate. "They shouldn't. That can only lead to frustration."

Leliana sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Sten...no, never mind. Let's drop this."

"As you wish."

As Leliana trumped down to the river to quickly wash, Aerianes stood and stretched. She noticed Alistair out of the corner of her eye, again seeming to keep his gaze away from her. She felt bad. He seemed the kind of man who would fumble if a woman so much as bared her ankle to him, and there she had been, unintentionally baring her entire being to the world. She had to do something to say she was sorry.

"Alistair, would you help me pack my camp?" She asked. "I never could figure out human tents, and it bunches all wrong when I do it."

Without a word or a glance, he nodded and marched over to the assembled tent. Aerianes practically had to run to keep up with him.

As they began to take down the few poles and tarps, Aerianes cleared her throat, hoping to drive his attention away from the awkwardness of this morning.

"So," she began, folding the tarp as he untied the poles. "How did you become a Grey Warden?"

This topic, he would always be happy to open up about.

Alistair shrugged, still not looking her way. "Same way you did. You drink some blood, you choke on it, you pass out. You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny."

He shrugged again, as if trying to rid himself of his anxiety. "I do my best. What can I say?" He seemed to ponder his answer for a moment; then, as he began to tie up the poles, he continued. "Let's see, I was in the Chantry before. I trained for many years to become a templar, in fact. That's where I learned most of my skills."

Aerianes laughed. "You don't seem the religious type."

"You're telling me," he chuckled, finally looking at her, his nerves put to ease. "I was banished to the kitchen to scour the pots more time then I can count. And that a lot," he added quickly. "I can count pretty high.

"The Grand Cleric didn't want to let me go. Duncan was forced to conscript me, actually; and was she ever furious when he did. I thought she was going to have us both arrested. I was lucky."

He was helping her fold up the remainder of the tent, the two of them meeting at the middle as they met the corners of the folds. Aerianes tried to grab hold of the corners just as Alistair did, their fingers intertwining for a quick moment. She shot Alistair a glance, as did he. Both stayed there for a time, not saying anything. She could feel Alistair's breath on her face and her own seemed to catch in her throat.

_'What's wrong with me?'_

Suddenly, a clatter was heard behind them. They both turned to see Daugion running away, Morrigan making chase as he bounded about with her staff in hand. She was yelling for him to stop, while Leliana giggled and Sten merely watched, as silent as ever.

She heard Alistair cough from her other side and she turned quickly to see he was trying to grab the fabric from her fingers. Aerianes dropped her hands as if his were suddenly on fire. She smiled and caught him doing the same as he walked towards the horse to pack the tent. The elf quickly picked up her weapons and travel pack, running after the templar.

"Why did the Grand Cleric want to keep you?" she asked, trying to keep up their conversation.

As Alistair finished packing and reining the horse, he turned to her and smirked. "I wondered that myself. It's not as if she valued me highly." He grabbed onto the horse's reins and began to walk towards their group, the elf following suit. "I think she just didn't want to give anything to the Grey Wardens, is all. The Chantry didn't lose men; and I think I can do more fighting the Blight anyhow, rather than sitting in a temple somewhere.

"I'll always be thankful to Duncan for recruiting me. If it hadn't been for him, you know, I would never...I wouldn't have..."

His face dropped then, and Aerianes felt the pang of his loss reflected in his eyes. He looked towards the ground, his words halted.

"I'm sorry," she said, mentally hitting herself for bringing up the topic. She knew talking of lost loved ones was always hard; she herself didn't want to talk of Tamlen for a long time, if she could avoid it. However, being a Grey Warden and not thinking of Duncan would be a difficult task.

"No," Alistair insisted. "It's...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be..." He tried to find the words to make her feel better, but couldn't. He sighed, "...it's fine. He died a hero. They all did. Come on," he picked up the pace as they reached the others. "Let's go. I think I'm done talking."

"Down trodden again, Alistair? My, 'tis going to be a _long_ journey if you continue this trend." Morrigan mused, finally grabbing her staff back from the Mabari, grimacing at the drool that came off in threads.

"Okay, let's all just get going. Alistair said we should be at Redcliffe by noon, if we hurry." Aerianes sighed and motioned for her party to venture forth. Morrigan simply rolled her eyes and obeyed the order, taking up the rear as the others passed by.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. I know you don't much care for her," Aerianes apologized, feeling even worse now. She knew that Morrigan did not take well to emotions and those who expressed them openly. It was too bad for Alistair that it was the exact kind of person he was. Again, she mentally kicked herself...until she saw him smiling at her, in thanks.

* * *

The sun had already made its way to high noon when Aerianes could see the distant and lazy spin of the windmill. She grinned. Alistair was almost dead on about when they would reach Redcliffe, and it was about time; her stomach was practically begging for nourishment.

"Alistair!" she called from the front of their group. "Alistair! Come here!"

He met her at the front of the line and stared off to where she pointed. She smiled and stretched out her body, hands high above her head.

"You were right," she said. "We made it right around lunch time. Good thing, too, because I'm about to pass out from hunger!"

She was expecting a sarcastic jab to be said, some sort of joke or remark, but none came. Aerianes turned to Alistair and saw that his face had hardened, his hands clenched tightly into hard fists. He seemed troubled by the sight of the town, and Aerianes found herself wary of this reaction. Hadn't it been his idea to go to Redcliffe in the first place? He was still relatively quiet on their walks, but he wasn't so...anxious? Was that the word she was looking for?

Alistair cleared his throat. "Look, Aerianes, there's something that I-"

"Darkspawn! Behind us!"

Leliana's cry drew the Warden's attentions away from each other. Alistair immediately armed himself, and Aerianes quickly drew her bow. As they turned, they saw the approach of the things. The elf counted roughly ten and they were close enough to be a threat to their horse and belongings; never mind themselves. Aerianes knocked her arrows and focused.

"Leliana! Morrigan! Get the horse away from them!" she yelled over the horse's whinnies. "Alistair, let's go. Sten and Daugion will need our help!"

Alistair nodded and charged ahead, the elf following behind as she let her arrows fly.

Sten had already gotten to the midst of the group and held his two handed battle axe in front of him, trying to knock the creature's off of their feet. Three went down from the qunari warrior's immense strength and he was quick to sweep the weapon above him, bringing the large blade over the necks of two darkspawn. As he tried to pry the blade from the bodies, the third had gotten to its feet and charged at Sten, sword flailing and teeth snarling. The qunari braced himself for the attack, feeling no fear as his assailant came close.

A blur of grey suddenly burst into Sten's vision, and the darkspawn fell. Alistair quickly retracted his shield and drove his sword into the monster's skull, wincing slightly at the sickening noise it made. He looked up, nodding to Sten, motioning to the axe. Sten put his attention back on his weapon and was able to pull it free.

An arrow whizzed by their heads, and the two men were quick to draw their attention back to the battlefield. They saw Daugion dragging a smaller beast away to destroy on his own, the darkspawn trying desperately to kick the dog's muzzle to be freed, and failing miserably. Alistair noted the four remaining darkspawn and they charged.

Aerianes watched from a distance through her bow as she had released her arrows. The darkspawn had two archers on their side, and she had to deal with them before she could monitor what Sten and Alistair were doing. The first two arrows had cleared too far east, she had misjudged the wind in her panic to get them down quick. With their archers aware of her presence, they let their arrows go to her. She was able to quickly dodge and roll out of their way; but the arrows came quick, the moment one landed, the next followed suite a foot away. Aerianes had to be swift, and she gained her footing again as she rain through the grassy plain, hearing the soft thump behind her as the arrows tried to make contact.

Somehow, she managed to fumble for a new arrow and she set her gaze on the left archer. She let out a labored breath as she moved, and released the arrow into the air. It made contact into the darkspawn's neck, and she watched it dance momentarily until it fell to the ground.

She felt a sharp pain on the side of her arm and she saw that one of the archer's arrows had grazed her flesh, leaving a small, but painful gash. She cringed, but quickly looked up to be ready for the other archer's arrows.

However, when she looked up, the battle was over. The darkspawn all lay dead, and the two men were walking back to their group, Daugion trotting along happily behind, blood dripping from his jowls. He barked and ran over to Aerianes as she started towards them, confusion written on her face.

"Are you all right?" she asked the two warriors as they neared each other. "What happened to the other archer?"

"Oh, we took care of him," Leliana called from close behind. Aerianes turned and saw the two women looking rather smugly at her. Aerianes smiled back at the red head.

"I was able to freeze said darkspawn, and Leliana shattered the thing with her arrows." Morrigan explained.

Aerianes nodded. "And you two?" she asked, turning to Sten and Alistair.

Alistair grinned. "Oh, you know nothing can stop me, or this one man army beside me," he laughed and clapped Sten on the shoulder. However, when the qunari merely narrowed his gaze onto the templar, Alistair was quick to withdraw.

"You did not see the battle?" Sten asked, an eyebrow cocked accusingly.

Aerianes found herself at a loss for words under that gaze. The man commanded such respect and was ever intimidating; but she was trying hard not to be affected by it. She dug into her brain to recall the last literal five minutes, but suddenly drew a blank under his stare. She eyed the people around her and suddenly felt very lost and alone...and wishing Tamlen was there to help her.

"I...I-I um..."

"Perhaps you best hone your skills with your weapons before you step into danger," Sten said, walking past her and heading again towards the windmill. "I would hate to be following a leader who can hardly lead her arrow or blade into an enemy's vitals, much less lead us into a war with the archdemon."

"Hey, give her a rest," Alistair warned, edging closer to the elf. He turned to her to give her a slight nudge. "Let's get a move on. Redcliffe can't be but an hour or so away."

"How could you drop this discussion so easily? Your so named _leader_ was unable to keep her head in the midst of battle. Such actions are punishable by death in our clans. The slightest mistakes can kill us all, and you can shrug them off so easily?"

"Drop it, Sten!" The templar's voice gained an edge as he saw the tremors rise through Aerianes' arms. He wasn't about to let this man talk down to her like this. He would see to that personally, if need be.

Sten scoffed, but said no more. He turned and led on, taking the horse's reins.

Leliana and Morrigan waited until the two Warden's caught up, moving only when the four were together. Aerianes kept her gaze to the ground, allowing Alistair to lead her through the tall blades of grass. She suddenly felt very disconnected from it all. Her feelings and thoughts of abandoning this quest rushed to the front of her mind again, and she wondered just how far north her clan could have gotten.

_'Come off it. It's been almost two months. They are long gone.'_

Which was true. Her clan was fast. Most likely, they had made their way across the Waking Sea and more than halfway through the Green Dales. With any luck, they would be settling within the Arlathan Forest within the month. At that moment, she would have given anything to feel the soft fur of the halla beneath her hand, the rough bark of the trees as she climbed through, scouting with her clan mates. So many times they had moved, and Tamlen and herself would race through the treetops, bounding from branch to branch, trying to beat each other to the next clearing.

She would have given anything at that moment to simply drop her daggers and run as far as her feet could take her.

But she was here, and there was nowhere else to go but forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Two  
Chapter Eleven**

**Don't Get Lost in Information**

* * *

The remainder of their journey had been relatively quiet. Alistair had tried to coax a conversation out of anyone, even Morrigan, but to no avail. The tension was thick enough to choke on, but none seemed too eager to ease it. He continued to play fetch with Daugion to keep himself busy and the hound was happy for it, pouncing about and barking madly when Alistair threw the sticks.

Aerianes merely watched, speechless and expressionless. He knew that she was questioning herself. It was the same way she carried herself not even two days ago; shoulders slightly down, head bent and eyes downcast. The battle had helped to work some of her chestnut hair out of its binds, and she did nothing to adjust it, the pieces flowing freely in the breeze, making her seem even more defeated; and he knew it wasn't fair. Questioning herself about her leadership skills, when she had proven herself to be a great leader some time ago, just wasn't fair.

"Alistair,"

He almost jumped at the sound of his name escaping her lips. He turned his gaze to her and nodded for her to continue.

"I remember you being so adamant about going to this Eamon for help. Did you mention as to why? Is he family of yours, perhaps?"

He felt the sweat begin to form on his brow and neck, and he tugged at the top of his tunic to let some air flow in. He knew she was smart, but she was able to piece things together much quicker than he would have liked, in this situation.

"Family? Well...uh, d-didn't I tell you?" he stammered, tripping over his words to find a somewhat suitable response. His brain pumped to find an answer, and he could swear her eyes grew dimmer as the long seconds passed. Finally, he smiled feebly and said, "Dogs raised me, actually, giant slobbering dogs from the Anderfels, a whole pack of them in fact!"

It was a pitiful deterrent; but to his surprise, the tiniest of grins appeared on her face.

"That must have been quite tough for them."

He smiled and continued. "Well, they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too, and devout Andrastians to boot!"

"Uh huh. Flying dogs..."

"Or did I dream all of that?" he mused. "Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it? Are you having strange dreams?"

She said nothing, but kept her amusing grin clear as she waited for him to confess. Alistair sighed.

"Let's see, how do I explain this?"

_'As blunt as possible.'_

"I'm a bastard. And before you make any smart comments, I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe castle, and she died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow, and put a roof over my head. He was good to me, and he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry whenI was old enough."

Aerianes looked up at him, finally placing her stray hairs behind her elongated ears. "Arl Eamon isn't you father? So you know who is?"

Alistair shrugged. "I know who I was told my real father is. He died before my mother did, anyhow, it isn't important.

"Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the king, because it was so soon after the war. But he loved her. Well, anyhow, the new arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did."

Alistair knew where this was going to go. Whether he liked it or not, the whole story was going to have to come out sooner or later. However, he wished he could postpone it as long as humanly possible. The way that she looked at him though, with such understanding and kindness...it almost made his heart melt.

"So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well, the arlessa made sure that the castle wasn't a home to be at that point. She despised me."

Aerianes felt her own eyes grow dark with anger. She remembered her own hardships to get to her clan, the things she went through and terrors she saw. When she had finally reached her clan, she was lucky for Ashalle to be so kind and loving, as if she was her own daughter. Aerianes was an orphan, and not a child of the Dales originally, and yet the clan grew quickly to accept her as their own, and she would never forget such kindness. To hear that this damnable woman cringed at the mere sight of Alistair made the elf's stomach turn. She shook her head.

"What a horrible thing to do to a child."

Alistair chuckled. "Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet." He sighed and looked ahead at the ever growing windmill. They would be upon the town soon, and he wondered if now was the right time. She, after all, had shared a little about herself with him, but this seemed like such a big step. Could he even trust her with such delicate information?

"Do you have anything to remember your mother by?"

He snapped out of his train of thought and eyed her. Aerianes smiled warmly back.

"You said she died when you were young. I would hope that you had something to remind you of her. I know I would have given anything to have a reminder of my parents."

He nodded. "I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away that I tore it off, threw it at the wall and it shattered." He shook his head, his face cringing at the memory. "Stupid, stupid thing to do.

"The arl came by the monastery a few time to see how I was; but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything...and eventually he just stopped coming."

He felt a soft touch on his arm, and looked down again to see her smile.

"You were young," she said.

Alistair's face softened and he relaxed his posture slightly. "Yes...I guess I was..." he trailed for a moment, lost in his owns thoughts. It was when he could tell the colors of the mill's tarps that he came to again and continued. "All I know is that the arl is a good man and well loved by the people. He was King Cailan's uncle, so he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyways, that's really all there is to tell."

She eyes him suspiciously. Something didn't sit right with this story, and she knew it. Alistair was still bothered by something, and she hoped that he would, in time, be able to tell her.

_'Perhaps a little coaxing is in order?'_

She smiled to herself as they walked. "You know, Alistair, I really do appreciate this talks we have. I think it's important for us to be honest and trusting of each other. It feels like being...home."

"Y-Yes," he stammered. '_Maker, what is she doing? Guilting the story out of me? She is a crafty one, I'll give her that.'_

The windmill grew nearer, and time was running out.

She needed to know. He had stalled and wasted enough time; but now they were about to have a meeting with the arl, and by then, it would be too late to hear it from himself. That wouldn't do at all. No, he had to be the one to tell her, if they were to continue building their trust in each other, his long kept secret would finally have to come out.

Redcliffe was not even twenty minutes away, when Alistair finally inhaled his courage and slowed his pace, halting Aerianes. Ahead, he could sense the others stalling their footsteps as well, and he cursed his loud and clunky armor for giving away his walking pattern.

'_They were going to find out soon enough anyways,'_ he thought to himself. '_May as well be now...'_

"Look, can we talk for a moment?"

_'Finally!'_

When Aerianes looked up at him and nodded, he continued.

"I need to tell you something I, ah, should probably have told you earlier."

Grey eyes looked at him expectantly. She forced her smile. "What's on your mind?"

_'Here we go. This is where it all changes.'_

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right?"

Aerianes looked at him with a blank expression.

"That my mother was a serving girl in the castle and he took me in?"

"Um...sure," she finally answered.

Alistair sighed. "Well, the reason he did that was because, well..." he trailed off. Did he really want to do this? Her opinion of him would change, he was sure. They would all change. It had always been on a strictly need to know basis, and well, no one had ever needed to know.

Until now.

Finally, he summoned his courage and forced his words out. "Because my father was King Maric. Which made Cailan my half-brother, I suppose."

Aerianes felt her heart stop beating momentarily. Suddenly, it all made sense. She finally realized why his smile seemed so familiar the first time they met; they had the same smile, the same glint in their eyes. It was clear why he shifted uneasily at the sound of Cailan's death and being heirless, now that she thought about it. Here she thought it was the trials of everyday traveling and her mind playing silly tricks on her, but it all was clear now. Alistair had to be Cailan's half-brother. They were too much alike.

She could see how hard this was for him to admit, and she felt nothing but respect for him. Most shems, by what she had seen, would jump at the chance to be heir to the throne. She had heard too many tales of usurpers and tyranny to be convinced otherwise; and yet he seemed to cringe at the reminder of his lineage. It was a noble thing not to try and flex the power of his bloodline, and smart. It had been centuries since the elves had kings and queens, and she felt that the clans were better for it.

She could see Leliana and Morrigan draw closer, intrigued by their discussion. The past tension forgotten, Aerianes grinned at the man and put her hands on her hips.

"So...you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?"

For a moment, Alistair said nothing, a surprised expression crawling across his face. Aerianes felt her face grow hot from embarrassment. Had she said something wrong again? Something to make him hurt? Or angry?

Then, his smile appeared again, and she exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was even holding.

"Ha! Yes, I guess it does at that!" Alistair chuckled. "I should use that line more often." He shifted his gaze to the ground and slumped his shoulders slightly. "I would have told you, but it never really meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret. I've never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it, or they coddled me," he tightened his fists and grimaced. "Even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know as long as possible. I'm sorry."

She didn't know why he was apologizing. Yes, she wished he had been truthful from the start, but she could see why he wouldn't go blurting that kind of information out to just anyone. After all, they were still quite new to each other.

Aerianes merely nodded. "I think I understand; but does Loghain know?"

Alistair looked back up at her, sighing. "Why wouldn't he? He was King Maric's best friend. I don't know if that means anything, though, I never considered the idea that it might ever be important." He shook his head and looked back towards Redcliffe, feeling a sudden uncomfortable knot in his stomach. "At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it."

For a moment, Aerianes thought she felt a twist of regret forming in her throat. It was as if she had lost something important to her, something very special. She searched momentarily for what it was, but couldn't seem to find a word for it. For now, she would put that feeling to the side and focus on her companion. She had questions now.

"So you're the heir to the throne, then?"

From the side, she could see his face turn a slight green hue. She smirked.

"Let's hope not!" he exclaimed. "I'm the son of a commoner, and a Grey Warden to boot. It was made very clear to me early on that there was no room for me raising any rebellion or such nonsense," he turned to her, raising his hands in defense. "And that's fine by me! No, if there's an heir to found, it's Arl Eamon himself. He's not of royal blood, but he is Cailan's uncle, and more importantly, very popular with the people. Though, if he's really as sick as we've heard..."

When his face dropped, Aerianes began to wonder if his worry had more to it than just a sick relative.

Alistair quickly shook his head. "No, I don't want to think about that. So there you have it. Now can we move on," he shifted his stance anxiously. "And I'll just pretend you still think I'm some nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

She couldn't help herself. With a wide grin, she bowed low to the ground, sweeping her hand in front of her with a grand gesture.

"As you command, _my prince_."

Alistair rolled his eyes at the sound of her and Leliana's giggling. "Oh lovely. I'm going to regret this. I just know it."

Aerianes composed herself to the best of her ability, and nodded. "Right, we appear to be just on the outskirts. Let's keep going. The arl awaits."

* * *

From first glance, Aerianes almost thought they had passed Redcliffe by the time they had gotten to the windmill. Beyond was the grand castle across a vast lake, but no houses or taverns or shops were to be seen. It was when she looked down, over the rocky cliffs on which they stood, that she saw the wooden cottages and the stone walls of the chantry. It was a quaint little town, not much larger than Lothering, yet there were not townspeople to speak of.

It seemed odd for it to be mid-day and yet there were no smells of dinner, of the blacksmith's fires; even the boats on the lake had been pulled into the docks. The town was lifeless, and eerily so. Nothing could be heard below save for the stray dog bark (to which Daugion was happy to respond) or the wind grazing over the hills.

"It is too quiet here," Sten observed. "Do your people not venture out during the daylight?"

Alistair scowled. "They are not _my_ people. And yes, they should be out and about." He eyed the building below and furrowed his brow. "I wonder what has happened to everyone?"

"Look ahead," Aerianes alerted. "A man is headed this way."

Across the bridge, an older man ran towards them. His face was glistening with perspiration and his nerves were evident. He had a bow and quiver slung improperly across his chest, indicating to the elf that he was nowhere used to having a weapon on his body. She wondered what possessed him to wield one?

"I-I thought I saw travelers coming down the road," he huffed once he finally reached them. He wiped his brow and straightened his posture. "Though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"

Aerianes quirked an eyebrow at his hopeful disposition. "What do you mean?" she asked him, "Is there a problem?"

His face dropped then, almost instantly. His shoulders sagged and shook his head. "So you...don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"We've heard Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean," Aerianes offered.

"He could be dead for all we know!" the archer exclaimed. "Nobody's heard from the castle in days! We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl, no king to send us help. So many are dead and those left are terrified they're next!"

"Hold on," Alistair raised his hand to stop the man's rambling. Aerianes could see the concern on his face, and she cringed to think what he might be feeling with the arl sick and now his hometown being ravaged by monsters. He didn't falter, though, and she was glad for it.

"What is the evil that is attacking you?" he asked.

The man swallowed a mouthful of air and shook his head. "I-I don't rightly know; I'm sorry. Nobody does. I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's left holding us together. He'll want to see you."

"Bann Teagan? Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?"

"Yes, and it's not far, if you'll come with me."

Aerianes nodded and motioned for her party to continue, weapons and horse in tow.

As they made their way down to town, the elf couldn't help but feel a sense of dread pass over her as she stared out into the empty roads and silent homes. She felt a sort of foreboding as they neared the tall stone barrier of the chantry, its bells silent. The whole situation made Aerianes shudder, wishing to be back in her forest with her clan, where at lease the sound of nature could keep her company. Here, in Redcliffe, it seems even the birds could smell the evil lurking about, and flew clear of it.

The man knocked five times in rapid succession on the door. After a moment, the group heard a large rattle and thump as a barrier was removed from the inside. The large wooden doors slowly creaked open, and a helmeted templar poked his head outside. After a quick once over of the group, he nodded to the archer and opened the door the full way, allowing them entry.

Aerianes turned to Sten. "Someone needs to be mindful of our horse. Sten, stay out here while we deal with this Teagan. Should I need your assistance, well, you'll know it when you hear it."

Sten nodded. "As you wish."

Inside, Aerianes practically felt the fear hanging in the air like a thick fog in the fall mornings. She felt uneasy about the way the villagers were shaking, how the children were crying, and how some of the women were howling their sorrow for all to hear. All about the long corridor, villagers huddled together, offering comfort, support and prayer. The Chantry priests ran about, trying to help the wounded or unsettled, ensuring everyone was at least fed. It was macabre to see so much sorrow and pain between the walls that were, to her knowledge of the humans so far, supposed to give comfort and relief. Her heart ached for every wailing child and woman she passed, for she knew that their husband, father or mother, were now gone.

_'So much death...'_

Ahead of them, Aerianes noticed the pews had been pushed to the very back of the chantry, up against the large stained glass window depicting a man embracing a beautiful woman below him. The window would have been breathtaking, if it were not marred by blood and broken pieces from gods know what trying to come through. Now, the man's hand was missing and so was a piece of the woman's eye.

In front of the mess stood a man talking with another soldier. He was stern, his posture rigid and his motions made with his hands very precise. He was talking strategy with the soldier, of that Aerianes was sure. She had seen it many times in her clan, watching the hunters plot their course before heading into the forests to drive the shems away, or bring home food. She noticed his blood stained clothing, more elegant and colorful than that of the townspeople, and she guessed him to be the bann. Although she didn't know all that much about shemlen politics and class, she did know that the banns were slightly more wealthy than the villagers.

As they approached, he turned, throwing an inquisitive look their way. His shaggy brown hair was pushed behind his ears and unkept, and his facial hair was growing in spotted areas. He had dark bags under his faded brown eyes and the faintest of lines drawn across his forehead, no doubt from the stress and fighting. These were the tell tale signs of fatigue from battle and Aerianes sighed inwardly.

"It's Tomas, yes?" he finally asked once they were within speaking distance. He eyed the group behind the archer. He let his eyes wander over the four warriors and the Mabari and noted they were heavily armed. "And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

The archer named Tomas shook his head. "No, mu lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Tomas." He turned to the elf and her group and forced a weary smile. "Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the arl."

Alistair smiled. "I remember you, Bann Teagan, though the last time we met I was a lot younger..." he turned a slight shade of pink and added, "and covered in mud."

The bann regarded Alistair carefully, his eyes lighting up some. "Covered in mud? Alistair? It's you, isn't it?" he breathed. "You're alive! This is wonderful news!" He walked over to the templar and embraced him, as awkward as it was with Alistair being in his armor. Still, Alistair accepted the token of welcome and smiled.

"Still alive, yes," he finally managed after Teagan backed away. "Not for long, though, if Teryn Loghain has anything to say about it."

Teagan's eyes immediately clouded over again. "Indeed. Loghain would have us all believe all Grey Wardens died along with my nephew, amongst other things."

Leliana cocked her eyebrow. "Your nephew?"

"I refer to Cailan, of course," he answered. "Our sister was Queen Rowan, King Maric's wife and Cailan's mother. Maker rest her soul. So..." he turned to the small elf before him, silent as he took her in. It was odd to see an elf in armor, outside of the Dales, of course; and Teagan was intrigued by her. "Are you a Grey Warden as well?"

Aerianes nodded. "I am. My name is Aerianes. A pleasure to me you."

He smiled. "The pleasure is mine, my lady. I with it were under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother?" He sighed when they nodded. "Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has seen or heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one responds to my shouts."

Alistair stepped forward. "Teagan, your guard at the village gate mentioned monsters attacking. Have darkspawn overrun the castle?"

Teagan shook his head. "No, Alistair. Not darkspawn; but the attacks started a few nights ago. Evil...things surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

Aerianes could see the wave of guilt and pain that swept over the bann's face, and she immediately felt compassion towards him. It was refreshing, and reassuring to see such concern and selflessness from a human who wasn't traveling with her. She liked this man, and would do what she could to help him and his brother.

"What evil things are we talking about?"

"Some call them the walking dead," Teagan answered her. "Decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh. They hit again the next night. Each night they come with greater numbers." He shook his head and sighed, his body shuddering with the effort. "WIth Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help. I have a feeling tonights assault will be the worst yet.

"Alistair, I hate to ask, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends!"

"It isn't just up to me," Alistair replied. "Though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance against Loghain without Arl Eamon."

Aerianes could practically feel the hanging despair in the room, and she was sure that she saw Alistair glance at her from his peripherals. She didn't need his help to persuade her, however. Given the circumstances and the position this poor town was in, she was more than obliged to offer her services.

"Of course we'll help."

Morrigan sighed, nudging the elf gently. "How _pointless_ to help these villagers fight an impossible battle. One would think we had enough to contend with elsewhere." She raised an eyebrow in Aerianes direction, as if to emphasize her point.

Leliana cleared her throat. "We cannot simply turn our backs on these people, Morrigan. We are capable and experience fighters, and these are innocents in trouble."

"We stay to help," Aerianes said, her tone ending the conversation.

Teagan's eyes lit up, making the man appear to be at least ten years younger. He grabbed at the small elf's hands and bowed his head in gratitude, his single braid falling loose from his ear. Aerianes felt her face flush with the sudden appreciation and she simply stood there, stoic in response.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Teagan said. "This means more to me than you can guess." He turned to the villager who first brought them in and nodded. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired and then return to your post."

Tomas nodded. "Yes, my lord."

The bann quickly composed himself again and nodded to the group. "Now then, there is much to do before nightfall. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with the the preparations for the coming battle."

Aerianes nodded, looking around her small band of warriors. "We're on our way."

She was surprised when Teagan took her hand again, squeezing it gently. She looked back at him and he smiled at her. "Very well," he said. "Luck be with you, my lady."

As they turned away, Aerianes straightened her posture and took the lead. She began to make her way for the door, when a hand grabbed her shoulder and gently turned her around. She met the brown eyes she had grown quite familiar with and they seemed to smile all on their own at her.

"Can I talk to you for a quick moment?"

She nodded and motioned to the two women and her hound to continue on outside. Once they were more alone, she looked back up at the templar and smiled. "Of course, Alistair. What's going on?"

"I know that this has been an...eventful day, and that we have a lot more to do before the sun goes down; but I had to tell you...thank you." He felt his face grow hot and he hurried on. "I mean, you took the whole family blood line thing well, and you offered to help this village in a dire time. I mean...with everything we need to do..."

"We need to do it quickly, before the sun goes down." Aerianes finished. "Alistair, you don't have to thank me for anything. Isn't this what Grey Wardens do? Besides, I trust you when you say that this Eamon can aid us in our stand against Loghain and the Blight, so this is the first step to getting to him."

She stopped when she saw him staring at her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own skin, shifting her feet and darting her eyes about the room, conscious suddenly of all the people around them.

"You're really something else, you know that right?"

"Alistair-"

"I mean it. Really. Duncan was wise in his choosing a recruit, and I wouldn't want anyone else with me right now, fighting the darkspawn and the Blight."

Was it just her, or was it suddenly too hot to breathe?

Aerianes cleared her throat and stepped back from the man, getting a safe distance from his gaze as he seemed to remember what they were doing. His own face grew a slight pink hue and he laughed nervously.

"Let's just get this night over with. We can talk more later."

She nodded her agreement and they walked out of the chantry, Aerianes trailing behind until the flushness of her face went down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Two**  
**Chapter Twelve**

**You Worry About the Wrong Things**

**

* * *

**

It seemed that word traveled quickly in the town, and as soon as Aerianes and her group had exited the chantry building, there were already men setting up archery targets and piling rusted armor in the middle of the yard. Some looked weary about picking up the weapons, but most were eager to finally do something other than cower in fear and anxiety. It pleased the elf to see humans finally _doing_ something about their situation, unlike the folk in Lothering. She had a good suspicion that the bann had a great deal to do with that.

"What news?" Sten asked as they neared the soldier and their horse.

"We will gather up as much reinforcement as possible, and tonight we will help this town in defending itself against their enemies," Aerianes explained, trying her best to sound commanding and self-assured. However, she was doing a piss poor job of it, and she knew it.

Sten grunted. "I don't understand. Are these people in the treaties you and your fellow warden have talked so much about? If not, then why waste our time? Do we not have a Blight to stop and an archdemon to slay?"

Aerianes tried to find her voice, but was unable. Something about this man made her very unsure of her actions.

"Come now, Sten," Leliana soothed. "This arl might be able to help us in our quest. He is sick and in the castle. We cannot reach him without ending the evil that plagues this town, no?"

Sten scowled. "If you wish to waste your time, then so be it. I will be no part of it. I will wait for you outside this town, until you wish to continue in your actual task."

Without another word, Sten grabbed the reins of their horse and began to walk back up the rocky terrain to exit Redcliffe. Aerianes slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Morrigan grinned. "I have to agree with our monotonous friend. We waste valuable time and resources helping these fools."

Aerianes turned to Morrigan, frowning. "Look, you might think it's a waste of time, but let me tell you this: This is the first time I have seen shems working together in a time of crisis. Nothing like those fools in Lothering. With this kind of drive and compassion, how can we just sit by? And Alistair is certain that the arl can help us! So if you want to go, then just go! Obviously you and him both don't care that much for me, and you know what? I can live with that!"

The witch crossed her arms, smiling to herself. "Now where is that drive when the qunari speaks to you so? Aerianes, you have the fire, now you just have to put it to good use."

Everyone stared at Morrigan, dumbfounded by her words to the elf.

"M...Morrigan..."

"Come now," she said, waving off the elf's stammering. "We have much work to do before that afternoon sun goes down. We are to see the mayor, are we not? 'Tis a good a place as any to start."

Alistair cleared his throat. "Right, well, if my memory serves me well, then Murdock is over there," he pointed towards the end of the hastily made archery lane. The man who stood at the end was aged, with long tendrils of hair braided together to keep out of his face. His mustache was long and unkept, and as they neared him, Aerianes could feel the coldness in his gaze, and the power he commanded.

He straightened his posture as they neared him. "So, you're the Grey Warden, are you?" He let his eyes wander over the petite woman, his frown deepening. "I didn't think they made women Grey Wardens."

Aerianes glared back. "And why would you think that?"

"For more reasons then you'd like to hear, I bet," he huffed. "Still, there's no reason to think Bann Teagan's lost his mind. We aren't going to turn aside anyone who wants to help, though. Don't take me for being an ingrate or nothing."

Alistair extended his hand, which the mayor took. "Well we do want to help, however we can. You can trust us."

"Name's Murdock, mayor of what's left of this town - providing we aren't all killed and hauled off to the castle tonight."

Aerianes nodded. "Alistair, Leliana, Morrigan, Daugion, and you can call me Aerianes." She narrowed her gaze on the man's firm yet calm visage. She scrunched her face in question. "You seem rather calm, considering."

Murdock grunted. "My men are certain enough that they'll die tonight. They don't need me quivering in my boots. My death will come soon enough, it don't need me hurrying it along." He snorted and spit out a greenish yellow mass onto the ground, and Aerianes cringed. He looked back to the group. "Anyhow, you're here, and they tell me you're in charge," he pointed to the elf.

She nodded. "What can we do to help?"

Murdock grinned. "We need what little armor and weapons we have repaired, and quickly, or half of us will be fighting without either. Owen's the only blacksmith who can do it, but the stubborn fool refuses to even talk!" He pointed to the small hut behind him with the nonsmoking stacks on the roof. "If we're to be ready for tonight, we'll need that crotchety bastard's help!"

"Nobody else can do these repairs?" Leliana asked.

"Not by nightfall, and not well enough that I'd be happy to test it in combat. If there were others, don't you think I'd ask them?"

Aerianes sighed. "Is there anything else you need?"

The mayor nodded, snorting out more of his mucus onto the ground. "We could use extra bodies. Having a veteran like Dwyn in the militia would help a lot, but he flat out refuses."

Aerianes shook her head. This man was annoying her, and worst of all, expecting herself and her friends to do all of his dirty work. She grimaced at him. "You're duty to boost your citizens morale is staggering. Carry on," she said, motioning for her friends to follow behind. "We'll see what we can do."

As the five headed to the blacksmith's small shop, Murdock hawked another pile of slime onto the ground and shook his head. "Right. Let's hope we see morning, knife ear."

Aerianes kept her stride long to get away from that man as quickly as she could. Alistair caught up to her and nudged her.

"So, what exactly is a shem, anyway?"

The elf blushed. She had never meant to use that word again. It was disrespectful now that she had human friends, and she wanted to keep this group around, no matter how frustrating some of them tended to be. She looked up at Alistair and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Alistair. It's a very degrading word to humans that I don't plan on using again. My people use it - _I_ used it - against humans when we want to show our distaste in them. Like when some humans, example being the one we just met with, call my people 'knife ears'."

Alistair shook his head. "You heard it, did you?"

Aerianes grinned and flicked her ear. "These big things aren't just for show. However, had he talked any lower, I might had missed what he said altogether."

They stopped in front of a worn wooden door. Above, the sign of an anvil and hammer hung, indicating the home of a blacksmith. Aerianes and Alistair exchanged a glance and he nodded.

"This is it."

Aerianes reached forward and tried the knob. The thing wouldn't turn.

"Perhaps he has fled the town in fear of tonight's attack?" Leliana suggested.

The elf had considered it, however, why would someone in a rush to leave even bother locking their door? This man couldn't possibly plan on returning after an attack on the town. Aerianes was sure he was still there. She looked down at her hound and pat his head.

"What do you think boy?"

The hound sniffed the door and looked up at his master, barking his opinion.

"Yeah, I thought so." Aerianes grinned and banged on the door.

For a moment, there was no answer, and she thought she might have been mistaken. Aerianes rapped on the door again, this time a little harder and more demanding. This time, she was rewarded with the wails of a man from the other side.

"Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You're already taken everything out of my stores! There's nothing left!"

Aerianes leaned into the wood work and shouted back, "Is this Owen, the blacksmith? I need to speak with you!"

Another pause, then, "Oh? Who is that? What do you want?" he sobbed. "I've been through enough!"

"Well, one can't say we did not try," Morrigan said.

Aerianes huffed. She turned back to the door and knocked again. "I'd prefer not to speak through a door! Can we come in?"

"Certainly not! I don't know who you are, and I don't want to! Off you go!"

"I need to talk about repairs for the militia!" she persisted.

"That so? Well, if Murdock wants more weapons, you can give him the same advice I did. He can make them himself!"

"Well, he doesn't seem to want to listen to reason now, does he?" Alistair grinned.

Aerianes scowled. "Either open the door, or I break it down!" she warned.

"My axe in here says you won't!" the man challenged. "Just try it, looter!"

"Well, Alistair," Leliana smiled. "I suppose it is time to put your muscles to the test, is it not? Break down the door like your leader requests!"

Alistair shook his head furiously. "Oh no, I'm not breaking and entering! The last thing I want is my arms being chopped off by some raving lunatic on the other side! You heard the man," he said, turning to the two women. "He has an axe!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "If you aren't willing to bend the rules to benefit the greater good, Alistair, then you will have many a moral dilemma on this journey, no doubt."

"Oh you just keep it to yourself!"

"Hi-yah!"

Aerianes braced herself and jumped into the air, bringing one foot down squarely on the door knob, removing it from the wooden door. It fell to the ground with a loud _thump!_ and Leliana and Alistair stared at her, flabbergasted. Morrigan, however, looked only amused and slightly surprised. The elf turned to them and shrugged.

"I warned him."

She opened the door and she and her party walked in to a smoldering room where the heat rippled in the air, obscuring her vision slightly. It reminded her of when she was a small girl and her clan had traveled to the sulfur lakes of Orlais. There was one lake was safe for bathing, and the keeper called it a 'hot spring'. The difference here, however, was that the water in Gamordan Peaks was refreshing, whereas the steam in here felt dirty. A small welding pot lay in the middle of the room with an anvil and a stone forge to the side. Beside the forge, a greying man stood, leaning against a wooden support beam, his cheeks red and his sleeves of his tunic rolled up. He had a great grey beard and a large red nose, and Aerianes almost found his state comical. He had no axe in hand, and by his state, she hardly believed he would be able to wield one.

Leliana sniffed the air and cringed. "Maker's breath! What is that smell? It's like somebody set a brewery on fire!"

Alistair grinned. "Someone's been drinking..."

The man ahead of them hiccuped and swayed away from the wood. He stepped forward and raised an accusing finger. "You jus' come bargin' into my home? I've no money and nothingofvalue to take, asyoucan plainly see. So if you've come here to beat on a sad old man, then all I ask is that yougetonwithit," he took a swig from the bottle in his hand and wiped the stray alcohol from his lip. "I don' havemuchtoliveforasis."

He was quite drunk, his words slurred together and his posture wavering. The man staggered forward again and tripped over his own hammer lying on the ground. He began to fall forward, his arms flailed out, when Alistair caught him and set him to the ground slowly.

"Thanks Alistair," Aerianes said, hunkering down next to the old man. She took the bottle from his weak hand and set it aside. "Not much to live for, old man? Why's that?"

Owen waved her and the templar away. "Can'saythat'smuchofyourbusiness. I'll prob'ly be dead when the monsters come here tonight, regardless. If you think ...then you're free to try..."

Aerianes grabbed Owen's shoulders and stared intently into his red eyes. She could tell the redness was not just from the drink.

"Why have you locked yourself up in the smithy?"

"Oh come on, Aerianes," Morrigan sighed. "The man is clearly drunk off of his ass, and we have more pressing matters to tend to. The sun will be setting in a few short hours!"

"My daughter Velanna," the smith cried, hunching his shoulders forward and burying his head in his hands. "Velanna is up there in the castle! She's one of the arelssa's maids, and I haven't seen or heard from her since the attacks!" He took the elf's small hands in his and sobbed on her shoulder. "She's been my life since my wife passed on two year's ago! Now she's dead! Or soon to be! I don't care what happens to me, or the village, or anyone!"

Alistair shook his head. He knelt next to Aerianes and brought the man's head back up. "So you intend on drinking yourself to death?"

He pushed Alistair aside. "Why not? It's not like we're going to live past the night anyhow." He looked up to the elf and his eyes widened in his stupor. Something in her eyes seemed to give him pause. He cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her shoulders again. "Or do you intend to save us?"

Aerianes nodded. "I intend to try."

"Is that so?" he breathed into her face, making the elf cringe from the alcohol. The man looked around his smithy and shook his head, laughing to himself. "Huh, maybe it's the drink talking, but you almost sound like you believe that." He slowly tried to gain his footing, and he allowed the two strangers to help him. Once he was standing again, he looked back to the steely elf and sighed. "You know, it'd do me a world of good to think maybe somebody like you could go in and find her; provided any of us live through the night."

She saw this coming, and for a man who was down to his last bottle of drink and no hopes, she didn't even hesitate.

"I'll do my best."

Owen scoffed, waving his hand. "Not good enough! Murdock said the same damned thing and I don't believe him either!" He pointed a finger in her face and stared into her grey eyes, his gaze now unfaltering. "I want a promise. Promise me that you'll look for her! That you'll bring her back to me, if you can."

Aerianes stared into this man's eyes, so desperate and hurt, and she couldn't help but be reminded of Tamlen. She could still smell the dankness of the underground caverns when she and Merrill had begun their desperate search for their lost hunter. The elf remembered seeing Duncan and she remembered asking him to help them search for Tamlen, that there was no sure way of knowing he was gone. Duncan had refused her request, saying that he was most likely dead...or worse. Aerianes still had that ache in her heart from that day, and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

She looked up at the man and said, "I promise you. I'll find her."

He nodded, a little relief showing in his eyes. "I'll accept that. It's something to hope for, at least. And I suppose there's no point in me sitting around, is there? Time to re-light the forge and get the smithing going, hey?" He grabbed hold of the fan next to the forge and began to blow air into the cooling embers. Without much time, a steady fire was roaring again.

Aerianes smiled. "I'm glad that we could help. And don't worry, we'll do everything possible to find your daughter."

He turned to her and shook her hand. "Thank you. Well, Murdock'll be pleased at the very least that I'm working again. Oh, and if you need anything done, well, just let me know. Now, I've got a lot of work to do, so you'll have to excuse me."

It was just as well to Aerianes; the heat from the smithy was getting to her. She turned and motioned for the others to follow her. As they exited into the mid afternoon air, it was as if a wave of cool relief flew over them. Aerianes sighed and stretched, enjoying the fresh air.

"Could you please explain to me why you wish to help these people?" Morrigan asked. "'Tis a silly notion to think that you can help _everyone_, is it not? I say that we wait until nightfall and do what we must to get to this arl."

Leliana smiled. "I think it was a nice thing you did, my friend. Now this man will be doing quality work and has the peace of mind that someone will find his daughter. Whether she is dead or alive, however, will be left entirely up to chance."

"Should we have told him that?" Alistair asked, ruffling Daugion's ears.

Aerianes huffed. "We don't have time for this," she said, frustrated with all of the voices talking at once. "Morrigan, I'm sorry you don't see these things my way, but you'll have to just get used to it. Now the sun is going to set in only a few short hours, so we will need to split up. Everyone spread out along the docks and go through the homes and stores. We need to make sure everyone has vacated to the chantry, and anyone who is able to fight is out with the mayor preparing."

The group nodded, although Morrigan seemed quite hesitant to bend to the elf's will, and they took off in separate directions towards the lake. Aerianes sighed as the quiet encircled her. She felt the cold snout of her hound on her hand and she smiled.

"Come on, Daugion. We must find this Dwyn character. If he is a veteran, like the mayor says he is, then he will be an asset to tonight's battle."

The Mabari barked, as if to say he agreed, and bounded off towards the dock with Aerianes close behind. She looked up at the sky and took the time to be around three in the afternoon. Not too late, but it was the fall, and the sun was setting a little earlier everyday. With any luck, they might have about four hours of daylight left before it would be too late to ready their small militia. Aerianes took a moment to stare past the bridge on the rocky terrain above and look at the castle beyond. It was so quiet and peaceful looking; hard to imagine that there was evil lurking inside.

_'No time to worry now, you have a recruit to get to.'_

She let her hound do the sniffing. With any luck, the majority of the small homes would be abandoned by now, and this Dwyn would be the only one left to find. With the others gone, she would have to get this guy to cooperate on her own, and she was unsure if she would be able to do it. So far, she had her companions to back her up or help her out when she was in a jam with either words or blade, but in order to get everything ready, splitting up was the best option. What happened if she failed? What if this Dwyn wouldn't listen to reason? What if he was a human who tried to take her as a servant? Or worse, kill her on sight?

Aerianes was torn from her sickening thoughts when she heard Daugion bark at her from the end of the pier. He nodded towards the home that rested on the wooden dock and barked again. The elf jogged up to him and patted his head.

"Good job, Daugion."

The door in front of her was locked; the stubborn doorknob made that much clear. If the Mabari weren't praised for their keen senses and intelligence, she would have brushed this off as an abandoned home. However, Daugion wouldn't let her be, and he continued to paw at the door, sniffing and grunting.

"This is his home, huh boy?"

He barked in response, jumping up slightly and wagging his tail. Aerianes nodded and rapt her knuckles on the door three times. Above, a flock of birds rose into the sky and began to fly across the vast lake Calenhad, as if sensing the evil that was beginning to sink into the very foundation of this town.

"Hmm...no one seems to be home."

Her eyes trailed down the door and noticed the frayed wood beside the lock; it had recently been repaired, hastily. She knocked a little louder this time, determined to get an answer. Behind her, Daugion sneezed and growled at the door, indicating that there was indeed someone hiding out.

With a careful gaze around her, Aerianes raised her foot and rammed on the door, splintering the wood further. The lock gave way after another swift kick, and the door became ajar. She grinned to herself and slowly pushed the door open, the light from outside spilling over the main room in the small house. Daugion sniffed the ground and kept his ears back, advancing slowly beside Aerianes, both warriors cautious with every step.

"Keep you wits, boy," she whispered. "It's far too quiet in here."

As if on cue, the door behind her slammed shut, cloaking the room once again in darkness. Aerianes squinted to try and adjust her eyes. She crouched low to the ground, trying to get a sense of the room and listen for any movement. She could hear her hound growling behind her, and could swear she heard soft breathing...but where?

Suddenly, her peripherals caught the glimmer of a blade headed towards her, and she rolled out the way, hearing the metal clank to the ground while the attacker tried to make a quick recovery.

"Daugion! Attack!" she yelled.

From behind, a hand tried to reach for her neck and Aerianes ducked lower, bringing her elbow back hard. She heard a satisfying exhale of air as the person behind her began to cough. Aerianes cringed when she felt the warm spittle on the side of her face, and she quickly rolled out of the silhouette's way as they fell to the floor with a loud thump.

It was the moment that she regained her feet that the door opened again and light flooded the dark space. Aerianes unsheathed her blades, readying herself for battle, her breath ragged and adrenaline driven.

In front of her, however, stood a dwarf who looked quite unimpressed and unwilling to fight with her. He shook his head and lit the lantern next to the door, kicking at the human lying on the ground that Daugion had tackled. Slowly, the hound backed away and the elf replaced her blades into their scabbards.

"Driscoll, Nevan," the dwarf raised his voice. "Get your sorry arses off of the floor and dust off your damn shame! You've been beaten by a woman elf and her pet, on your own territory, of all things." The dwarf sighed and looked up at Aerianes, frowning. He crossed his arms and glared. "I hope you've a good reason for breaking and entering into my home."

Aerianes stood straight and stepped on, then over the man she had elbowed in the torso. He groaned and coughed from the unexpected weight.

"I apologize," Aerianes offered her hand, which the short man took. "I don't mean any harm."

The dwarf nodded. "Apology accepted. The name's Dwyn. Pleased to meet you." He dropped her hand and pointed towards the open door. "Now get out."

Aerianes stood her ground. She wasn't about to let this coward hole up in his home while the town burns down around him. She crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze on him.

"What are you doing shut up in here?"

"Surviving," he answered her. "We have supplies to last for quite some time, and my boys and I can swing a weapon better than any of those fools out there."

She nodded, rocking back on her heels nonchalantly. She had always heard of the dwarven race's pride. If you challenged it, she was always told you could usually bend them to your will; however, she wasn't sure if the same went for the surfacers. She had to try though. She clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. So then...it doesn't seem to make sense to just hole up here alone."

Dwyn snorted as his two lackeys stood beside him. Daugion growled, but Aerianes motioned for him to still.

"Sure it does!" Dwyn replied, running a hand over his long red beard. "I have my own supplies, my boys for...protection," he glared up at the two sheepish men. "And I live and die on my own terms."

"But this village needs you for protection!" she shouted. "Surely even you can appreciate the dire situation they are left in! How can you just turn your back on your neighbors? You're a coward to hide!"

"When was the last time they came to my aid when I needed it?" he replied, still just as calm. "And speaking of cowards, what exactly is an elf doing helping these humans, huh? Doesn't your kind live to serve them like meek little puppies? No, you must be one of the legendary dalish elves." He grinned and looked up at her defiantly. "Then shouldn't you be running as well? Isn't that what the dalish do best?" he laughed. "No, me and my boys are staying right here!"

It hurt Aerianes to think that other clans and races thought of her people as cowards. They didn't run, merely survived in an oppressed world. She heaved in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She began to put one foot in front of the other, clearly exhausted from such stubbornness, but as she neared the door, she turned.

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

Dwyn considered this for a moment, stroking his beard as he thought. "Perhaps. Let's hear what you've got."

_'Gold, Aerianes, you have gold. It's what drives them the most. Gold and lyrium...'_

Daugion nudged her thigh to move her through the door, but she wouldn't be swayed.

"How about gold?" she asked quickly. "I"ll hire you to fight for the village."

"Are you serious?"

His tone made her heart drop immediately. Perhaps she wasn't cut out to be a great recruiter.

With a small cough to clear her throat, she said, "Yes."

Dwyn grunted and shook his head. "I won't even stick my head out my door for less than a hundred silvers."

A hundred silvers! Aerianes knew that was almost all of the money the lot of them had, and no one would be too pleased to hear she parted with it over a deal to help the village. Well, Alistair and Leliana might understand...but Morrigan and Sten? She'd be lucky to get away with a simple tongue lashing, let alone a full out self esteem shredder. Aerianes clutched the coin purse tied tightly to her belt and felt the coins inside. If they needed that money for poultices or equipment, her companions would kill her; but if this dwarf won't help because of her bargaining skills and the town perished...

What choice did she have, really?

Reluctantly, she reached to her side and untied the bag. She didn't even have to count. She knew there was exactly one gold piece and twenty silvers left. It was all they had, and she was about to give all but twenty silvers away.

With a shaking hand, she pulled out the gold piece and dropped it in the dwarf's hand that was held out. He closed his fist around it and grinned.

"It's a deal," she said, and turned to leave the house.

"You're getting off easy there!" he called after her, the sunlight suddenly moving behind the clouds. "But I guess this town needs a hero! You better be out there, too, when the sun goes down, elf! I'm not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me!"

She did, but for the moment, she didn't care. All that mattered was what her team was going to think of her when she broke the news.

Some leader she was turning out to be.


	13. Note

Hey everyone!

I am so sorry for the delayed updates. I WILL be getting back to these stories ASAP, but I have been going through multiple life changes and stress has kept me from updating and writing.

Please be patient with me, and I hope to have some more chapters ready in the first week of August. Please don't give up on me!


End file.
